Porcelain
by annabananaa
Summary: How do we become strong without pain? It is what we live by, live for. It makes us who we are inside and out. You learn to love it. Remember that. You'll learn to love it. SasuxSaku, AU, Vampire Love Story... Updated Weekly
1. Pulchritudinous

**My, my, my, it's been a while hasn't it? Haha! Okay, so here's my newest story Porcelain (which I introduced in Wanting) Heh, I'm halfway through the story and I hope to finish by the time part one is over. There will not be any sequels, only parts and there may be a little pause between the pauses. Don't worry though, not too long of a pause.**

**We have our characters:**

**Sasuke- The mean bitch.**

**Sakura- The girl who's curious.**

**Naruto- Comic relief.**

**Obviously, there are more characters later but you're going to have to find that out yourself. I'm hoping this story will turn out to be really good. Maybe even one of… angel-pupeteer's stories or… KineticFairy. –goes into fantasy world- LOL. **

**I'd love reviews, I basically live off of them all. Every one of them. You'd see me at like 4 am, just finishing the readings of my Wanting reviews. Which reminds me, thanks for making that a huge success!! **

**On that note, Saffyre Neko, Your story is being processed! Be patient, I'm trying my best to make it ah-mazing, since it's not really my style of writing :). Ihearttoast…I never got a pm from you :(. Hope to see one soon!**

**Also, this story will have a review competition as well, so make those reviews awesomeful and win yourself a one-shot!**

**This story is slow-paced, as I am trying out different styles of writing. The rating is M due to some graphic violence. I will try my best to update every Friday. **

**Well, that's about it, I guess. Enjoy it!**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Inspired by: Harry Potter, Twilight and Darren Shan**

**Thanks to my darling beta Ash!**

* * *

_I'm taking you as one of my own…_

_Feel the rhythm of my heart with yours…_

_We are one…_

The rain slowly trickled down the window, the moonlight shimmering, highlighting the broken pieces of glass that were shattered on the floor.

_Blood stained._

His body was hunched over, standing on the balls of his feet as he peered around the dark, quiet room. He smelled blood and it made him cringe, his back stretching into an arch. With his finger, he gently brushed the wooden floor picking up the thick liquid which made him quiver and swooped it against his tongue. The taste wasn't as satisfactory as it was the moment he had killed them all but it was still _delicious_.

_Divine._

His body froze as the sound of footsteps approached. He moved not an inch, still in his hunched position, his finger wet with blood. His eyes automatically shifted to the wooden door of the cabin, ready to make a move if someone were to enter.

_Thud. _

_Thud. _

_Thud._

His eyes widened as the doorknob creaked open and suddenly… _he relaxed_. The scent was too familiar and he merely shoved off all his fear as the door opened.

"You really had a feast tonight didn't you," A boy whispered hoarsely, his footsteps thudding rhythmically against the floor. "Sasuke?" he smirked as the raven-haired boy whipped his head around at him.

"I saved you the father." Sasuke cooed, shoving the man's body aside. The boy smirked, walking into the moonlight, his lips already smothered with blood. His blonde coloured hair streaked a bluish colour in the light; his facial features were highlighted, his pale skin showing some colour. "I already ate." He muttered, kicking the body back over to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away, finally standing up. "We'd better get out of here."

Naruto smirked, his fangs slowly retracting back to normal size as the sun rose. "You grab your people, and I'll grab mine. We'll meet at the lake." He turned to the door before turning back to Sasuke. Sasuke was already at the window, the bodies held tightly in his arms. Naruto flashed a grin, his eyes ecstatic. "I'll race you."

Sasuke looked out at the rising sun and then back at his partner.

And then he smirked.

---

--

---

--

---

**Porcelain**

**Pulchritudinous**

_Beauty is found…within you…_

**--**

**---**

**--**

**---**

--

"Would you like fries with that order, sir?" Sasuke asked bluntly, pressing a few buttons on his cashier. The man gruffly answered a yes and Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning to Naruto. "He wants fries."

Naruto grinned, his teeth gleaming and hastily rushed over to where the fries were being made. "Fries!" he yelled, not a care in the world. He was very content, especially after yesterday's dinner.

Sasuke stretched his back. He closed his eyes and let out a yawn only to be rudely interuppted by a soft voice from over the counter.

"Excuse you." She said pursing her lips. She glanced at the menu and then back at Sasuke, her jade eyes eager to order. She was defiantly hungry….and short. It was her hair, however, that surprised him the most. A bright cherry colour, highly unusual and extremely uncommon.

"Should I get combo number 8 or combo number 5?" She asked Sasuke, looking him right in the eye. He stifled, not knowing what to say.

"They're both-"

"But which one has more _fat_." She questioned, rolling her eyes at him. He grunted, a bit frustrated with this girl already.

"I don't know." He sneered, looking away from her.

"You should know."

"You're at a fast food restaurant…everything has _fat_." He whispered, emphasizing every word. She was taken aback but quickly got herself together.

"I'll have the salad."

"Aa." He murmured.

She cocked her head at him before smiling fakely. "Thank you."

She took her order and walked to a table, her friend following behind and whispering something in her ear. Sasuke couldn't help but follow her with his eyes and for a brief second, she actually glanced back and gave him a small smirk. He grunted angrily, turning his back to her.

"Break!" Naruto smiled, throwing off his apron, letting it tumble to the floor. "And _hello_ to those girls. Sasuke, check them out!" Naruto smirked, discretly pointing at the pink haired girl and her friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto never gave up. He always got the girl but they soon figured out how much of a player he was and then it always ended before it was even official.

Naruto got out from behind the counter and casually made his way over, slowly pushing his hair back with his fingers. He smirked, his pale skin making him look almost godly. The girls watched him approach, a smile creeping up on each of their faces.

"Yo." He smirked, one hand resting on the pink-haired girls chair. "I'm Naruto. What's up?"

The girls laughed.

"I'm Sakura." The green eyed girl stated, holding out her hand for a friendly shake. Naruto took it and gave her a kind smile.

"I'm Ino." The other girl replied. Her blue eyes matched perfectly with her blonde hair but her mini skirt really made her seem like she was asking for it.

Naruto's eyes quickly scanned their bodies as Sasuke casually walked up behind his friend. His hands were tucked into his jean pockets and he walked as if he didn't give a shit about anyone around him. Not that he did anyways.

"And you are?" Ino asked, her eyes curiously gleaming at Sasuke.

Sasuke remained silent, looking at his shirt. He had become particularly annoyed at the small oil stain that was plastered on his clothing. It was….annoying. He looked up at the girl who had addressed him and simply raised his eyebrow, showing absolutely no interest in her at all.

"Oh, he's Sasuke." Naruto smirked, now leaning against his friend. "Don't worry; he just doesn't talk that much."

"I see," Ino smiled. "I'm Ino." She held out her hand for a friendly greeting. Sasuke considered it, peering from her hand to her eyes, and then let out another annoyed yawn. Ino, obviously angered by his rude behaviour, quickly brought back her hand.

Sakura had just been observing the two. She couldn't quite understand how Naruto could get so attached with someone so…rude. She shrugged, realizing that she and Ino weren't quite alike also. They were best friends but they were complete opposites. Her jade eyes shifted to the raven-haired boy. Though Naruto was pretty hot, he was nothing compared to Sasuke. She felt drawn to him even though she had only just met him and his attitude pestered her. She wanted to know more about this boy. There was something about him that she really couldn't put her finger on. However, she knew she had to take precaution because she knew he wasn't someone she could trust too easily. Both had a peculiar aura, kind of _supernatural_. It just perked her interest even more.

She had always been too curious for her own good, and she never gave up until she was completely satisfied with the information she received.

She snapped out her trance, a bit flustered at what was happening. Ino shyly slipped a small piece of paper across the table to Naruto, their eyes locked. She smiled as Naruto and Sasuke sauntered back to the counter.

"Ino!" Sakura whispered angrily. "What was that?"

"I gave him our numbers." She smiled, in a daze.

"Our?!" Sakura hissed flabbergasted. "You mean, _mine_ too?"

"Yeah." Ino trailed off, her eyes glazed over.

Sakura clenched her fists, holding back the curses she wanted to give her best friend. This happened a lot. Sakura got into her own fantasy and when she opened her eyes, her best friend was off doing something idiotic. She sighed and then pushed it aside. Hopefully, the blonde would just forget about them and maybe he'd even _lose_ the numbers. Hopefully.

---

_This night should never end…_

"Hello?" Ino said into her cell phone one late afternoon. Sakura was sprawled on the couch opposite her, reading an issue of Vogue.

"Yo," Naruto's appealing voice instantly sent Ino into her own fantasy again.

"Hi," she said stupidly and Sakura knew immediately that it was him. Her fists clenched again, but she released them, finding her inner peace.

"Ino, want to go out for lunch with Sasuke and me tomorrow? We haven't had much company lately and we'd love if you two joined us."

Ino smiled ecstatically, making a thumbs up motion to her cherry-haired friend. Sakura sighed.

"Sure!"

After a bit more talking, Ino hung up and explained the time and place to Sakura. Sakura's body lazily curved. Ino knew this movement meant she was annoyed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. If you don't want to come I'll-"

"No, no. It'll be fine." Sakura didn't completely mind. This was a great opportunity for her to learn more about these boys. Her curiosity always did get the best of her.

---

"Sasuke, you owe me." Naruto pushed, his cerulean eyes clashing with onyx.

"I don't." He snickered, his face not making any facial expression.

Naruto looked away, folding his arms to his chest. "I already told them you were coming."

"Go alone." Sasuke grabbed the remote control and flipped through the channels. There wasn't many to choose from. He really had no interest in going to lunch with those two females he had met the other day. He didn't understand why Naruto enjoyed such…outings.

"Then you can't watch _my_ tv." Naruto said, snatching the remote from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke whipped his head to Naruto, his eyes glaring deep into his friend. Naruto was a bit taken a back but he stood his ground, the remote tightly wrapped around his fingers.

Sasuke got up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll leave then.."

"No." Naruto sighed. "Fine, if you don't want to-"

"I'll come." He yawned, sitting back down as Naruto handed him the remote.

Naruto smiled happily but was interrupted by the churning sensation in his stomach. He groaned, sitting on the couch beside Sasuke. "I'm hungry, what's in the fridge?"

"It's your fridge, you dumbshit."

"Yes, but you basically _live_ here too." Naruto grinned, his teeth gleaming.

"But I don't eat your junk." He countered, looking out the window to the setting sun. "It's almost time anyways."

"True, we can go out to the forest and kill some-"

"I don't want animal." He smirked; his eyes glinted with new colour.

Naruto smirked, understanding that Sasuke was in the mood for human blood. He couldn't complain. It was much tastier that animal. "Sounds good to me."

As the sun begun to set, two silhouettes arched their backs in pain. Their mouths opened as their canines grew. Piercing screams erupted from their open mouths as the moon rose and their transformations completed.

--

_Start a new life with me…_

Ino ran into the café, her blonde hair moving side to side. Sakura smiled at her silliness, trying to keep up with her. She caught sight of the two boys a second before Ino did and made her way to the table. Sasuke was leaning back, his arm loosely over his chair. He didn't even glance at the two. Ino smiled at Naruto before sitting down in front of him. Naruto kept his eyes on Sakura. It was quite evident that out of the two, he fancied Sakura a bit more. Sakura greeted the two, not in the least bit surprised that Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto smirked, smiling brightly at Ino also. Ino was a bit flustered, just realizing that maybe Naruto liked Sakura instead of her. Her face flushed but her hopes were raised again when Sasuke made the simple gesture of staring straight at her. Even she knew that that action must have been rare and she was in utter bliss.

The waitress arrived with a pot of coffee and filled all four cups to the rim before leaving. The aroma really satisfied Sakura. It made her feel comfortable around the two boys.

"Did you hear about the murder yesterday?" Ino muttered, trying to strike up some conversation.

Naruto stiffened, his heart picking up its pace. To relax himself, he grabbed his cup and stroked the edges, letting the warmth soothe his fingers but making sure not to get burnt. The sun shone brightly on Sasuke and he simply moved to the side to get the sun out of his eyes. He wasn't as tense as Naruto but he did feel a bit awkward.

"Who?" Naruto asked, trying his best to look inquisitive.

"Some man. He was just walking and then.." she trailed off trying to remember the rest of the story. She was a bit nervous.

"It's disgusting." Sakura said grimly, taking a sip from her cup. Sasuke's eyes moved swiftly to Sakura, his body tensing up by the second. They were just surviving. Doing what they had to do. Being regular vampires. In how he saw it, it was far from disgusting.

"Maybe he deserved it." Sasuke sneered, his voice husky. Ino's eyes widened at the intensity and tone of his voice. It was alluring and she wanted to say something but she could feel a strong tension over her friend and Sasuke. Sakura locked eyes with the vampire and narrowed her eyes together.

"No one deserves to die." She scoffed, her eyes now gazing up to the ceiling. Sasuke didn't say anything, only looked down at his coffee. Her words didn't mean anything to him. He hadn't done anything wrong.

Sakura quickly looked back at Sasuke, who was still looking at his drink and smirked.

"Nice to hear your voice, Sasuke."

He didn't look up but a small smirk triggered on his face and he instantly forgot all about their little brawl. He was very forgiving and luckily, so was she.

_You're not made out of porcelain…_

_Forget about all your troubles…_

_I'm here with you now…_

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Kind of wordy, no? It gets less wordy as you go on, don't worry. Also, I tried to flesh out the characters in this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Sasuke is a total bastard, but it will get better eventually. Keep waiting for that.**

**Naruto! I love him, that's all I can say.**

**Ugh…Sakura is….Sakura!**

**And Ino? Meh, I wouldn't be too concerned with her. And no, it will not be InoxNaru. He's too much of a player.**

**Isn't the chapter name amazing? Ahaha!**

**And one more thing… actually :) I won't even say it. BWAHAHA…**

**Hope to get a review from you :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Anna**


	2. Solipsistic

**Hey guys, wuz gud? LOL HAHA. Never again, I know. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the many reviews for the last chapter!! I appreciate it tons and tons and tons and tons.**

**Love,**

**AnNa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. –sighs-**

Review Corner: 

**Ihearttoast09: **Hehe! You _did_ PM me. Which btw, im currently writing and it's turning out great and really funny LOL. Btw, yes, we're still on for that baby thing and btw. IVE MISSED YOU.

**Sarah Rebecca: **Haha, well maybe next time to a long review. :) Thanks for Reviewing.

**TDG: **Aw, how sweet. I really hope you enjoy this story :) I've worked hard on it! Hehe! Thanks again !

**Kttylver41092: **Question…What's Vamp-dar? Hehe… uhh LOL And yea, Kiba is a great example. OMG IMAGINE HE ACTUALLY IS A VAMP! HAHA. Aw you're my fangirl? I FEEL LOVED !!! Awesome to the max review! Till next time :)

**Hitomi: **Thank you for the review! And also, thanks for taking the time to look up Pulchritudinous :) I really do love that word. Haha, sneaking on the comp is so awesome to do at school. Too bad they blocked all the fun sites for us. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_Thank you to my lovely beta Ash_

* * *

_Remember the times when secrets ruled our lives?_

_Lost in our own fantasies…_

_Feelings locked..._

_Feelings hidden..._

_The moonlight tonight really proves..._

_How much I love you..._

"Naruto…" Sasuke hissed. He pushed his hand hard against Naruto's chest to stop him from proceeding any farther. "You've sucked all the blood out of it."

Naruto growled at Sasuke's movement and forcefully pushed his hand through to the animal once more. His fangs dug deep into an area which he hoped contained more blood. He was disappointed at the lack of fluid flowing through the body as he sucked.

Sasuke was now watching from a tree a few meters away. He had eaten already and was waiting for Naruto to finish.

Naruto let out a tiny screech as he got up and jumped to Sasuke.

"More." He said, a smirk twisting upon his face. "I want _more_." He curled his fingers into a ball and started searching for something else to eat, his eyes peering around swiftly.

"Naruto.." Sasuke said calmly. "You've eaten _three_ already."

Naruto's eyes shone a bright red and as he turned his blood-stained face, his smirk was becoming into something more like a frown. "I'm hungry." he sneered; now curling the fingers on his left hand. Sasuke returned the look back at him, his teeth sharper than usual.

"Does it look like I fucking care?"

Naruto grimaced, his head now swaying with the movement of the wind.

With that, Sasuke leaped from pine to pine, the sound of his loyal partner following behind him.

--

---

--

---

--

**Porcelain**

**Solipsistic**

_I'm different...I know that..._

**---**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**---**

Sakura took a bite of her apple as she rang the doorbell to Ino's house. She heard some faint footsteps on the other side of the door and with another bite of her apple, the door swung open.

"Yo," Ino smiled, allowing her friend into her apartment.

Sakura gave her a smile but stopped short when she saw who was sitting on Ino's couch. Even Sakura knew that Naruto didn't _really_ like her, though he was nice, but she was still pretty surprised to see him holding a bowl of popcorn and staring intently at Ino's television screen. It was best she just told Ino the news now before it got really serious.

"Ino, can I talk to you?" Sakura chirped, before yanking at Ino's left arm. Sakura explained that Naruto wasn't really any good and by the end of her ranting, Ino had begun chuckling to herself.

"Sakura," she smiled. "I know Naruto doesn't like me. We're just friends."

Sakura gazed at her friend in shock. Ino really seemed to leave Sakura hanging sometimes. She was smarter than she thought. She smiled at Ino and then followed her to the couch. She hadn't noticed Sasuke when she came in, but he was sitting beside his friend, paying no attention to anything but the movie.

"Hey boys." Sakura smirked, happy to get a response from Naruto. They had been hanging out a lot lately. She still, however, didn't understand why Sasuke came along. It wasn't like he said much. Maybe a few remarks here and there but even that was rare. Maybe, he didn't like being alone. Sakura smirked at the thought and then hastily sat down in between the boys.

"I love this movie!" Sakura smiled, once recognizing which movie they were watching. "It's about Vampires ri-"

"It's stupid."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, who had his eyes still focused on the television screen. His pale face seemed flushed with anger and Sakura could tell that he was really hating this movie.

"Then don't watch-" she started but was cut off by the intensity of Sasuke's eyes bearing into her.

"It's not true. Vampires aren't _really _like that." he sneered at her.

Naruto grimaced, shifting his weight to the right side; the side closer to Sakura.

"How would you know?" he asked, trying to seem unsuspicious. He didn't quite understand what Sasuke was doing. Throughout the years of them being vampires, Sasuke had always kept his mouth shut. He had always kept their identities a secret. There was the rare time though; when he liked to play with the human world.

Sasuke simply turned his head back to the television screen, completely ignoring Naruto's question. Naruto smiled to himself, happy that this conversation was ending. If their identity was ever revealed he wouldn't know what to do. Probably kill the girls and then carry on. His face creased into a thin line. The thought of killing his two friends was hard to imagine. They had become so close…

Whatever. What had to be done, had to be done. He shrugged to himself and then tried to think of something else.

Sakura stifled a laugh. "Do you actually believe in Vampires, Sasuke?" She turned to him, her eyes sparkling in the mid-day sun. Sasuke didn't move but as Sakura turned away, a small smile curled upon his face and Naruto couldn't help but smile too.

---

_Hold me like there is no tomorrow..._

_Kiss me to no end..._

Sasuke briskly walked out of his house a few minutes past midnight, Naruto trailing behind him.

"Ready, buddy?" Naruto smiled, his voice low and husky. The transformation always changed their voices.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke replied, his head facing low to the ground. Naruto shrugged. This was normal. There were days where Sasuke just wasn't hungry.

Naruto was always hungry.

"So should I just go alone?" The cool air, brushed his blonde hair back. It was chilly tonight.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded his head a couple of times before running. Naruto stood back, watching his friend disappear into the night, faster than any human.

Sasuke didn't care where he went. He just roamed the city, trying to find something. He didn't even know what he was looking for. He just ran as fast as he could. This always seemed to relax him. He would run. Run from nothing. He knew Naruto would over kill today but he didn't care. He didn't give a crap about anyone but himself, and he was aware of it. He finally slowed, a recognizable scent flowing through the air. His sense of smell was always greatly refined at nightfall.

Suddenly, he caught sight of pink hair. He neared into an empty alleyway and waited till the scent disappeared. It must have been Sakura. She was probably the only person with pink hair...and she was laughing. But why was she out this late?

"I know what you mean Ino!" she laughed, followed by no reply. Sasuke assumed she was on her cell. Her scent was getting stronger by the second.

She was approaching.

Sasuke pushed his body hard against the wall of the building, the darkness consuming him. He slowed his breath, his head plastered on the side as if he was a frozen statue.

"You have to admit though, Sasuke is pretty hot."

Sasuke's eyes neared together at the sound of his name. He felt nothing, only fear that she may see him. See him, in this form.

She passed by and to Sasuke, it was as if time had slowed. Her pink hair lay neatly on her shoulders as her laugh echoed through the alleyway. The wind blew passed the exact moment he set eyes on her and her hair gently flowed with the wind. He managed to catch a whiff of her hair, surprised at how nice the smell was. It smelled like a fresh summer field.

As soon as she passed, his body relaxed. His fingers coiled. He let out a tiresome yawn, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

Sasuke slowly peered out of the alley, his eyes focusing on the girl who was still, annoyingly, laughing into her cellphone. The smell of her hair retraced him and he snarled away angrily.

Sakura turned abruptly to the sound of a low growl. But no one was there, only the faint sound of footsteps...disappearing into the night.

---

_Your embrace is my desire..._

_We are one..._

_You and I..._

Sasuke awoke to the sound of the birds chirping outside his window. He couldn't have gotten into more of an 'off' mood. He trudged out of bed and into the shower. Within an hour he was out of the house to get some coffee.

"Double Mocha-Cherry Cappuccino." He stated blankly, reaching into his pocket for some money. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and didn't even glance at the change that was given to him. After grabbing his drink, he sat in one of the booths, not at all worried that he was sitting completely alone. The drink soothed him. He loved the smell of coffee and brought it close to his mouth just so he could take a few whiffs of it.

"Sasuke?" Came that same annoying yet calm voice. Sasuke grunted angrily. Why was this girl everywhere?

Sakura sat herself down in front of Sasuke, her hands wrapped around her coffee. He cocked his head at her, his eyes lifeless. She smiled brightly, taking a whiff of her cup.

"I love the smell of coffee." she said absent-mindedly, her eyes closed. Sasuke watched as the foam in his cappuccino began to disappear. It was...annoying. "What did you get?" she smiled, her cheeks flushing with delight.

Sasuke looked at her, considering his options. He shrugged, pushing the cup slowly across the table to Sakura. She smiled and looked inside.

"I got a cappuccino too. I'm a bit weird cause I like the Mocha-Cherry flavor." She laughed before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Same." Sasuke replied, his voice showing not a care. Sakura gasped, another smile creeping on her face.

"Really?!" she twittered surprised. "Wow! You're the first person I've met that's ever-"

"No big deal." He countered, looking into her green eyes. They were really big.

She shrugged happy to get some conversation going, even though it was mostly her talking.

Sasuke began to get very frustrated with the annoying noise of a baby crying in the next booth. He glared over at the kid,trying to stare the baby into submission.

Sakura giggled as she turned to the baby also. She looked around and then smiled. "Hey baby. Why're you crying?" The baby wailed louder. Her mother tried to shush her, seeing the annoyed expression on Sasuke's face. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura who was smiling at the baby. She bent over, her hair trailing down her shoulders, and picked up a fallen rattle. "Do you want this hunny?" She winked, passing the baby the toy. She instantly stopped crying. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a bit flustered at how easy it was to shut those annoying little "creatures" up. He looked back at Sakura who was now staring straight at him. Her eyes were...kind and he found the color quite mesmerizing. How could someone with such annoying attributes have such pretty eyes?

"You're annoying." He mumbled in a voice lower than a whisper. He was paying too much attention to the attributes of this worthless girl. Sakura glanced at him, cocking her head.

"What did you say Sasuke?" she asked, smiling.

Sasuke shook his head to the disappointed expression on her face which soon became a scowl.

"You should talk more. You're too quiet." she mused, raising her chin in exasperation.

"No." He challenged, his fingers now tracing the edges of his coffee.

"Why? Talking is good! You meet people that way!"

"I didn't talk to you, but I still met you.."

"Yes but-"

"Unfortunately." he finished, a smart smirk plastered on his face. Her eyes widened in frustration and then she broke out into laughter. Sasuke neared his eyes together at the stupidity of this girl. She took things too lightly.

"You're an idiot." she grinned, shaking her head slowly.

"You're annoying." Sasuke didn't grin, just stared at her with his dead expression. She rolled her eyes and then got up from her seat.

"I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come?"

Sasuke stared at her dumb-founded. Did she not take him seriously at all? Why wasn't she reacting to his rudeness? That usually set most people off. He looked away from her and shook his head in disappointment.

"Whatever." She shrugged before smiling brightly at him. "Have a great day Sasuke!"

He looked at the bottom of his cup, the coffee drying on the edges. He heard the pink-haired girl walk away, her footsteps recognizable from last night. And as she turned the corner, he couldn't get the image of her eyes from his mind.

_Never leave me..._

_Our hearts entwined as one..._

_And as the sun rises..._

_Your hand remains gripped..._

_To mine..._

_You're not made out of porcelain..._

_Anymore..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that:) Read everything very carefully. That's all I'm going to tell you. Maybe you can figure a few things out! **

**Next chappie up on Wednesday. Yeah, I decided to update every 6 days instead. Lucky you right? Haha!**

**Love you,**

**Anna **


	3. Fuliginous

**

* * *

Hey guys! It's Wednesday and here I am!! Haha. 10 reviews this time …hopefully more next time, ne? I hope you guys all had a good Christmas! **

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: Naruto IS MINE AHAHAHAHA! No, not really.**

I'll do Review Corner after I get back from shopping. (GO BOXING DAY!)

**Thank you to my darling beta Ash!**

_Oh yeah, btw...The italics are mine. I wrote them myself...incase any of you are wondering. It's meant to be a poem._

* * *

_Follow the beating of your heart..._

_Let your mind run..._

_Close your eyes to this melody..._

_Come awake..._

_Escape with me..._

"Do you remember when I first became a vampire?" Naruto chuckled, looking out at the moon which was slowly being covered by the clouds.

Sasuke stirred, trying _not_ to recollect those memories. Memories that sometimes haunted him.

He licked his pinky finger, which had a little spot of blood on it before continuing. "I had to _beg_ you."

"You are foolish, Naruto." Sasuke dropped his head in dismay, shaking it slowly. It was as if he was following the rhythm of the leaves blowing in the wind.

"I don't regret it at all, Sasuke." Naruto smirked, now checking the rest of his fingers. "I love being a vampire."

Sasuke leaned back, his head resting on the bark of the tree they were seating under. He looked out at the huge moon just in front of him. "As do I Naruto... As do I."

--

---

--

---

--

**Porcelain**

**Fuliginous**

_Everything…is becoming foggy…_

**---**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**---**

_Flashback_

_October 25 1992 1:42 am _

"Sasuke!" The said boy heard him but did not turn around. He only adjusted his bag which was slung around his left shoulder. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled again, this time adding a bit more strain to his voice.

The black-haired boy stopped, letting the sound of Naruto's footsteps advance towards him in a slow moderate tempo.

"Do you know how amazing this is?" Naruto continued, eyeing his friend curiously. Sasuke stood still. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_, buddy?" He was talking with short gasps in between each word. He had been running for a very long time. "Where are you goin-"

"Away." Sasuke snarled, his voice low.

"You don't have to go-"

"Go home Naruto." Sasuke took a step forward only to be grabbed on to. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I want to be like you." He whispered suddenly, his teeth gritting together.

Sasuke loosened out of his hold and slowly turned to him, his eyes flaring that frightening shade of red. Naruto stood his ground, trying to let Sasuke know that he was sure of his decision.

"I want to be a vampire." He repeated.

"Why?" Sasuke's voice remained monotone. "What about your fam-"

"You know damn well my family doesn't give a _crap_ about me!" he roared. Sasuke understood. Naruto was never treated right by his family members, though Sasuke never really said anything about it.

Cerulean clashed with onyx for a moment before Sasuke began to turn away again.

"I want to leave this damned town and my damned family, Sasuke! I want to be able to live forever!" His eyes gleamed. Naruto stood his ground, his fingers cracking as he tightened his fist. "I thought we were friends, Sasuke!"

Sasuke paused, taking a deep breath. Before he knew it, Naruto was in front of him again, his eyes flashing a new emotion. "Make me a vampire…" he whispered, anger hinting in his voice. Sasuke didn't move, only stared at the blonde, at his helplessness. He looked over Naruto's shoulder to the forest in where he would escape into. He was about to move when he saw Naruto slowly get on his knees on the ground in front of himHe slowly brought his hands together and put them at his chest.

"Please, Sasuke." He choked out. His sad eyes pierced into his friend. "I'm begging you. Please! Turn me into a vampire, please!"

The blonde had reached his lowest level and it seemed to really upset the Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed him by the neck and pushed him hard against a near-by tree, snarlingfuriously.

"Sasuke…" Naruto quenched, his frustration rising by the second. "I need to get away from my _family_. You know I'm not happy Sasuke! You know they hate me! They _hate _me, Sasuke! They _hate _me and so does fucking_ everyone_ else! I need this Sasuke! Sasuke!" He let out a small grunt of anger. "I can escape this _torture_ with your help Sasuke! Please! _Sasuke!_"

Sasuke let out a piercing scowl, shutting Naruto up instantly. He began to tremble, finally realizing that this was no joke. That he was actually standing face to face with an actual vampire.

"You're foolish." Sasuke uttered, his breath leaving a puff of smoke in the cool air.

"Ple-" Naruto was cut off, his eyes widening in absolute agony.

Sasuke's fangs bore into him and the only thing that could be heard was the ear-splitting scream of a 19 year old boy, echoing through the forest.

_End of Flashback_

--

_Feel my love..._

_Let my memories take over..._

_What's left of you..._

Sakura stood against a cherry blossom tree, watching the cherry blossoms gently sway against the wind, and swooping towards the ground. They landed gently and she wondered what it would be like to be a leaf, though it was a silly thought. She smiled, absorbing the natural beauty around her and smelling the sweet aroma of the summer day. She closed her eyes, pushing away all thoughts...all sadness.

_Forget…_

_Forget..._

_Please forget…_

She heard a soft rustling behind her but paid no heed as to what it was.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto murmured, stepping beside her, admiring how the flowers fell beside him. Sakura looked around, surprised not to see Sasuke in view.

Sakura didn't really want his company but she had to be polite. There were days where she just wanted to be alone to think, or to let out her anger. She considered this spot one of her _special_ ones. However, she didn't really _mind_ the company. It was her first time talking to Naruto, _without_ Sasuke there.

"You and Sasuke are really good friends, I can tell." she smiled and paced around him, going over to his left side. She wanted to keep her mind occupied.

"He's not my friend Sakura," He paused. "He's my brother."

Sakura was in awe at his modesty. She smiled kindly and ruffled a bit of his hair, giggling. Naruto shook her away, his cerulean eyes gleaming with some hope.

"Sasuke...is different." she said, smiling to herself. Naruto's eyes, shifted back to their natural shine. He could already feel some infatuation she had with him and to him it was downright frustrating. She should just give up. There was no way in hell Sasuke would ever consider going out with someone; especially someone as _nice_ as Sakura. Naruto always imagined Sasuke's girlfriend (if he ever got one) to be dark and mysterious, someone like a sadist. He shuddered at the thought, and focused his attention on Sakura, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"He is…" he said, his body rocking nervously. Sometimes, he didn't really like talking about Sasuke. He was always afraid he may give some crucial information away.

"When did you guys meet?" she said, cocking her head at him. She was too inquisitive about them; he could tell.

"Two years ago." He lied. "I don't really remember." His wide smirk made it obvious that he was lying but Sakura pushed that away, hoping that he wouldn't lie again.

"Where's Ino?" he asked, changing the subject.

Sakura shifted her weight and leaned against the tree. "Not sure…"

Naruto mouthed a silent 'o' before smiling at her. He could tell something was bothering her; her eyes gave that away. Cerulean clashed with jade until both felt quite awkward with each other.

"Did you hear about the other murder yesterday?" she said, a worried tone hinting in her voice.

"Yeah." he said, shrugging. "That young lady right?" It must have been Sasuke's kill. Naruto didn't go out hunting for human last night. He ditched Sasuke for the animals and was quite proud of himself for doing that too. Resistance against human showed strength in the vampire world.

Her eyes became murky, sadness sweeping across her face. "Naruto," she whispered. "Can you keep a secret?"

Naruto nodded, a bit excited to hear the news, though he knew it wasn't _good_ news.

"I..." she struggled to capture the words in an appropriate manner. "I _know _her."

"What?" He asked, his lips forming a thin line. Her mood changed the whole atmosphere of the area. It was depressing.

"I knew her." she whispered, her voice raspy as if she was holding back tears.

Naruto's eyes widened his mind racing. "Who was she?"

"One of my cousin's friends…" she frowned, "There is too much killing…" Her tears had finally gotten the best of her and she got to her knees and started sobbing to herself. "Naruto, it's horrible."

He got down to comfort her by patting her back gently. "It's okay Sakura it-"

"No!" she screamed. "You don't understand! I don't think it's the typical murders."

Naruto cocked his head at her, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"It happens every other day, and they're always found at the lake and…they always look so pale. As if they have no more…" She pushed her hands to her ears, as if trying to force out some pestering sound. Naruto was a bit worried at what was happening to her. It was something he had never experienced before. "We have to stop it!" she screamed, unable to hold in her emotions. She collapsed into Naruto's arms, her tears pouring out. Naruto didn't know what to do. He was frozen and when tried to speak he was unable to.

She stopped crying for a moment, collecting her thoughts; Naruto's arms wrapped around her. "I just can't take this. They have to find who's doing it."

"Yeah, that would-"

"And they have to _kill_ him!" she pushed.

"Sakura…" he said, a smile couldn't help but creep up on his face. Humans were so silly.

"I – I couldn't move when I heard the news." She said, still looking out at the trees. Then her eyes widened, a few more tears spilling down her cheeks. "It just really hit me then."

Naruto gasped, sighing mentally.

"We can't just sit around, and keep losing the people we love. We really have to start doing something!"

---

_You can't escape fate..._

_You have to learn to accept it..._

Sasuke stiffened when Sakura walked in the coffee shop the next morning. He tightly grasped his mug, hoping she would walk right passed.

"Good morning." she smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes, angrily. She grabbed her coffee and sat down in front of him.

"How are you?" she asked, her head shifting a bit to the side. He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, before looking over passed her shoulder. He didn't want to make eye contact, afraid that she may recognize him from that night. Why was she always out so late? It...annoyed him.

"What do you want?" he asked, flat-out.

"Can't I say hello?" she smiled, her fist under her chin. She was staring at him with a certain intensity and he felt a bit disturbed by this.

"You're annoying." he smirked slightly, before running his finger around the rim of his mug. She laughed.

"Idiot," she mumbled after realizing that he would never really join her in her laughter.

She grabbed her mug and stood up, facing Sasuke. "Let's go for a walk." she smirked.

He looked away from her, letting her know that he still wasn't interested. Sakura smiled to herself before reaching over to ruffle Sasuke's hair playfully. He slapped her hand away only to receive a frustrated punch in the arm.

"God, Sasuke. You have no heart." she said angrily, before walking out. She turned around and stomped away, before suddenly being stopped by a forceful hand squeezing her wrist. Sasuke was glaring at her and as she turned around, he smirked lightly before getting up and nodding his head at her.

She smiled, her eyes gazing down to his hand which was still tightly grasped on her wrist. The feeling was ice cold, but she didn't seem to mind. He realized that he was still holding on to it and scowled, forcefully letting go of her. Her scent came back to mind and he crinkled his nose. She shook her head before leading him out the door. He followed, his eyes closed and the warmth of her skin still tingling on his hand.

_My love is forever yours..._

_I will die for you..._

_My porcelain doll..._

_You're my beautiful porcelain doll..._

_Let's go back to the beginning..._

_When you first learned the truth..._

_Your heart beating..._

_Mind racing..._

_Uncertainty..._

_But I loved you..._

_And I still do..._

"Sasuke?" Sakura smiled, getting out her change purse. "What flavour do you want?"

Sasuke scowled, his hands moving around in his pockets. "I don't want any."

"Vanilla it is then." she sighed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, stepping back to a table in the ice cream parlor and leaving her in the line alone. He looked out the window to the sky as he frowned.Why did he even bother coming with her? It frustrated him how he didn't even know what he was doing. He just followed her without any idea as to why. It aggravated him, just simply annoying

Sakura strolled over slowly, careful not to spill the two cones in her hands. Sasuke watched her walk over, his eyebrows still furrowed and his expression irritable. She handed him the cone, her head cocked to one side. "What's up with you?"

He lifted an eyebrow and snatched it from her, cracking the cone a bit. Sakura's eyes widened. She tried to smile, but she was feeling a bit too awkward.

"Yuck." Sasuke frowned, taking a whiff of his icecream. Sakura was appalled. She narrowed her eyes together before stomping out of the ice cream shop. Sasuke followed, his pace slow.

He yawned loudly when he caught up with her and she rolled her eyes angrily. "Not even a thank you." she growled, irritated. Sasuke paid no attention, though he heard her. He took a lick of his ice cream deciding that the taste wasn't _that_ bad. When he turned over at Sakura, he noticed that she was no longer beside him. He looked back, annoyed to see her looking down at her ice cream, which was now splattered all over the floor. Idiotic girl. She let out an aggravating whine, her arms crossed to her chest. She was such a child.

Sakura looked up at him, hopeful that he may offer his ice cream to her. Sasuke stared down at his ice cream considering his options and finally turned away from her, continuing on his way. She sighed, stomping behind him as he annoyingly licked his ice cream.

It was cold that night. It didn't really feel like a summer breeze. Maybe, it was because they were both famished.

A little girl was stooped down by a fallen garbage bin, looking for anything she could possibly eat. The only sound that could be heard was the little _rapping_, her hands made as she dug her way through the filth. A low snarl was heard from above her and she abruptly stood, looking around. She turned around, surprised to see a tall figure approach her slowly. There was another shadow watching from a far distance. She inched back as the figure stepped forward, stepping into the light from a near-by street lamp. His onyx hair glazed a different color and his mouth was shifted into a frown.

Naruto watched as Sasuke continued to walk up to the girl. She froze now, just staring at Sasuke. Her lips trembled and she slowly reached and held out her arm, her palm facing upwards. Her ragged clothes added to her helplessness and Naruto snickered as Sasuke turned back to his partner with a satisfied look on his face. Naruto looked down as his partner jumped for the girl. Her screams soon became a muffled call and it echoed through the alley.

Quieter.

Quieter.

Quieter.

_Until silence..._

"Naruto...come."

---

_I'm telling you..._

_I love you..._

"One more." Sasuke said, his hand swiping across his face. They were jumping from building to building, their arms outstretched behind them.

Naruto stopped suddenly, looking out to the street from the top of a short apartment.

Sasuke walked over to him and peered over the building to where he was looking.

It was Sakura.

She was quickly walking to the end of the street. Sasuke rolled his eyes; he was used to this. She was always out at this time and he learned to just avoid the place. A low snarl was heard from Naruto and Sasuke turned to him. Naruto's eyes flared a deep red as his face slowly twisted into a smirk. His muscles tensed and he cracked his knuckles before turning to Sasuke.

"Sakura..." he whispered. Naruto liked her scent...a lot.

Sasuke looked back down at Sakura. Her hair blew with the wind and the smell of a fresh summer field filled his mind again. He shook it off and looked back at Naruto, who was now almost hanging off the building. He crouched down, ready to pounce on her from above. Sasuke watched him before peering back down at the girl.

Another growl was heard from Naruto and he began to leap when suddenly, a hand was forced to his chest holding him back. Naruto snarled at his partner, a crazed look in his eyes. Sasuke's hand was firm and he would not move. He was still looking down at the pink-haired girl; watching her every step.

"Sasuke.." he said angrily. "Let me go."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed, glaring at Naruto. Naruto cringed, trying to overcome the feeling of attacking Sakura. Her scent lingered in him but he turned away angrily, letting her continue on her path. He began to curse under his breath but Sasuke paid no heed to it. His expression was solemn but he couldn't help but stare back down at her.

She was crying.

---

_Open your eyes..._

_Experience my love..._

_Give me a chance..._

"Morning!" Sakura yelled across the café as Sasuke took a step inside. He frowned, taking a step back into the sun. He shoved his hands into his pockets and decided to walk to another coffee shop, though there wasn't any that he liked. They didn't make Mocha-Cherry Cappachino anywhere else.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes angrily before turning around to the shout. Sakura was running with two coffee cups in her hands. Sasuke looked grim.

"Mocha-Cherry!" she said ecstatically, handing him the cup. He looked at her a moment before nodding his head and reluctantly taking the cup. "I never see you at that fast-food restaurant anymore." she took a sip of her coffee, trying to hide the embarrassment in her eyes.

"I quit." he stated bluntly. He just...didn't feel like working there anymore.

Sakura started to mouth a silent 'Oh' but was stopped. "I needed the time for university."

"And Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged. He couldn't care less. "What do you do?"

"Well..I.." she pursed her lips, her eyes shifting towards the sky. "I'm still in University but I work as a secretary at a building not too far from here."

"Aa," Sasuke murmurred. She must have worked late hours, which explained why she was always walking home alone at night.

_But the crying..._

"It's nice weather today." Sakura smiled, breaking Sasuke out of his trance. He sighed, looking over at her hair. She caught him staring and raised an eyebrow. "Do you like my hair?"

"No." He yawned.

She sighed and walked forward, picking up her pace. He just wouldn't talk to her!

Sasuke smirked, letting her walk away. She was annoying.

She stopped suddenly, whipping her head back at him. "Well?!" she yelled. "Aren't you supposed to stop me?!"

Sasuke continued walking, looking at her big eyes, which were bulging out of her head. She looked kind of funny and he couldn't help but smirk. She stood where she was, watching him walk closer and closer. He stopped beside her and handed her the cup before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. She shook the cup, realizing it was empty and angrily threw it on the floor. She sighed, hastily picking it up again and throwing it at Sasuke. Sasuke moved his head to the side, letting the cup fly passed him. She let out another whine as he knelt and picked it up.

"Don't litter, Sakura." he said, tossing the cup into a garbage can. She stared at him for a second before chuckling to herself.

How annoying.

---

_I promise I'll never let you go..._

_I promise..._

_I'll always be there..._

"Are you going to go alone ag-" Naruto hissed, but was stopped with the speed of Sasuke running past him in the opposite direction. He turned just in time to catch him run around the corner. Naruto shrugged, cocking his head a bit.

Sasuke looked at his watch. It was 11:30. They usually wouldn't go out this early but he had this new curiosity to see something. He picked up his pace until he reached the street. The very same street that Sakura always walked on. His breath was short and heavy and he quickly made his way to the only business building located there. He reached the building only to find it closed.

He took a step back. What was he doing there in the first place? Why had he had the sudden urge to show up and see…

He blinked, forcing away his thoughts and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was about to go when he noticed a few lights on at the very top floor of the building.

He didn't know why he did it but he didn't stop himself. He ran to a near-by tree and instantly climbed it, hopping from limb to limb until he reached the top. He peered over to the window and looked in, the light blinding him a bit.

Sakura was sitting next to an old gruff man wearing a suit. He was showing her things on a computer and she didn't look too satisfied. As a matter of fact, she looked a bit upset. Sasuke cocked his head, a bit angry with himself that he actually made his way just to see what was going on. Why did he care? Deciding on a method of getting down, he suddenly noticed the man turn to Sakura. Her eyes widened as he brushed his arm against her thigh and pushed his hand up under her skirt. She stood up, stepping away from him but he proceeded, slowly walking towards her. Sasuke watched solemnly. She was shouting something at him and then...

Then he slapped her. Right across the face and she fell down and began to cry. But he wasn't done. He began to throw things at her. Anything he could touch. And she continued crying. Sasuke cocked his head again, watching as the man picked up his whisky bottle and took a long drink. Then he left the room, leaving her with a mess. And she sat there...tears streaming down her pale face.

She looked up and out the window, surprised to see Sasuke sitting there and peering. Sasuke widened his eyes but in a blink, he was gone. Sakura shook her head, wiping away the tears in her eyes. How could Sasuke be there? She slowly stood up and began to pick up the broken items on the floor.

That was too close. He cracked his knuckles and looked up towards the tree he was on, only to find Naruto standing in front of him.

"So you came to see Sakura." He whispered, a little edgy.

He scowled, turning away from the blonde. Naruto began to chuckle but stopped as Sakura stepped out of the building. He stirred, his eyes becoming fierce and cold. Naruto jeered forward, only to be stopped again by Sasuke. Naruto took a deep breath before stepping back and running away. Sasuke followed, taking one last glance at the girl.

---

_You mustn't be scared..._

_I won't hurt you..._

Sasuke sat drinking his coffee, enjoying the silence when Sakura walked in. He rolled his eyes and got up before she actually came and sat down with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked as she walked towards the counter. He gave her a nod and left, his hands shoved in his pockets. As usual. She sighed and walked to the counter, taking out her money.

"I'll have a-"

"Oh, you're Sakura?" The waitress asked kindly.

She nodded and smiled. The waitress rushed behind the counter only to reappear with a drink in her hand.

"Mocha-Cherry Cappuccino." she smiled, holding it out to her.

Sakura was surprised. Was she that much of a good customer? "T-thank you!" she smiled, handing her the money. The lady shook her head and smiled.

"It's already been paid for." She frowned trying to search for the buyer. "He must have left. He was sitting over there." She pointed to the table where Sasuke had been sitting. Sakura stared at it with a dumbfounded expression on her face for a very long time.

Sasuke?

She smiled before taking her coffee and thoughtfully made her way to his seat.

Suddenly, the door opened and the same gruff man that she was with yesterday stomped up to her. "Sakura! I told you that I needed you at the office today." He slammed a hand on the table, causing her coffee to spill all over the floor. She looked around to all the customers that were now watching.

"I'm s-sorr-"

"Let's go! Into my car now." He stared long and hard at her, his moustache ruffled. He looked very tired.

She stood up and waited for him to lead before looking down at the floor.

"Okay...daddy."

_Now all is passed..._

_We've made it through..._

_You are mine..._

_And I am yours..._

_You have broken..._

_Through your porcelain wall..._

_That beautiful porcelain wall..._

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, I know, this one is SUPER long. Well, I decided to combine two of my shorter chapters. :) **

**Yes, I know. Sasuke is still a bitch. But at least he bought her a coffee? **

**And Sakura…**

**Her dad is a mental case.**

**Hope you liked it,**

**PLEASE review! It keeps me going. See you on Tuesday!**

**Luv Anna**


	4. Oppugnant

**It's Monday!!! Okay so, during the week (since it's Christmas break) I decided to sit down and start drawing some fanart.**

**In the end, I was able to draw and photoshop two Naruto fanart, totally based for this story. I love my new graphics tablet!! BONZAI!**

**So, you guys should check it out. The two links are on my profile or you can go to deviant art and check my profile. My user name is bananaaanna (since annabananaa was taken o.O) **

**Please go see them now so that when you review, I can get your feedback. Instead of waiting for a WHOLE week! Hahahaha… **

**Hope you like this chapter. I was writing chapter 13…and it's my favorite one so far. I can't wait till you guys get there. It's like im going to go crazy. Oh well, only 7 more weeks to go. HOLY CRAP O.O That's a LONG TIME. Okay, well, this story has tons of good chapters so don't worry.**

**I'm sure you guys will like this chapter. –grins-**

**Enjoy,**

**Love Anna**

**P.S HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Goodness gracious. I do own the drawings I did though… LOL…**

Review Corner:

**Animequeen100- **Kill her father… Hmm, good prediction. Hahaha! Sasuke is such an ass it's funny. Hopefully, he _will_ get better ne?

**xteenuh102593- **Oh really? October 25th 1992 is my sister's birthday…that's why I used it LOL. AWESOME! Aww, I'm glad you like this story. I try to make the characters as 3-d as possible so you guys can relate to them some how. I think that's most effective.

**Ihearttoast09- **Yeah, Sakura's dad _is_ mental. ANYWAY! I was thinking we elope in Miami, since its nicer there and I don't like the whole _Vegas _atmosphere. Tell me what you think, dollface. LOL

**Nandy- **Maybe he will nandy… Maybe he _will. _–cue evil laughter-

**Animeaddict19- **Wow, im thrilled you liked Wanting that much. Hahaha! I thought it was cool too. :) Hope you continue reading!!

**Partyrockstar100- **I really hope this story isn't 234034 chapters long. LOL

**Mikocho- **:) Lot's of people probably thought it was a song. So KUDOS to you!!!! YOU ROCKK. Hope you keep reviewing.

_I forgot to mention. __**If you want to submit an art work to me, either it being Wanting, HMH or Porcelain! FEEL FREE TO DO SO. I'LL BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE. I'll put it up on my profile for the whole WORLD to see!!!!**_

**Thank you to my darling Beta Ash.**

* * *

_I cannot express how much you mean to me…_

_Taking this chance…_

_Tasting a totally different side of love…_

_Kissing death…_

_Smiling…_

_At me…_

Naruto was waiting in the elevator. Why did Sasuke have to live on the top floor? He mumbled something to himself before stepping out and made his way to the door.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, his eyes glazed with some anger mixed with confusion. He walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Sasuke yawned and sat on the couch. Naruto stood.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded his head. He could tell his best friend was troubled but it didn't really seem to bother him.

"Why didn't you let me kill her?" His fist crunched into a ball.

Sasuke nodded again, looking at the television. Again, he paid no heed.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Naruto yelled. This was weird for him. Sasuke never questioned his kills; he always went along with them. Why did Sakura have to be any different? Her scent wouldn't leave him and he was getting quite agitated. He had never backed down on a kill. This was a totally new sensation. A bad one.

_He needed her._

Sasuke nodded again, his eyes not jeering from his show.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sat down beside him and grabbed his collar. Sasuke's eyes suddenly gleamed a new emotion. He hated being grabbed. His eyes jeered towards his best friend. "I've never been stopped by you before." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke stayed silent, his eyes glazed into Naruto.

"Let me tell you now." He tightened his grip, making sure as to pester Sasuke even more. "When I want something...I get it."

Naruto glared at him for a few seconds before letting go and leaving.

_Bastard_.

Sasuke smirked.

---

--

---

--

---

**Porcelain**

**Oppugnant**

_I don't always want to be...the bad guy..._

---

--

---

--

---

"Ino," She was crying again. Ino sighed deeply, understanding exactly what was going on. Sakura grasped the receiver tightly in her palm.

"Come over, Hun." Ino replied, trying to smile.

Sakura tried to stop crying but the tears kept coming. She hiccupped, muttering a thank you to her friend and hanging up the phone. She rushed to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her cheek was a deep red but she realized that it always went away in a few minutes.

_Dammit._

She washed her face of the dead tears and stepped out, only to be faced with her father. She sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm going out." She said briefly.

Her father smiled and took another drag of his cigarette. "Okay." He leaned in towards her face. He smelled of cheap cologne and smoke. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She angrily stepped aside and ran to the door.

He turned around angrily. "Sakura," he slurred, his voice calm yet expecting. She knew what this meant. The tone. The tone told a thousand stories.

She sighed again, forcing away her tears, and turned to him. It was a must. It was compulsory. "I love you, Daddy. Bye."

--

_You're strong…_

_And I love that…_

_Almost as much…_

_As I love you…_

"What happened this time?" Ino hissed, patting Sakura's back in dismay. She was hunched over, facing the television. She didn't really want to talk about it.

Ino suppressed a sigh and leaned back into the couch. "I hope he didn't-"

"No..." she murmured. Her father would never do that. He would never. Would he?

"I don't understand why you're still living with that ignorant man." Ino huffed, crossing her arms and looking down at her feet. How could someone so smart be so _stupid_?

"He's usually a nice guy and you know that, Ino. It's only when he drinks..." Sakura drifted off, watching as the boy in the television grasped the ladies waist and brought her into a kiss.

She felt so _lonely_.

"Yeah, but he drinks all the time now."

"Well, that's only cause..." She pursed her lips. "Cause..."

"I'm sorry," Ino said quickly, covering up her mistake. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It doesn't matter. My mom was a," she averted her eyes to the ground. "She was a bad person."

Ino shifted in her seat, feeling a bit awkward in this situation. She knew how much Sakura hated talking about her mother. Who could blame her? She did walk out, just a year ago. It seemed like just yesterday, when Sakura arrived at her door, nose and eyes blistering red and tears quickly rolling down her cheeks.

"Anyways, my dad is all I have left. Even though," she sighed. "He may hurt me, sometimes."

"Well, that still doesn't explain," Ino shuddered angrily. "It still doesn't explain why he _touches_ you."

"He's drunk." Sakura said angrily. He wasn't a bad man. He wasn't. He had given her everything she had wanted. Sakura just thought of this as a phase. He was just taking it all out on her; his hurt, his pain and his anger.

Ino shook her head and then shrugged. She just couldn't understand. Being drunk was _not_ an excuse.

"May I-"

"You can stay the night." Ino smiled, finally answering the question she had been waiting for.

"Thanks." Sakura said, laughing a bit. "You always know."

"Of course. It's my job." She started looking around for the phone, a small smile curling up on her face. The image of two boys filled her mind. "Now let's see if we can get the guys to come over too."

"It's always the guys!" Sakura snorted, shaking her head. Ino had always been like that.

"Yeah…but-"

"Ino. You're desperate." she sighed.

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, whatever. Call them, but we're going shopping tomorrow and they're _not_ coming."

---

_Now hold me…_

_Please hold me…_

_And wipe away my tears…_

"No." Sasuke said gruffly into the phone. He rolled his eyes as Ino began to mutter something boring to him.

_Blah…blah…blah…_

Naruto came sauntering from the kitchen, with a beer in his hand and cocked his head at Sasuke, who was now yawning loudly.

"Who is it?" he asked, taking a long drink.

Sasuke handed him the phone and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Naruto smiled ecstatically. "Sure, we'll come over Ino."

Sasuke snarled and then rolled his eyes again.

"Go alone." Sasuke hissed, as Naruto put the phone down. Naruto shrugged, showing that he really didn't care this time and left. Sasuke sighed, his eyes turning to the window. His mind rushed to those sad memories of his past.

Naruto froze the moment the door opened. His eyes widened as Sakura smiled at him, gesturing for him to come in. He tensed, her scent filling his nose.

"Are you going to come in?" she smiled.

He made his hand into a fist and squeezed, trying to force out any feeling. He tried not to breath. Slowly, he walked into the room, his face still tensed and flabbergasted. He had the sudden urge to pounce on her and he was trying his best to hold it in.

_This had never happened before._

"Sa...ku...ra." he said through gritted teeth. She raised an eyebrow before leaning in close to see if he was okay.

"You okay, Naruto?" she inquired.

He didn't have his fangs. It was 4:00 pm and the sun was shining. If he wanted to kill her, he would have to kill her with an object. But if he killed her, Ino would be witness to it. His best chance was to grab something and kill them both. First starting with Ino and then inch in towards Sakura. She would probably be too scared to move. However, he would have to be fast. Girls sometimes had the courage to fight back, and if he took too long, she might scream and alert the other residents of the apartment.

"Naruto?"

He snapped out of his trance.

Better not take the risk. He would have to wait till nightfall.

"I...I have to go." he said quickly, deciding to take the easy way out. Then he ran. She had really gotten to him, and he had to end this misery soon.

---

_Truth is painful…_

_But your love is so pure…_

Sasuke was roaming the streets mindlessly again. He had already eaten and he had found himself gawking at the building where Sakura worked. He sighed, looking around to see if anyone was there and then looked up to the pitch black sky. His mind traced back to his childhood and he frowned to himself as the memories came to life.

The man tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke winced, now gazing up at the sky.

"You're _different_." The man said, his onyx eyes piercing into his son. Sasuke's lips formed a thin line, and a drop of sweat slowly fell down the side of his forehead. "I'm so sorry…" He drifted off, his hand still firmly grasped to Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke turned to him, his eyes fierce. "How dare you…" he paused. "How dare you make me one of _you_."

"I had no choice." His father protested. "You know that. I told you the time would come."

Sasuke freed himself and stared deep into his father's kind eyes. "I hate you." He sneered, taking a few steps back. His father shook his head sadly, his lips forming a frown.

"I hate you!" Sasuke looked away angrily, continuing to slowly step back. "How could you?"

"You're nineteen, son. You knew the time was coming. Your brother-"

"My brother is gone! He's disappeared! All because of you!" Sasuke yelled, now meters away from his father.

"He made the wrong choice Sasuke and you know that. Let me teach you, let me-"

"No!"

Sasuke returned back to reality. He shifted his weight and stuffed his hands into his pockets, forcing his mind to other things. He slowly began to walk away when the door of the building opened and Sakura came stumbling out confused. She paused and then sauntered over. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened but he knew that in order to get out of this mess, he had to stay calm.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled, checking her watch. "And so late too."

He gave a disgusted frown and began to walk away. Of course, he expected Sakura to follow and she did.

"You could walk me home." She smirked, trying to get him to look at her. He kept his distance. She wondered why he was acting so odd. Usually, he would glance over or something of that sort. Nothing this night.

"Hn," he sneered, forgetting that his voice was different. Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"Why did Naruto leave so quick today? He did tell you, didn't he? It was so strange."

Again, silence.

Teasingly, she stepped in front of him and he stopped abruptly. He looked up and she saw his eyes.

Sakura's mouth began to drop but she shook it off and said nothing. His eyes were a reddish color and his face was paler than ever. Her heartbeat slowly picked up it's pace and for some odd reason; she didn't quite feel like she was safe. She stepped back beside him and walked a bit ahead; she would rather be alone. It didn't really seem like a coincidence that he was standing exactly outside her building at the exact time she got off work.

Sasuke noticed her fear and he kind of smirked at how stupid she was.

He thought he had heard some rustling behind him but thought of it only as a cat.

Suddenly, he felt himself get pushed up against a wall and when he opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see Naruto's eyes fiercely staring at him.

"I told you she was _mine_." He whispered angrily. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

Sakura whipped her head around and stumbled backwards.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered in confusion.

Naruto looked back at her for a second who gave Sasuke enough time to free himself and grab his collar. Naruto began to struggle, and pushed out of Sasuke's grasp, now turning towards Sakura.

She gawked at them, not being able to understand what was happening. She wanted to run but she knew they were her friends. But what were they doing here so late at night? She gripped her cellphone in her pocket and took in a deep breath.

Sasuke acted fast. He grabbed Naruto's shirt and began to run; Naruto stumbling backwards and staring directly at her. She stared in absolute wonder at the speed and accuracy of how the raven haired boy ran.

Naruto let out a wretched yell, his mouth opening wide. Sasuke picked up his speed, only determined to get them away.

And then she saw the fangs.

_When I look at you…_

_I see love…_

_I feel love…_

_I know love…_

_For the very first time…_

_Porcelain is breakable…_

_And so are you…_

_My darling…_

_So are you…_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Again, if you want to see my image of them, go to my profile and press those links!**

**Lots of love,**

**Anna**

**P.S Reviews are greatly appreciated. They keep me running.**

**P.P.S See you on Sunday!!!**

**P.P.S Maybe my italics are something more. -smiles-**


	5. Persiflage

**Hey Guys! Man I'm so depressed. School starts again tomorrow. Enjoy the chapter! I need reviews to cheer me up. SIGH.**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

I have decided to just send everyone who reviews a reply. That way, you get your answers fast and I don't take up too much of your time.

**Thank you to my lovely beta Ash!**

* * *

_In honesty..._

_I didn't want it to happen..._

_I didn't want to risk it..._

_But maybe..._

_Maybe i'm glad I did..._

There was a light rapping noise outside Ino's door. She opened it to find Sakura standing dumb stricken, her eyes wide with fear.

"Sakura?" Ino said worried. "Come in, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Sakura stumbled in as her knees hit the floor. She had run all the way to Ino's apartment.

"Sakura?" Ino asked again. Sakura looked up at her friend and pursed her lips in confusion.

"Naruto and Sasuke..." she began.

Immediately, Ino began bombarding her with countless questions.

"Are they okay? Are they hurt? What happened? Did one die? Did they _both_ die?"

"No!" Sakura yelled, putting a hand to her heart. "It's not like that..." She didn't really know what to say. It all happened so fast, and she wasn't quite sure what she saw. However, she clearly remembered the fangs and she was sure she had seen them. She was sure. Who were they? _What_ were they? She knew she had sensed something different about them but never did she think it would be like this. _The fangs, the skin color, the speed...could they be...?_

--

---

--

---

--

**Porcelain**

**Persiflage**

_I'm here…for one reason…_

**--**

**---**

**--**

**---**

**--**

"You idiot." Sasuke yelled, throwing Naruto into his apartment. Naruto ran towards him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Me? You're the idiot, Sasuke!" His eyes were fierce and angry. "It's your entire fault she knows! Why didn't you let me get her? Why didn't you let me _get her_?" He tightened his grip only to be punched hard in the stomach.

"Everything was going okay and then you came out of no where, like a crazed maniac."

"Since when have you ever cared about anyone but yourself?" Naruto wasn't paying attention, as he gripped his abdomen. "Why is this girl making you _different_?"

"She's not." Sasuke replied angrily, staring down at him.

She wasn't. She wasn't.

"Bull shit." Naruto winced as he slowly stood up. Sasuke finally had a clear look of him and saw that his mouth had streaks of blood and his fangs were coated with a light reddish color. All he did was eat. Suck out the blood from _everything_ and today it really _irritated_ Sasuke. "This is total bullshit Sasuke and you know that. It's going to be hard now but you fucking won't let me kill her. She's going to make it _so_ hard."

Sasuke tightened his fist into a ball and shut his eyes angrily. Naruto seemed to be making some sense. Why did he stop? Why didn't he let Naruto finish her? Why?

"Why is she so _different_?" he asked, again. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto sitting on the couch staring up at him. Naruto's weight shifted as he tried to grasp the right words. "I hope you don't like-"

"Shut up." Sasuke pushed, sitting down beside him.

Naruto tightened his fist as well. "I won't touch her." He challenged, hoping Sasuke would come through and allow him to do what he wanted.

Sasuke stayed silent. He wanted to say that he didn't give a shit and that Naruto could if he wanted to but the words just wouldn't escape him. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was flustered about this too and he got up and gave him a hard glare. "You better know what you're doing, Sasuke. I hope you're as smart as you look." And with that said, Naruto walked out, his fangs retracting as the sun peeked out behind a building.

--

_You can blame me..._

_Hit me..._

_Scold me..._

_But please..._

_Never stop loving me..._

Sakura was determined to find him. Determined to find any one of them. She didn't want to talk to them; she just wanted to make sure of the teeth. She wanted to see _those_ again. The first place she could think of was the coffee shop. She was sure to find Sasuke there and as she stepped in, she felt this overwhelming feeling as she laid eyes upon the back of Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke!" she called, trying to act casual. She was far from being "casual". She slowly made her way up to him and sat down at his table.

Sasuke was expecting this sooner or later and he tried his best to keep his eyes away from her. For some reason, he couldn't seem to complete such a simple task.

There was a silence and Sasuke could feel the tension between them.

"What happened last night?" she whispered suddenly, her eyes fierce and curious. Sasuke shrugged.

"You were walking me home and Naruto came and then you took him away with… super speed!" she hissed, still making sure that no one was listening. Everyone would think she was insane. Who knows, maybe she was.

Sasuke looked up at her and smirked. "You're crazy."

"Don't play dumb with me Sasuke!" she yelled, slamming her hand hard on the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing. There was complete silence, everyone gawking at Sakura. She didn't even seem to notice. "What are you exactly?!"

"Why don't you tell me?" Sasuke snarled.

Everyone was back to chattering away and Sakura pulled her hand back. "Yesterday night... I saw... I saw fangs."

She kept her voice as low as possible.

Sasuke let out a small chortle and this really made her feel stupid.

"I saw them! I know I-"

"Then you saw them." Sasuke's eyes bore into her, his mouth shaped into a thin line.

Her heart shook with fear.

"What are you?" Sakura asked again.

Sasuke continued to stare and Sakura began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"For all I know, you could be a killer, a crazed animal, an alien even. If you don't tell me, I'll report you to the poli-"

"No you won't." In a blink, Sasuke was inches away from her. As he whispered those words, thousands of chills were sent down her spine.

How did he _do _that?

He slowly backed away from her and took a sip from his drink.

"You're… crazy."

"You're the one talking about me being an alien." Sasuke smirked.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You and I, both know what you are Sasuke."

"What am I then?" he inquired, leaning back in his chair. How amusing.

"You're a," she couldn't bring herself to say it. "..A...you're a..."

"What?" He played, getting curious as to what she had to say though he knew she already was aware of it.

"I know,"

"You know what?" he pushed, trying to pressure it out of her.

She took a deep breath.

"I know you're a vampire."

Sasuke grinned. She was smarter than she looked and if there weren't so many people around, he may have just hurt her.

He would never bring himself to do that though. Stupid human.

"A vampire?" He gave her a long stare.

She couldn't help but notice how calm he was and she realized that she was being pretty calm too. After all that had happened, she was sure she would have been more frightened.

However, she didn't want to get any more involved with them. She knew they were vampires. She just knew it.

"Yes." she said confidently and this time he didn't smirk. He just cocked his head at her and then looked away.

"Wow..." he mumbled to himself.

Sakura didn't know what to do next. Walk out? Ask more? She was sure of this. Almost 100 percent sure.

"And now?" he said ,grinning, as if reading her mind.

There was a pause as she pondered a solution.

"I'm leaving." she said triumphantly. As she got up Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her down. They're eyes were level and he moved not an inch.

"You're very annoying..." he whispered. "You pink haired…loser."

"Leave me alone."

"I can't. Not anymore anyway." he smirked and then released her.

She blushed and then gave him a hard glare when she realized what she was doing. She whipped around and marched away, trying to look as confident as she sounded. They were dangerous but very interesting.

Maybe even, too interesting.

---

_Cause without your love..._

_It would bring my world..._

_To a crashing end..._

"What do you think of this one?" Ino asked, smiling at Sakura. Sakura looked at her dumb stricken. She had been telling her the whole "vampire" story and she didn't even care!

"Its good." she sighed, turning away to a skirt.

"Don't worry Sakura." Ino smirked, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I promise they won't eat you."

"Stop it, Ino."

Ino laughed. "But you're being so silly. How could you even think that? Vampires? That's stupid."

Sakura shrugged. She knew it. She just knew it. "I'm telling you-"

"Whatever." Ino laughed again and then made her way to the change room. "I'll be back."

Sakura sighed again and then sat down on a near-by chair.

"Sakura..." She heard her name being called but when she turned around, no one was there. She shuddered. The thought of someone following her crept up behind.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see Naruto approaching her from the other side of the mall. Her heart picked up her pace. When she was with Sasuke, she felt at ease but at the sight of Naruto fear was already rushing through her veins. Maybe it was because it was _his_ fangs which she saw.

"Hey." Sakura smiled. She half-frowned as he sat down beside her.

"Long time no see." he joked.

"What happened yesterday?" she smiled.

There was a long pause.

"I was really mad at Sasuke." Naruto whispered, bringing his fist into a ball.

She mouthed a silent 'o' and shifted her weight. She felt uncomfortable around him and she was speechless.

"I have to go." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, his face looking stiff.

Sakura stood up, and gave him a secure smile. "Alright."

"Be careful." he smiled, and his eyes gleamed.

--

_Speak to me..._

That night, Naruto left Sasuke first. Sasuke just stood, watching his partner run off into the forest. He decided that he would eat later.

He found himself running back to the same place Sakura worked. It was a bad habit and he had become accustomed to watching her walk passed the street alone. She was always on her cell phone.

He was sitting on the top of a building as she walked by that night and she once again pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

As she chattered away, Sasuke couldn't help but watch her every movement very closely. This girl...

She _was_ different.

In the back of his mind he always knew that but this time, he admitted it to himself. He _knew_ she was different. She was. She was.

He didn't know if that was a good thing.

He found himself following her as she rounded the corner, all the way to her house. She went up to the door and then turned around, looking up into the sky; like an empty invitation.

He waited till she fully went inside and till a bedroom light switched on. That one had to be Sakuras.

After half an hour, the lights switched off and he presumed that she must have been sleeping. Thinking it was all a waste of time, he began to turn around.

What the hell was he waiting there for, anyway?

What the fuck was wrong with him?

However, he couldn't bring himself to just leave. He actually wanted to _see_ her. See her _sleeping_.

He thought he was going crazy but the urge was killing him.

Sasuke crept to the window using a branch of a tree and then slowly peered through it. She lay peacefully, the blanket covering her fully, except her foot which was hanging out at the side. She looked so serene, so peaceful and he just found himself staring at her for the longest time. Just staring.

She stirred and he backed away, but it was a false alarm. He inched back and her mouth seemed to move a bit. He guessed she snored.

What a loser.

When he watched her, he felt his body relax. All tension escaped and he traveled into his own world, thinking of his own things. Reminiscing the few good times that he had had before he became a vampire.

It was like she had some sort of power.

--

_I'll listen..._

_I promise..._

Naruto hungrily jumped from tree to tree so swiftly that it was almost as if he was invisible. His urge for blood was stronger than ever before. The taste lingered on his tongue and he became even more anxious. He wiped away a speck of blood from his mouth as he scanned the forest looking for any living thing possible. Anything. Anything to satisfy him.

Anything.

Anything.

_Anything._

_Faster._

_Faster._

_**Faster.**_

Suddenly, he found himself colliding with something and he flew back a few meters away. He raised himself slowly, the heel of his palm pushed up against his eye and to the sound of a low snarl. Not having time to open his eyes, he was instantly pushed against a near-by tree his throat grasped tightly.

"Watch it."

"S-Sasuke..." he choked, looking directly into those familiar eyes.

He tightened his grasp and frowned slightly. "I am not Sasuke."

Naruto looked a bit closer, realizing that he was indeed not Sasuke. His silhouette covered his face except for his mouth which was now curving into a sinister smirk.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi."

"U-Uchiha?" Naruto gasped and Itachi released him. He recovered and stood. Itachi merely nodded his head.

Relatives? Brothers, maybe?

"Do you know Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded out of instinct, his mind jeered from the subject. He never knew that Sasuke had family, let alone siblings. They were siblings right? Well, he knew for sure he was a vampire. His immense strength, his pale skin and especially his fangs gave it away.

He didn't notice the way Itachi's eyes glimmered when he had nodded.

"Where is he?" Itachi hissed, smiling again.

Naruto's weight shifted. He sensed something bad about Itachi and he wasn't going to tell him anything until he knew he could trust him for sure.

"Why?" Naruto sneered, his mind still on the mysteries of the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi cocked his head at Naruto, a gesture Naruto recognized as Sasuke's. These two were much alike. It was kind of scary.

"How do you know him?" Itachi asked, ignoring the previous question.

"He _converted_ me." Naruto replied and Itachi scowled at this answer. Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"I see."

Naruto nodded, now scanning the forest for something edible. He was still starving and he was bored of this other vampire already.

"There's a gazelle behind that tree." Itachi looked over to a large tree on the left. Naruto gave him a questioning look and Itachi grinned. "Watch."

In an instant, Itachi disappeared and arrived back with a dead gazelle in his arms. Naruto's eyes widened. It all happened within a few seconds. His speed and accuracy was simply amazing.

Itachi dropped the gazelle and gave Naruto a nod. Naruto swiftly took a bite of the animal's neck and began to suck.

"How?" Naruto asked between drinks.

Itachi smirked.

"Teach me?" The blonde asked, eager to become as powerful as this stranger. Who cares if Sasuke and him were related. This guy was _much _cooler!

His smirk widened as Naruto stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'll show you, as an exchange."

_It's not your fault..._

_It's mine..._

_I love you..._

_And though you're broken pieces of porcelain..._

_I will never stop trying..._

_To mend you..._

_I will never stop trying to mend you..._

_With my bare hands..._

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Anyway, cause this chapter has another cliffy, I'm going to update sooner than usual. **

**I'll see you guys on Wednesday!!**

**Please review. They keep me going.**

**Love Anna**


	6. Axiom

**HEY! It's Wednesday and just as I promised, here is the next chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews!!**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta Ash.**

* * *

_Who knew our love would be so difficult?_

_Who knew that it would bring such torment to our lives?_

"What do you want?" Naruto snarled, crouching down to stretch his tendons. He had running for far too long. He snarled and looked up at Sasuke's relative, his brother maybe, and smirked.

"Do you want immense strength, agility and power? Do you want to be invincible?" Itachi's eyes shone and he had a glow of excitement.

There was something strange about him. Something peculiar.

Naruto stayed quiet and assessed the area. His mind retraced back to the deer. So fast. He was so fast.

"Did you ever wonder what would happen, if you were bitten again?" Itachi had a sadistic look when he said this and Naruto took a step back. Bitten again? What did he mean? Why would you want to get bitten again?

"I need Sasuke here." Itachi said, his voice rising with excitement.

Naruto's interest had definately been perked. However, he couldn't just allow himself to be fooled that easily. He knew that Itachi's intentions were bad and he wasn't about to listen to him that easily.

Sasuke was his friend…

But power was his number one priority.

"I want to see more of this power first." He motioned. The sun was beginning to rise. Naruto didn't have much time before he returned to his normal self. He had to get home quick.

Itachi just gave him a small grin and stepped back into the darkness of the forest. His fingers curled in anticipation. "Meet me tonight, right here. I'll be waiting."

Naruto nodded quickly.

"What is your name?" Itachi smiled curiously, his fingers tracing his skin.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

**--**

**---**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**Porcelain**

**Axiom**

_It's easy when you see…_

**---**

**--**

**----**

**--**

**---**

One dollar, two, three…

Sakura had been counting the change she had in her purse as she waited in line at the grocery store. It had been a thrilling couple of days and she was ready to just let it all go. Let it all leave her mind so that she could be in peace.

"Here you go, thanks." She smiled at the cashier as she handed her the money.

Sakura couldn't help but keep thinking about those two mysterious boys; Sasuke and Naruto. She knew they were vampires. There was no denying it.

The teeth. The skin…

How much hints did she _need_?

Truth was, she wanted to know more. She wanted to _make_ sure they were actually vampires. But she was scared. What if they were bad? What if they were the ones causing all these deaths? All the killings of those innocent people? The thought sent her mind into deliria.

Then again, what if they were innocent? What if she was making a mistake? What if they were _good_ vampires?

So many questions, all the answers hidden deep within the minds of those two males.

And then she remembered Sasuke. His exuberant skin tone and eyes, which just highlighted his wonderful facial features. How could someone so bad, look _so _good?

She sat in her car and thought. What if she did go tonight? What if she _did _spy on them? She did know where Sasuke lived… He had shown her when they hung out almost all the time. And it wasn't like they would notice her. They'd be too busy doing their own thing. They'd just pass by and she'd know all the information she would want. They could be…_her personal project_.

This idea took a sudden turn in the way she saw the boys. An experiment. A research project. She could prove vampires were real. Maybe, if they were the killers, she could put them in jail and become famous. Write a novel? _The Truth and Lies of My Life By Haruno Sakura._ She could show the world exactly who these boys were, and maybe get the truth out.

She smiled, starting the ignition of her car and her mind thinking of all the excuses she could tell her father to get off of work.

_I never want to see you cry again._

_Sometimes I question…_

_Are we meant to be?_

_Or is this just…_

_A fantasy?_

"Sasuke." Naruto found him sitting on his couch reading a book. Sasuke never read, but Naruto didn't really take any notice to this.

"Hn."

"What happens if you get bitten twice?" Naruto asked coolly, sitting on the couch also. "I was just thinking about it on the way here."

"You die." Sasuke snorted, closing his book and looking at him.

Naruto smiled. He knew he couldn't trust that maniac, Itachi.

"Unless… you get bitten by someone who has already been bitten twice." Sasuke got up and walked over to the sink. "Then…" he smirked. "It's amazing."

Naruto's eyes widened. Could Itachi have been…bitten twice?

"They're called Volusks."

"Who?"

"Vampires that have been bitten twice." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's tiny mind.

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head.

"They're rare so good luck finding one." Sasuke looked up at his power crazed friend.

"Why're they rare?"

"Volusks are known as the real hunters. It is said that they get stronger by sucking the blood of more animals than usual and especially of other vampires. You'd have to befriend one before you could even get close to being bitten."

Naruto tightened his fist. They hunted other vampires also? Itachi could have killed him? Itachi could have eaten him right there.

Volusks were at the highest of their hierarchy. They were the ultimate power. They ruled everyone.

Naruto felt this rush of strength inside him. He wanted to be on top. He wanted to be the strongest of them all. He wanted to be…a Volusk.

"Thanks, buddy." He smiled, trying to make his smile innocent. "I'm going over to Ino's, wanna come?"

Sasuke shook his head, raising a brow at Naruto's expression.

"Suit yourself." With that, he left the apartment, leaving Sasuke completely alone.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

_I know you're real…_

_I know our love is too…_

Sakura took in a deep breath and glanced at her watch for the fourth time. It was nine pm. Two hours until she would make her move. When she spoke with Sasuke the other day, she didn't see the fangs. They must have only come out at night, which intrigued her. Her hand traced down to her stomach, which felt a bit numb from the rash's. She had told her father that she wasn't feeling well and after getting yelled at for about fifteen minutes, he stormed out of the house alone. She hoped it would be worth the yells and especially worth the whack on the side.

She felt around her pockets to make sure everything was there. She had extra money, her car keys, a flashlight and a switchblade. Just in case.

She grasped a camera tightly in her other hand and looked at herself in the mirror. Black definitely wasn't her color but it would have to do. Her hair was tied back tight so she wouldn't be too recognizable.

Stupid hair. It just _had_ to be such an exuberant color.

It was time.

After a bit of driving, she stopped beside Sasuke's apartment and walked over. She decided to wait by the front doors, in hopes they would arrive, so she climbed the nearest tree and made herself comfortable. The wind was sharp and it stung her face as she waited but she knew that this was crucial information and she wasn't about to let it all go over the weather.

An hour passed.

Two hours.

She found herself lulling into a sleep and though she told herself to stay awake she knew she would fail to do so.

Maybe it was time to go home. She doubted them showing up anytime soon. They were probably out already, killing and whatnot. Maybe they were at her house and they were looking for her because she knew their secret. She rubbed her eyes and looked to the ground to find a way to get down. She sighed. Maybe, they only became vampires on certain days. That would be a good explanation.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open as the front doors of the apartment opened. Naruto stepped out first. He jumped off the stairs and landed in a crouched position, looking straight out into the road. The streetlight shone directly above him and it gave Sakura a clear image. She hastily took out her camera and aimed.

Click.

One.

All her previous thoughts vanished.

She smiled. This was great. She would become famous. Have tons of money. Leave her father for good. Get a nice house far, far away; maybe Sweden or Australia.

She stopped thinking completely when the black haired man stepped out of the apartment. He stepped down the stairs coolly, his hands deep within his pockets. They were talking to each other. Sadly, Sakura couldn't hear but she kept her eyes glued to them, making sure she didn't make a sound up on the branch.

Naruto yawned, his fangs exposed. Sakura gasped. They were so spectacular.

Click.

Two.

She hoped she captured the fangs because her camera wouldn't zoom in close enough.

Naruto gave a quick wave to Sasuke, who continued to stand in the same position, and then started to run. Sakura saw him at first and then he became a blur and suddenly, all she could hear was his footsteps tapping the earth as if no one was there. Her legs felt tingly and she wanted to move from her position. She wiggled her toes to keep them from falling asleep and tried to slowly swing her leg over so she could jump down when Sasuke was gone.

Sasuke stood absolutely still and cocked his head slightly to the side, as if in deep thought.

Whoosh.

The leaves began to rustle and she stopped immediately holding her breath. She looked back to where Sasuke was standing.

He was staring right at her.

But he couldn't see her, she told herself. She was underneath the leaves of the trees. She closed her eyes, hoping he would just turn away. She opened them slowly to see that he was gone. An empty road lay ahead and the spotlight showed nothing underneath.

Dead silence.

One.

Two.

Three.

He was gone.

That was-

"Sakura." Someone hissed behind her. Sakura screamed, only to be cupped around the mouth. "Shut up." The voice was raspy and her heart sped up. Who was this? Quickly, she brought out the switch blade from her pocket and swung behind her.

The force in which he grabbed her wrist, made Sakura let go of it instantly.

She started to struggle, trying to get anyone's attention.

Save her. Lord save her. Help her. Please.

And then she whited out.

_My hand against your cheek…_

_My hand entwined with yours…_

"Itachi." Naruto whispered, as he approached the same place he was at yesterday. He didn't even bother eating. He came straight to where they were supposed to meet.

Silence.

"Itachi." He called again.

Suddenly, a shadow approached from in front of him and he backed away slowly.

"Naruto." Itachi hissed, his face finally coming out in the moonlight.

"Prove to me you're a Volusk." Naruto tightened his fist, determined to see the second bite.

Itachi smiled. Instead, he tilted his head to the side, exposing a deep magenta gash at his throat. It had three small dark circles at the top of the mark and 2 lines vertically stretched across it to form a "V" shape.

"The mark." He hissed. "This is the Volusk mark."

He moved his head back and cracked his knuckles, taking a step forward to Naruto. "Do you want one too?"

Naruto grimaced, stepping towards him also. He could just imagine him with that spectacular sign on his neck. "What do you want?"

"I told you, Naruto. I want Sasuke."

"Why do you want to see him so badly?"

Itachi chuckled. "Just want to have a little chat. I haven't seen him in the longest time."

Naruto knew he wasn't here for _just a little chat_. He knew there was more to this man. But he wanted the power. He wanted the power so very bad. He would do anything to get it. Anything.

"Okay." He hissed.

Itachi's eyes glowed and he arched back, letting out a growl. "A wise decision, Naruto."

The blonde snarled. "How do I know, I'll get what I want?"

"A Volusk never backs down on their word." Suddenly, Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist. Naruto watched as he made a thin slit on his pinky finger and then made one on his own too. Quickly, he pushed his finger with Naruto's. "Now we've made our promise."

Naruto jolted as the little drop of blood entered his blood system. He fell to the floor, Itachi merely watching the spectacle.

"I'll be back in exactly three months. Now that my blood is in yours, I will be able to find you wherever you are."

Naruto winced, suddenly getting a bad feeling in his stomach. He looked at his pinky which had a small black scar.

"You better not back down on your word. In this time, I expect you to bring me Sasuke."

"Why three months? Why can't I just-"

"I have things to do." He looked out at the moon, his fist crunching as he drew back on his private memories.

"What if I don't-"

"Then I'll find you, and I'll kill you." Itachi growled taking a step towards Naruto, as the blonde took a frightful step back.

"I'm sure you'll find that little bit of blood, quite useful." Itachi mused. "If you want the power, you must listen to exactly what I want or you must suffer the consequences."

"You just want Sasuke here right?"

"Yes. And I want him alive and conscious."

"I still don't get why you're giving me such a long time." Naruto said angrily. "I want the power now."

"I want you to say your goodbyes." He laughed.

Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi smirked and vanished, leaving nothing but the soft howling of the wind.

_Your lips against mine…_

_Soft…_

_Trembling kisses…_

Sakura shot upright the moment she regained consciousness. She wasn't at her own house. She looked outside to see it was still dark and that the moon was still high up in the sky.

Sasuke stepped into view and she whipped her head around at him. Her eyes widened and she began to tremble. He was in his form.

Eyes white, face pale and his lips had a small bulge at the top.

"Sasuke…" her voice trailed, unable to stay steady. She was going to die. She was going to die!

Sasuke sat down on the chair in front of the couch she was sleeping on.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, her hands trailing up to her neck just in case.

She sighed gratefully when she felt nothing there.

He smirked, his fangs unveiled. Her eyes widened in fear and she stayed stiff.

Dead silence.

She tried to regain some confidence. "I'm leaving." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together and stood. Maybe he was not as scary as he looked.

He watched her approach the door and then in a second, their faces were inches apart. He shook his head slowly, his smirk not leaving his face. Her heart picked up its pace and with every step he took in front, she took one back.

Sakura gulped, looking around for something to use as defense.

He began to hiss something at her. It was so fast, she couldn't understand a word. It was as if he was speaking his own language. She could pull out a few familiar sounds but it still wasn't clear enough.

There eyes connected and she knew it was over. She was definitely dead.

Suddenly the door swung open and Naruto walked in, his eyes shifting from side to side.

He caught glimpse of Sakura and started to growl, walking slowly towards her. He had a significant smirk on his face and he looked quite hungry. Sasuke dove at him, grasping his collar and saying something in those mixed hissing sounds again. She could only make out her name but nothing else. Naruto let out a piercing yell and then pushed Sasuke out of the way.

Sakura screamed, her feet frozen on the ground.

Wasn't anyone awake to hear her calls?

Suddenly, both dived at her, all three of them toppling to the floor. Naruto cupped her mouth shut as did Sasuke. She shut up instantly at the touch of both their hands. She wanted to cry but she just couldn't.

"You're not going anywhere." Sasuke growled, and this time, she heard it.

_Because you're scared…_

_Worried…_

_Distraught…_

_But I promise…_

_I'll make it better…_

_Because under your porcelain tiles…_

_Underneath them all…_

_Is someone…_

_I would have never imagined…_

**

* * *

**

**Hm, Sorry for another cliffy. I tend to do that too much, don't I?**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I found it quite thrilling. Man, I'm so pooped from all the school work I have. I hope I don't forget to update next week!**

**OMG! I have an improv (drama) tournament tomorrow… CRAP. LMAO omg! Why are you even listening to me rant? HAHA sorry.**

**BTW. All the italics make up a GIGANTIC poem! Haha. Maybe you should read it sometime :)**

**My bologna had a first name its R-E-V-I-"ew" my bologna had a second name its R-E-V-I-"ew"**

**Like my song? Lololol!**

**Lotsa love,**

**Anna**

**P.S See you on Tuesday my marshmallows!**


	7. Susurrus

**Man, sorry about updating a day late. It's just that I've been extremely busy! (exams and all) Enjoy the chapter!!**

**Luv Anna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Thank you to my lovely beta Ash.**

* * *

_Who knew it'd come to this?_

_Why did he have to come?_

Naruto lurched away from her as quickly as possible, making sure he held his breath so her scent wouldn't overtake him. Sasuke lifted Sakura to her feet and shoved her on the couch, his hand still on her mouth.

Sakura, completely mortified at what was going on, stayed still. Her mind stopped and she could no longer think. She was stuck and they had won.

Naruto began to lose all control. He could no longer breathe and that one whiff of her air sent him into craze.

He wanted to grab her instantly but he knew the consequences of doing that. Sasuke seemed too attached with her. However, did he really care? She was just a human girl. Sasuke would get over her.

He should do it.

He shouldn't.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

He stared at her bewildered and completely confused. He snarled at the pain she was giving him.

Suddenly, he calmed looking out at the window where the sun was beginning to peak through the other buildings.

It was nearly morning.

He stumbled backwards to the loveseat and sat down, letting his muscles relax and his body slowly reform into it's human shape. He shut his eyes, letting the pain leave him. He was too used to this feeling. Sakura's eyes widened as both boys regained their posture and eye colour. She didn't know what would happen next but she could feel the overwhelming turn in her stomach.

She turned to Sasuke as his eyes began to mix into the original onyx color. It looked as if it wasn't painful at all. He had a peculiar gleam in his eye; something that both scared her and excited her too.

--

---

--

---

--

**Porcelain**

**Susurrus**

_Come closer to hear…_

**--**

**---**

**--**

**---**

**--**

They stayed in absolute silence for a long time. Onyx clashed with Jade and then Cerulean. Cerulean with Jade and the cycle repeated; all looking back and forth, eye to eye, different thoughts with each glance.

What to do?

What to do?

Finally, Naruto stood and began pacing around the room. Every step getting heavier and heavier. He sat down again, looking directly at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said bluntly, getting up and moving away from Sakura. She didn't move.

It was obvious Sasuke was just as confused as everyone else.

"We're not going to hurt you." Naruto said through gritted teeth. Sasuke turned his attention toward him, eyeing him with confusion. True, they couldn't hurt her anyway. They weren't vampires right now and if they tried to kill her as humans, they would leave too much evidence behind. However, it wasn't that which shocked Sasuke. Naruto had this interesting tone when he said it; as if it was by force.

Sakura's body suddenly relaxed, and she closed her eyes whispering something to herself. She knew they were her friends.

"But we don't trust you." The blonde continued. "You know our secret. You're going to tell everyone." He smirked a bit when he said this and Sasuke only began to question his motives to a much higher extent.

"I won't tell-" she quivered but was cut short.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." Sasuke interjected sternly.

"You're going to have to stay here." Naruto said, standing up. "Until we know what to do with you tonight."

"St-sta-stay here?" Sakura stuttered, her mind racing. How could she stay here? She didn't even know what they _were_. What if they tried to kill her? What would her father think? What would they do to her? Why did they have to wait till _tonight_? Why did they have to wait till they were in their vampire form? They were going to kill her. She could feel it. They were going to kill her. They weren't her friends, they were blood thirsty vampires and probably the killers of those innocent people.

Sasuke got up and stared down at her, trying to threaten her with his eyes. She gasped and then quickly shook her head in agreement.

"Good." Naruto smirked, stretching.

Sasuke stood abruptly, pulling Naruto over to his side. He simply glared at him and Naruto understood how he was feeling. The blonde was even shocked at his own _kindness_. Naruto smiled, his eyes shimmering playfully. Naruto could tell Sasuke wanted this. Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded his head.

The moment Naruto turned away, his expression grew solemn and his face contorted into distress. An image of Itachi grew in his mind. Three months. Forest. Or die.

"Let's make these months the best for you." Naruto whispered, his hands tucked into his pockets as he headed out the door, leaving the girl and his friend completely alone.

_If I knew earlier…_

_Maybe I could have saved you…_

Sakura didn't know what to do. Sasuke had gotten up and was now preparing something for himself in the kitchen. She could escape now, but what would that do? They'd only come back for her later. All she could hope for was that they'd let her off the hook at night. She just wanted to be free. Spying after them was a horrible idea and she began to hate herself for doing so.

Sasuke came back with a plate of scrambled eggs and some water. He put them on the table and sat beside her.

Silence.

"So you're actually-"

"Hn." He replied, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

"And you're not going to hurt me?" Sakura whispered, her heart _still_ racing. It was so exhilarating to know they weren't human.

Silence.

"Why?" she asked, unsure whether that was a _yes_ or a _no_. She decided to take her chances.

"We don't kill humans." Sasuke lied, trying to make him seem like a better person than he actually was. He didn't want her to be too frightened. He had no intention of killing her.

And that was the problem! He didn't want to kill her and it was agitating him. Why could he kill every other person in the world but when it came to Sakura, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Why? Why her? That stupid word wouldn't leave his head.

Sakura tried to smile, her mood slowly lifting. "That's good."

There was another silence.

"I would love to be a-"

Sasuke smirked, turning to her. "We don't scare you?"

"I'm getting used to it. Knowing you guys don't kill humans is very assuring."

"What if I'm lying?"

"Well, then I think I would be dead?"

She was really putting her life on the line but she wanted to seem completely confident and she thought it was working.

He turned to the television, missing her broad smile. "So you're _good_ vampires."

She was really starting to annoy him, as was the annoying buzz of the AC.

"Then how come you don't want anyone to-"

He turned to her angrily. "Not everyone thinks of us so _greatly_ Sakura. And no one has figured out about us except for you."

She widened her eyes and moved farther from him. "Well if they knew you were _good_ vampires, then I think it would be alright."

Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

Sakura felt different. She had the sudden urge to know as much as possible about vampires. Not for the fame, she just wanted to know about _them_. How did they live? Do they suck blood? She didn't care about the money anymore. She thought of herself as special. _The only human girl who knew about vampires._

_The only human to date a vampire._ She shook her head, getting rid of the thought. What was she thinking?! Sure, Sasuke was amazing but she couldn't think things like that. He was from a totally different world. He was…a vampire.

"I won't tell." She smirked, turning to him. He slowly raised an eyebrow. "Only if you promise to teach and show me everything about vampires."

She was known for her promises.

"Why do you care?" he snarled.

"Just for my own enjoyment. I feel unique, being the only one who knows about vampires, and that's the way I want it to be."

"You know, you should never make a deal with us."

"Why not?"

Sasuke curled his fist into a ball, his eyes shutting slowly. "Because if you go against your word, we'll kill you."

"Well I promise you won't have to kill me." Her eyes began to gleam, and Sasuke had this feeling that she wasn't lying.

"You know, the moment an officer comes to arrest me, at nightfall, I'm going to personally suck all your blood." He threatened.

She raised an eyebrow. "You really don't trust me? I want to keep this whole vampire thing between _you_, _me_ and _Naruto_."

Why didn't he just end it last night?!

_**She makes you different…**_

Sasuke held out his hand for her to shake. She took it, grasping his hand tightly in her palm.

"Alright." He whispered, looking her in the eyes. They really were beautiful eyes.

And so… familiar too. As if he'd seen them somewhere before.

She took her hand back and looked down at the eggs still sitting on the plate. They looked really good and she was famished.

"So what are you going to teach me first?"

"Shut up." He yawned.

"How long have you been a vampire?" she inquired. That was actually a very good question. She wondered if he was experienced, or if he just began.

"That's for me to know." He snarled.

She huffed, turning away from him. "Fine."

"We age extremely slowly and we almost never fall sick. But we can die just like humans. Guns will kill us as will a knife at the heart."

"And you guys don't like garlic right?"

Sasuke grinned. "You watch _way_ too many vampire movies."

"So you could be like 900 years old!" she gasped sarcastically, feeling no tension anymore.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning to her again. "I am."

"You are?!" Her eyes neared together. 900!?! Was that even _legal_?

"No, you idiot." He got up and started for his room. He paused for a sec, grinning to himself. "So, I assume you don't like eggs?"

_But you told me you didn't mind…_

_You told me you were happy…_

"I'm sorry about spying." Sakura said solemnly as Sasuke walked out of his bedroom. He let out a grunt and then sat beside her.

"So now what?" she said after a long awkward pause.

"Go."

"I don't want to." She protested, sitting cross legged on the couch. It was as if they were back to normal which kind of scared the Uchiha. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged but as soon as he did, the door opened and the blonde walked in carrying a donut in his hand. "Yo." He muttered, walking into the kitchen. He came back with a beer and sat down beside Sakura.

Sakura smiled waving at him.

"You're not scared anymore?" he asked, his mouth full. Her smell didn't effect him as much in the day anymore. It was night time he was more worried about. He sort of liked the challenge. He wanted to see how long he could keep from attacking her. Day time was _no problem_.

"Well, knowing you guys don't kill humans made me feel less worried that you'd kill me."

Naruto nodded his head, shifting his eyes quickly to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly glanced over at him and then sauntered out of the room.

"Sasuke and I made a bet. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone if he taught me everything about vampires."

"And he accepted that bet?" Naruto mused. Sasuke betting on something? Man, he must be in love.

"Yea." She smiled. "So how about you? Tell me something about you."

"I don't know…there's not really much to say." He offered her a sip of his beer and she rejected.

"No thanks. Come on, there has to be something."

"Alright well, Sasuke converted me."

It was the first thing that popped up in his mind and he wondered whether that sounded a bit gay. He wasn't gay…

The whole concept of a guy converting you wasn't gay. Was it?

It took Sakura a few moments to realize what he meant by that. "Oh…"

There was a pause.

Maybe she thought he was gay now. He frowned.

"15 years ago."

"Wow…you've been 19 years old for that long?" she laughed. "Lucky you."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool. I love who I am. I don't regret it at all."

"Well it must have been hard right? For you _and _Sasuke?"

Naruto's weight shifted. "Well, it was hard for me but it was tradition for Sasuke."

"Tradition?"

"Yeah, at the age of nineteen, you get converted by your family. Most likely your dad." Naruto sighed, knowing how upset Sasuke became when he talked about his family.

"Where are they-"

"I have no idea. He doesn't really talk about family."

Naruto looked outside at the sun.

"I wonder why…Sasuke is weird like that." She smirked. Naruto let out a half hearted laugh.

"Don't get too attached to him Sakura." He muttered under his breath. It wouldn't last.

"I heard that." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto's mind suddenly switched to Itachi. Three months. Forest. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. What was he going to do? How was he going to lure him? What if he didn't want to anymore?

What a bad idea to go against his own best friend.

He lifted his hand and looked at his pinky finger. The thin slit lay plastered in his skin. He wished it was all a dream. Why did he care about the power so much? Why did he want to be the strongest of them all?

He ran his fingers through his hair as Sasuke appeared from the other room.

"You can leave Sakura." Sasuke grimaced. Sakura's face cringed.

"You don't want me here?"

Sasuke walked over to the door, opening it.

"But I want to see you two transform." She whined, getting too excited for her own good. Sasuke wished he had told her that he _did_ suck the blood of humans.

"How come you're so interested all of a sudden?" Naruto huffed, angrily. "You should be afraid of us."

"But you're not going to hurt-"

Naruto stood, his eyes strained. "Sakura…"

"I want to see it." She smirked. "Please?" She looked over to Sasuke who was at the window.

"Come before sunset." Naruto hissed, sitting back down.

"Yes!" Sakura jumped, her fist high in the air. "Your secret is safe with me." She smiled happily and then quickly got out of the apartment.

Sasuke sighed, still staring outside the window. He slowly turned towards the blonde who was now reading the label on the beer bottle.

"You're welcome." Naruto stirred, as Sasuke passed.

"Shut up." Sasuke said piqued.

_But I'm still sorry…_

_About letting you go…_

"I'm giving you the chance to join me." He whispered, his face demonic and contorted.

"Why would I ever join you?" The other whispered back, determined to end him.

"Don't you want _ultimate _power?! There's a way to become _stronger_."

"Don't you see what's happening with you?!" The other cried out.

"You didn't want this as much as I did. Come with me and we'll end it once and for all."

"And what about us? Aren't we apart of them too? Do we end our own lives as well?"

"I'll hunt them all…I promise I will."

"You didn't answer the question!"

"Don't you understand? Don't you want revenge for what they did to you? Don't you hate them as much as I do?"

"I…"

"I've come for only one reason."

"Why are you going back?"

"For revenge…now join me. We'll rule together."

"No!" He grew quiet. "I'm used to it."

"What?!" the other screamed. "You like the way you are? We went through pain and suffering and now you're telling me you're _used to it_?"

"You should be used to it too."

"Stand aside. I need to take care of a few things."

"Let them live their own life."

"Shut up! Stand aside."

"No!" he screamed. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone."

"Why do you care?"

"I-"

"You're running away too."

_How could someone so beautiful…_

_Be trapped…_

_With someone like me…_

Sakura knocked lightly on Sasuke's door. She had to sneak out of the house in order to come, but she didn't mind. Watching them transform would be astounding. She did nothing the whole day and just as she had promised, she kept her mouth shut and told no one about anything.

Sasuke opened the door, letting her inside.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura whispered, sitting on the couch. It would happen any time now. The sun was just about to set and she grew anxious.

Sasuke closed the door, ignoring her question. He was probably going to transform alone so he could keep control of himself. Why he let her off the hook was still a surprise to him. He was prepared to let Naruto finish her off, since he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It still angered him, but when he looked at her, he soon forgot about it. There was something weird about her.

His thoughts shifted as soon as the sun began to set behind the horizon. He looked over at Sakura, who's eyes began to widen. His fangs began to shape and he arched his back. The pain was unbearable.

"Sasuke…" Sakura murmured…in shock.

He let out a groan of pain and flexed his arms, as his body became stiff. His eyes shut as this burning sensation entered him and he kneeled onto the floor, his hands in his head. He tried his best not to scream so that he wouldn't be embarrassed. She still was one of the opposite sex, after all, and he _did_ have to leave a good impression.

Sakura felt the fear creep up inside her. She let out a small scream as Sasuke jerked his body towards her. She closed her eyes shut, the muffled noises captivating her soul and mind.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Silence…

She opened them slowly. Sasuke stood, his body transformed. He walked with heavier steps and his breathing had become faster.

"Wow…" she whispered, unable to move her body. He began to approach her and out of instinct her heart picked up its pace. She knew she didn't have to be afraid but she was beginning to doubt that they never hunted human. Maybe he _was_ lying.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. He really liked it a lot. It wasn't something that urged him to kill, it was more calming to him. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he himself began to notice that he was getting closer to her.

"Thanks for showing me. I should go. Bye." She quickly got up and walked over to the door. She liked it better when they were human and she realized she was risking too much by doing this.

_Whoosh._

In a second, Sasuke was in front of her.

He shook his head, smirking. She half-smiled and stepped back, trying to build up some confidence.

Slowly, he held out his hand. She glanced at him and then shakily grabbed it. "What?" She stuttered.

He led her outside his apartment to the same place under the lamp post. Her knees wouldn't stop wobbling; her fears getting the best of her. What did this _demonic Sasuke _want?

He had his back to her and when he turned, she noticed this astonishing smile on his face. It was something she had never witnessed him do before. As if, he was a totally different person at night fall.

"Sasuke?" she said, still a bit shaky. "What is it?"

He grinned sneakily, walking closer to her.

She wrinkled her nose and before she knew it she was lifted off her feet into his arms.

"Sas-"

And he began to run.

Her eyes were shut most of the way and she tried her best to see what was happening. Everything was happening too fast. She didn't even know where he was taking her. She tried to open her mouth but the force of the wind wouldn't let her.

Slowly she opened her eyes. They were running at what seemed to be the road. She saw buildings pass and street lamps. Everything seemed like such a blur she was starting to doubt herself. She shut her eyes again, trying to say her last prayers.

Suddenly, he stopped.

She fell out of his arms and tried to get up. Helpless. She fell again, her eyes glazed.

"What-"

Sasuke was snickering to himself and the sudden realization hit her. He was teasing her!

She got up, her whole body shaky and tried to punch him. He stepped aside as she stumbled forward and fell on her knees.

"You bastard." She cried out.

He bent low and pushed his finger on her lips, looking out in front of him. She looked up and saw that she was right in front of her house.

"Oh…" she said, trying to stand up again. She sat back down and waited till the dizziness went away. "You brought me home."

She looked over at Sasuke, who seemed to be missing. "Sasuke?" she whispered, scared.

He was gone.

She sighed, looking out at the open road behind her house. He brought her home…that was nice-

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered hoarsely, behind her. She turned around and he smirked, stepping beside her.

It was frightening to know he had the power to do that.

"Unfair." She teased. "Thank you for bringing me home."

He turned to her slowly, their eyes locking. He nodded his head, his weight shifting to the left. He felt a bit anxious, standing this close to her. He had this sudden feeling come and-

She smiled and brushed the hair away from his eyes. "I'd love to learn more about you later."

He noticed the way she lulled her voice to make her sound attractive. Not that she wasn't already. He gulped.

She stepped away from him and turned to the door. Sasuke suddenly stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"Your dad's inside." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered as his lips brushed against it. How could someone be so…

He led her to the tree outside her room and told her to climb on his back.

"We're going to climb?" she said nervously, backing away from him. "I'm afraid of heights…"

He smirked, stepping to her. "I won't go fast."

"But-"

He cocked his head at her, his eyes playful and sincere. She looked good in the moonlight. "I promise."

She took a deep breath and climbed on his back. "Go." She whimpered, beginning to hold her breath.

Within a second they were up the tree. She opened her eyes and looked down. She held in a gasp and he snickered again.

"You're annoying." He mumbled. She grasped him tightly as the tree began to shake. Sasuke slowly walked over to the ledge and opened the window. He hopped inside and then put her down.

Her room smelled just like she did. He wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't do that.

He walked over to the sill and was about to climb out until he heard Sakura say his name.

She slowly walked towards him, her legs trembling. "How'd you know about dad?"

He kept his back towards her, looking out at the moon. He was going to go hunting after this.

"Sasuke? Answer me."

He turned around and sighed. She stumbled forward and then quickly wrapped her arms around him, feeling this sudden rush of sadness.

How did she have the power…to hold something as hideous as him? Wasn't she afraid?

He let out a small hiss as the warmth of her body, went to his.

He took in a deep breath and she held him tighter. "Thank you…" she teared, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her too.

He didn't know why he did it. He didn't know why he had to hold her too. But he did. And he was a bit glad.

_What is this? What's this feeling?_

And they stayed there; both clutching each other trying to find the sincerity of this, between vampire and human.

_I love you…_

_I hope you know that…_

_I hope you understand…_

_You're broken…_

_And even though I try…_

_It's hard…_

_It's hard to fix porcelain._

_

* * *

_

**Did you like it? I did! AHA.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this one. Can't wait!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S See you on Tuesday!**


	8. Propinquity

**BLEH. First exam in two days! I should be studying, but I can't let you guys down! God, I really have to write more chapters. I must get to that! And umm...yes, a new story.. Mind-Set will be out later. Love ya!**

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**P.S I didn't get to reply back to your reviews but I swear I will for this chapter! Keep them coming and THANK YOU!!! **

Thank you Ash.

* * *

_I remember the first time our eyes met…_

_Hearts connected…_

_We fell in love…_

"Oy Sasuke!"

"Hai, Itachi?" Came the small whisper of the onyx eyed boy who was sitting at the sandbox. He watched as his older brother's shadow grew larger and larger as he approached. Sasuke turned around and looked up and then down again as the sun hit his eyes.

"I heard them talking about it again!" Itachi quickly pushed his knees to the sand and sat, staring deep into his brothers' eyes.

"Talking about what again, Itachi?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion, letting his mind roam into his wide imagination.

"About how they're vampires…"

Sasuke let out a laugh. "Really?" Of course, he thought Itachi was only joking.

"Yep, and they were talking about how we're going to become one when we're nineteen."

"You know, if they caught you spying," he paused. "You'd be in big trouble!"

"Yeah, but I'm serious! We're going to be vampires too!" Itachi got up and started kicking the sand with his feet. "It's going to be so cool!"

"They're lying. Dad says there's no such thing, remember? We asked."

"No! I think it was for real…"

"Maybe they were just saying that because they knew you were spying! They always did say they'd get you back."

Itachi sat back down and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. He stared at him, his face twisted into excitement and a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead from the raging heat.

"Trust me. I think it's for real."

Sasuke cocked his head again and looked at his sand mush in front of him. He had attempted to build a fortress. He wanted it to be majestic but it was nothing like that. Just a plain pile of mushy, wet sand.

Itachi patted his mess with his palm and then looked back at his brother and frowned.

"I'm going to suck your blood…" Sasuke murmured creepily as he stood, lifting his arms like a zombie. Itachi slowly stood also and smirked.

"Ah!" Sasuke let out a quick scream and then lurched for his brother.

Itachi laughed, slipping out of his sandals and running out into the field; his brother not far behind.

"Catch me!"

_Laughter._

"You're going too fast Itachi! What if I lose you?"

_More laughter._

"Hurry!"

---

--

---

--

---

**Porcelain**

**Propinquity**

_I want this to happen…_

---

--

---

--

---

"Naruto!" she screamed, stepping passed Sasuke into his apartment. Naruto spat out his Pepsi and hastily stood up. "Is this your idea of a _joke_?!" She angrily held up a tee with an odd contraption stuck right in the middle of it. A doorknob?

Sasuke sauntered over to the couch, his favorite place in his small apartment.

"That was supposed to be stuck to your hand." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah! Well, you're lucky I walked into my doorknob today, otherwise it _would_ be stuck to my hand and I wouldn't have a hand to write with! I'm writing an _exam_ today!"

"Sorry Sakura. I didn't know."

"And how the hell did you manage to get into my house anyway?!"

"You invited me over yesterday, so I just..."

"Idiot!" she screamed, now analyzing her shirt. "And this was my favorite tee shirt too."

Sasuke smirked, suddenly understanding what she said. "You walked into your doorknob?"

The only thing that could be heard was the loudness of his cheap air-conditioning.

She neared her eyes together and then took in a deep breath.

"You owe me."

Naruto nodded his head and then smiled. "Whatever you want."

Sakura stirred, contemplating whether to sit with Sasuke or not. He seemed to be in a good mood today so she took her chances and made her way over.

He didn't even glance.

"What time is your exam?" Naruto chirped, sitting back down. She leaned her head back and sighed.

"In two hours. I have to ace it."

"How come?"

"Cause I want to do well, Naruto." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"You should just become a vampire. It's so much easier. No school or anything."

She sat up and turned to him. Sasuke sat between them, his eyes not averting from the television screen.

"You know, I wonder what it's like. Must be cool right? I mean I've seen what vampires can do, but I wonder what it's _like_."

"Well, actually, in the beginning it's quite painful and hard to understand. You have to get used to a lot of things like your speed and how your five senses are so refined. They become your greatest tools. I suffered."

Another silence.

"I don't regret it though. Never will." Naruto smirked, his pearl white teeth glimmering.

Sakura smiled and pushed her hair back. "I'd better go; I want to do some reviewing. See you later!"

She glanced at Sasuke who was still staring at the screen and nudged him in the arm. His body shifted to the side, but he still did not bother to look at her. She shrugged and stepped out of the apartment.

"What's up with you?" Naruto hissed angrily. "Your mood pisses me off."

Sasuke tightened his grip on the remote.

"And why didn't you talk to her?"

He turned slowly to Naruto and then back to the screen.

"Right and you were really watching _Martha Stewart_."

_You hated me…_

_As did I…_

Naruto stumbled into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. His mind roamed into those dreams of becoming a volusk. The power was rushing into his veins, he could feel it already. He could feel the tension in his heart. His stomach clenched, his mind raced. He wanted this. He wanted it more than anything.

"Naruto." His eyes struck open, quickly looking around for the person who said his name. The voice was vaguely familiar.

No one was there.

"Naruto." Naruto shot up out of his bed.

"Itachi?" He yelled, backing up near the window.

"I'm contacting you from a town not to far from you. If you're in a crowded place, just listen. I'm transmitting this using a special Volusk technique. I don't have much time; I can't use this for too long."

The sound was coming from inside his head. Naruto hastily sat down and began to fidget with his hands. The noise was irritating and he was not expecting it at all. He had slightly forgotten about Itachi in the last couple of weeks. Sakura and Sasuke had been taking up too much of his time and he barely got any time alone.

"Go ahead. I'm alone."

"There's been a slight change of plans. You do remember our deal don't you?"

"Of course."

"And you're still up for that? You still want to become a Volusk?"

"Yes I do." His stomach clenched once more.

"Then you must listen to exactly what I have to say."

_But we were blind…_

_And even then…_

_I knew I loved you…_

Sakura was typing. Endless letters and documents, all just for a measly 12 bucks an hour.

"Sakura…"

She stiffened as her father walked in and began to search through his own papers.

"Where are my files?"

She got up and went to help him search. "I think I put them here somewhere."

He sighed angrily and continued to search.

"My exam went well today…" she mumbled.

"Where are those _damn_ files?!" he screamed, shoving her aside. She shuffled back to her seat and opened her drawer. He obviously didn't care.

"Oh, here." She smiled, holding them out for him. He snatched them from her and then left for the door.

Sakura's eyes shifted towards the floor.

"You're welcome." She looked up at her computer screen. The wallpaper was of her mother and herself. She smiled and began to reminisce when she was the most happy. She missed her. A lot.

She went back to her typing for a while until she was dismissed from work. She looked outside. It was nearly midnight and her eyes began to flutter.

Sakura sighed and walked to the elevator.

"Night Sakura." Came the comment of her few comrades but she was too tired to even respond back.

She took a step out as the cool breeze hit her face. She shivered, walking down the steps and cursed at the fact that she didn't even bring a coat.

It was quiet as usual and every step she took echoed throughout the alleyways around her. She looked up at the moon which was a crescent and smiled at its beauty and simplicity.

Usually, she called Ino but today she enjoyed the solitude and peacefulness.

A strong breeze came by and she stopped, letting her hair flow back and forth. She picked up her pace, trying to reach home as quickly as possible. She no longer felt the temptation of shutting her eyes, only the determination of reaching the comfort of her bed.

"What are you doing out so late?"

Sakura looked up to where the sound was coming from. Sasuke was sitting at the top of a lamp post, looking directly at her. He jumped, landing a few meters behind. She raised an eyebrow as he approached her, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Sasuke!" she laughed. "You scared me."

He smirked and stepped beside her. "Good."

She punched him in the arm and began to walk. "It's cold tonight."

"Nope."

"It is. You're a vampire; it must feel warmer for you."

He looked at her bewildered and then let out a small huff in amusement. "You're an idiot."

They walked in silence, enjoying each others company.

"When do you guys eat? I barely see you eat anything."

"At night." His eyes began to shine and he realized that he was hungry. "We don't have to feed everyday."

"Do you feed everyday?"

There was a silence. "In the beginning, it was all I ever wanted to do. Even in the day time. Now I can go without blood for a week or two."

"Oh." She smiled and turned to him. They stopped briefly. His breathing was much more evident and his eyes were a dark red but she continued to look at him, that smile stuck on her face. How was it possible that he was still attractive, even when he was a horrific beast?

He hissed something and his eyes softened but he quickly turned away and began to walk to her house again. She followed behind.

"Do you…want to come in? Dad's not home till much later tonight." Sakura offered, stepping to her door. He stepped towards her in confusion and she blushed. "Just um, so we could talk some more."

That was far from the truth.

Sasuke shrugged and followed her inside, taking a last look at the road behind him. He thought he had heard something.

_I still do…_

"Give me your hand." He scowled, grabbing it and pulling it close to him. He brought it out into the moonlight to find the right place.

"A-Are you…"

"Yes, I'm sure this will work. You should be happy I'm doing this for you."

Naruto quieted down, smirking to himself. "This better be worth it."

"I'm positive you won't be disappointed. Now you know what to do?"

"Yes. Just do it already." He shut his eyes.

Itachi simpered, picking out a sharp rock. "Prepare yourself."

"Just fucking do it alre-" And he screamed.

_But I still apologize…_

_I had to make that decision…_

Sasuke opened his eyes. He was sitting on Sakura's bed.

"Sorry about this. If my dad comes home, I'll just lock my door. I hope you under-"

"Hn." He quickly mumbled. She smiled and sat down beside him. "How come your dad…?"

Sakura fell back into the mattress and explained about how her mother had passed away not too long ago and how her father was taking it all out on her.

"I see," Sasuke murmured.

She sat up, her legs crossed.

He turned to her, her scent suddenly overwhelming him and shut his eyes. He let out a soft growl. When he opened them, Sakura was staring intently at him, her eyes curious and big.

"How come you aren't afraid of me?" He hissed, crossing his legs in front of her. He felt uncomfortable.

"Should I be afraid of you?" She whispered.

He felt himself turning crimson and looked away from her. "No."

Sakura reached over and pulled something out of his hair. Sasuke yawned.

"May I see your fangs?" she inquired, inching herself closer to him. He opened his mouth. His four canines were massive. They stuck out evidently, with tiny cracks on them. They weren't attractive looking, but they were pretty cool. She wondered how he managed to keep it all in his mouth.

"So when you bite someone, a poison gets released or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'm not really sure how it works."

"Sakura!" Came a deep sarcastic bellow from downstairs. "Are you still awake?"

Sakura rushed over and switched off the lights. "Fuck. He's drunk." She locked the door and jumped on her bed, not knowing how to react.

"Open this door!" he yelled, banging on it restlessly.

"Hide." She whispered, pushing him into the closet. Sasuke obeyed, not the least bit worried of the consequences. Worse comes to worse, he'd just kill him. He didn't want to think of what Sakura would do…

"Open it!" he screamed.

She opened her mouth to say something but was pulled into the closet as well. Sasuke shut the door and pushed her to the side of the small space.

"Let me go!" she whispered anxiously.

He pushed a finger to her lips and got close so she could understand. "Stay quiet."

She looked at him in defeat and waited.

"Sakura!" her father screamed.

Sasuke ran out at top speed, unlocked the door, and went back into the closet.

There was a click, and the door swung open. "Oh, it was open."

Sasuke could feel the speed of Sakura's heart. If they were both found, her father really would kill her. She pushed herself closer to him and he realized that he had his hand on her back the whole time. That felt nice… He could easily have just left her but something was telling him that he should stay. That he should help her out. And so, he did stay. He always listened to his instincts.

"Sakura?!" Her father yelled bewildered. "Where are you?!"

He began to cuss loudly and then they heard him rifle through her things. She shut her eyes, scared.

"What if he looks here?" she whispered softly and he shook his head.

"It's too dark and he's drunk." Though he was a vampire, he did know what a drunk was like. Naruto was his prime example, though the blonde rarely did drink _that_ much.

Suddenly, they heard the creaking of the mattress and it was silent.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her eyebrows lifting in relief. "I think he's sleeping on my bed."

Sasuke crept over to the door, managing to not make a sound and opened the door as slowly as possible.

Mr. Haruno _was_ sleeping on her bed. He jolted upright at the sound of the door and looked around. Sasuke's eyes widened and stepped back to Sakura.

They waited.

Nothing.

Sakura was drifting into a sleep. It was almost 3 am and she had just about given up.

"Get on my back. I'll run to another room. You can sleep."

She nodded her head. He attempted to hunch over but he couldn't. The space was so limited. She tried to climb on but failed horribly. He turned around, making sure not to make a noise and tried to pick her up. He got her off her feet but he knew it'd be hard to get out of the closet this way without making a sound.

"He'll wake up if I go alone." She said exhausted. He leaned against the wall and began to think. How could they get out of this without him waking up? He could just leave her there. She'd still be safe. Maybe she wouldn't be able to sleep properly for one night but what did that matter. At least her father wouldn't hurt her.

Suddenly, he felt her head push up against him and her body go weak. He sunk to the floor, holding her in his arms.

She was sleeping.

He tried to wake her, but she just stayed there, snuggling in closer to him. He sighed, slightly annoyed by her. Maybe she was doing this on purpose. His face was burning up but he shook it off, trying to get his mind off of the fact that she was actually sleeping _on_ him. Gently he hoisted her in his lap so that he could sit down cross-legged comfortably.

"There." He said, quite comfy. Her head was pushed up against his chest and he looked down at her neck which looked quite tempting to bite. He could have done it, but his heart and mind stopped him. He knew what he wanted, but he just couldn't come to deal with the truth. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and sighed.

He just couldn't deal with the realization.

_I could have lost you…_

Sakura jerked upright, her head pushing through some of her clothes. Her back ached and though she knew it was daytime, the room was still completely pitch black.

She shifted around in her seat once realizing that she was still in the closet. What happened last night? When did she manage to fall asleep?

Her waist was being held by a strong pair of arms and when she looked back she was still surprised to see Sasuke sitting there, his eyes closed. Her eyes softened and she stroked the side of his face with her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" he muttered, his eyes opening instantly. Her eye twitched and then she turned away.

"There was something on your face, you fool."

She looked back at him, happy to see him back in his human form. He looked…really hot.

"Wanna get off my lap?" He sighed angrily.

She blushed, turning to him. "Why didn't you just leave last night? You could have left-"

He smirked. "Couldn't just leave you like that." His eyes widened when he realized what he was saying.

"Is daddy gone?"

"Yeah, I heard him leave a few hours ago." She looked down at his hands that were still around her. His smirk wobbled away and he immediately brought them down.

"How come…you didn't let me answer the door yesterday?"

There was a pause. Sasuke tightened his fist, pushing out the words he really wanted to say. "I…didn't want you to get hurt."

He looked at her, her eyes downcast as she slowly turned her head.

"You have issues." She whispered to him. "One day you're nice and the next day you're a total bastard."

He stayed silent. Sakura raised up her head and slowly began to lean toward him. "I really hope you're not 900."

He paused for a second and finally pushed his lips against hers, really hoping she wouldn't mind. It was one of those "in the moment" type things and the urge to kiss her was basically killing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed into the kiss, memorizing every detail. His body perked with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time and as much as he didn't want to let go, he brought his mouth away from hers.

She looked at him confused, and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry." He said distraught, pushing away from her and standing up.

"Why?" she asked, standing also. "You like me and I like you, so why are you sorry?"

"We're different." Sasuke objected. She pushed a hand to his chest to keep him from leaving.

"But that's what makes us attracted towards each other."

"No. Move aside."

"You're being silly."

"I just…I just don't want you to get hurt, okay." And it was the truth.

"How could I get hurt?"

He gulped.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura…" he found himself mumbling.

"I really like you."

He smirked, leaning into her again but then backed away. He let out a sigh of frustration and left the closet. She stepped out behind him and followed him to the door.

"Sasuke?"

"Bye Sakura." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What?" she asked, stopping at her door. He turned around, facing those shining green orbs.

"Bye." Sasuke said softly, and quickly pushed his lips against her forehead. "I'll see you later."

_Please understand…_

_I don't want to hurt you…_

_I just want to protect you from all…_

_I had no choice but to rip through your porcelain…_

_Break it all apart…_

_Because it was…_

_Was the only way I could keep you alive._

* * *

**BLOOP. Hope you liked it!**

**Leave some words? (review)**

**Luvs Anna**

**See you on Monday guys!**


	9. Tramontane

**YAY! Monday is here!! Enjoy the chapter guys! And I URGE URGE URGE you to review!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! -gets on knees-**

**Have fun,**

**Anna**

**P.S Exams were great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Thank you Ash.

* * *

_It started to happen…_

_The killing…_

_The pain…_

_The hatred…_

Sasuke made sure he wasn't seen. He pushed himself back against the wall and held his breath. Quickly, he crept over to the door and leaned in to see what was happening.

"No!"

"Itachi!" his father bellowed. Sasuke winced, his body tight.

"Father, please. Please."

"It's tradition, Itachi. You are nineteen years of age."

"I don't _want_ to be apart of your _stupid_ tradition!"

There was a sound of a glass shattering. Sasuke backed away and looked out the window; the pale moon glowing.

"Itachi!"

"I said…I don't want to be apart of your _stupid_ tradition!"

"Please, brother," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "Do what he says."

Sasuke shut his eyes.

"I guess I have no choice, son."

One.

A broken glass.

Two.

A call for help.

Three.

A piercing scream.

---

--

---

--

---

**Porcelain**

**Tramontane**

_It's been a while…_

---

--

---

--

---

"It's been a while since we've hunted together." Naruto slurred, his hand tightly gripped to a knife. He smirked slightly and cocked his head at Sasuke, quickly dropping the knife into his sleeve.

Sasuke looked away from the window and then at the tiled floor. "Let's go."

The second they got outside, both picked up speed and began to run south. As if knowing what he wanted, Sasuke slowed the second he smelled something familiar in the air. The scent was distinguishable and he guessed Naruto would stop and smell it too. He looked over to his blonde haired apprentice and smirked, as he was indeed sniffing the air.

"This way." The blonde pointed. He swiftly ran to a far building just ahead. Sasuke followed silently, as if he was walking on clouds. Naruto stopped abruptly, as Sasuke walked up behind. He peered out behind the building and then turned to his partner, a smile on his face. "A woman; about in her twenties. She looks… delicious." He whispered. "And she's pretty hot too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then signaled for Naruto to go. He shook his head slowly. "You do it this time. You're faster than I am, and I'm starving."

Sasuke slowly crept out the side of the building and took a look at the lady. She was tall and slender, her clothes short and tight and she carried a massive bag on her arm. He couldn't see much of her face in the dark but he knew she'd be easy kill. He walked up behind her, careful not to be loud and took a quick glance at the moon. A crescent. A car passed by, shining lights on the girl and he caught a glimpse of her face. Her hair was tied in an annoyingly ugly bun but she was pretty nonetheless. He stopped in his tracks. There was something else. Something else in this girl. It wasn't uncommon, he had seen this color many times before but something about it made him stop. Her hair was red. A light red. Sort of resembling pink.

A sudden flash of Sakura came to mind. Her words. His lies. Sakura.

He snapped out of his trance as the girl in front of him, made a soft cry and then fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"You were taking too long." Naruto hissed, crouching over. "I know she was pretty but god, you didn't have to take years."

Naruto dug his fangs into her, a sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through him. He hadn't had human in a long time, after all. And as he ate, he took no notice to Sasuke, who was just standing at his side, watching him.

Sasuke waited till Naruto finished and then began running towards the forest. His stomach growled and he was desperate for some blood. He had gone without it for a week now and it was about time he tasted some again.

Forget human, animal was easier to find and he was desperate.

"You're going too fast!" he heard Naruto call, but he paid no heed. His speed only increased and finally, in the middle of nowhere, he stopped.

He wanted something big, maybe a bear or a wolf to eat tonight. He sniffed around and then looked forward. He smelled an elk a distance ahead and got on his knees. Naruto stopped beside him and crouched also. Sasuke ran forward, Naruto following behind, and jumped for the animal. The elk jumped at the sudden attack, sending Sasuke flying to a near-by tree. Naruto observed not too far ahead. He got up and rushed for it again, giving him a series of punches. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain at his leg; followed by the feeling of something pressing on to the spot he was injured. It began to burn and he let out a gasp of pain. This had never happened before. As if a reflex, his leg twitched and he jolted forward. The pain in his leg was unbearable. It felt as if it was on fire. The elk continued to jump, trying to get Sasuke off him. He shut his eyes and dug his fangs into the vicious animal to end it's life.

Finally, it slowed jumping and toppled to the floor. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at his wound. There was a deep gash and he kneeled to his leg to observe it carefully. The burning sensation was dying down but he could still feel it, as if encrusted under his skin. Naruto ran over to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he panted. Sasuke looked up and noticed his hand was all bloodied. "If it wasn't for me, you could have been killed!"

Sasuke could barely remember Naruto coming in to help him. He stood slowly, the sensation in his leg now completely gone and walked over to the elk. He stared at it carefully, wondering how this animal could have such immense strength.

"How's your leg?" Naruto asked, worried. Sasuke gave a quick nod and then looked back down at it. He rolled his pants up to his knee and brushed his finger across the scar. Letting out a sigh of relief, Naruto backed away, allowing his friend to eat without any disturbance.

_And I fought…_

_Fought hard…_

"Good morning!" Sakura smiled, opening his door and sitting down in front of Sasuke with her morning coffee. He glanced at her slightly, and then looked over at his television.

There was a pause.

She furrowed her eyebrows together and began to pick restlessly at the covering of her cup. She felt awkward and especially stupid that she could think that Sasuke would now act different with her. She looked up to see him staring directly at her and she gave him a small smile. He cocked his head slightly and grabbed the remote, onyx still locked with emerald green.

"Morning." He said mysteriously; his voice low yet considerate.

"What's your plan for today?"

"I don't know. Maybe apply somewhere, for a job."

"How about University?" She paused. "Oh…wait… you don't go to University, do you."

He looked outside. "I got my education a long time ago."

"Yeah, are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" she smiled again and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her comment.

"Never."

"Bastard."

"Hn," He pushed the remote aside. "Don't you have school today?"

"Yeah, in a few hours. It's a short seminar today." She smiled. "School is so boring."

He nodded as she got up and sat down beside him. He looked over at her and then back at the TV. Teletubbies was on and he felt quite annoyed by their gibberish. He switched the channel.

"What's this?" She raised an eyebrow and slowly reached over to his calf. Her hand brushed up against his leg, pushing his shorts up to reveal his scar. He looked away, at the touch of her hand. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

She gasped, running her fingers around it. He couldn't ignore the warmth of her skin compared to his. Always cold. He always felt…cold. "How?"

"Hunting."

She smirked. "Wow, I wish I could come hunting with you. Does it hurt?"

The last thing he wanted was her to go _hunting _with them. She wasn't ready to handle the truth.

He shook his head and she leaned in towards him. "Take me with you?" She widened her eyes and pouted her lips creating a face similar to a puppy. Unfortunately, he found it pretty cute.

"No." he said, pushing away from her and getting up to the kitchen. She followed behind and grabbed his hand.

"Be careful out there." She said, her eyes downcast.

He tightened his grip on her hand and then let go. She sighed and turned away from him.

"I'm going." She called softly, obviously disappointed.

"Come back tonight." Sasuke yelled.

Sakura's mood lifted and a small smile crept on her face. "After work. Wait for me, I'll come."

_To tell you I love you…_

_Again…_

"Did you do it?"

"Yes." He whispered, making sure no one around could hear him. The sunlight blinded him and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his sunglasses.

"Good."

"Now what?" he fingered the cross around his neck and got off the bus. "I don't know why you wanted me to do that so badly."

"For now, don't do anything."

Confused, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed.

"Oh…" Sasuke mumbled, when Naruto walked into his apartment.

"What? Were you expecting Sakura?" His smile lingered as he took a seat on the couch. "I have a day off today."

Sasuke nodded and sat down beside him. He passed his beer over to the blonde and he gratefully accepted it, taking a long sip.

"How's the scar?"

Sasuke lifted his shorts, exposing the rash and gave a childish smile. "It's kind of cool looking."

Naruto laughed. "I guess, a bit."

"Naruto…" Sasuke's smirk wiped off his face as he leaned back into the couch. "I've been having this feeling lately."

"Oh…" Naruto grew silent. "Again."

"Yeah. I always trust what they have to say."

"Yes, I know that. What's it telling you?"

"Well, I'm not sure this time but I think something bad is going to happen." Onyx met cerulean. His eyes were hard and fierce in comparison to Naruto's glass like orbs. "We should be careful."

"Do you think it's worse than the last time?"

"Far worse. I think it's time we migrated."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Aw man, I was starting to finally like this place."

Sakura quickly came into mind but Sasuke shook it off. "I'll think about it."

"You're a worry wart." Naruto pushed, smiling widely.

"And you're an idiot." Sasuke grinned and held out his fist. Naruto gave him props and then grabbed the remote.

"True, but what the fuck would you do without me?"

_You cried…_

_Too many times…_

_But it gets the best of you…_

_It always gets the best of you…_

_And I'm sorry…_

"Sasuke?" Sakura yelled as she walked into his apartment. "Why the hell don't you lock your door?" She mumbled.

He walked out in vampire form, holding a can of pop. He smirked when he saw her and handed her the coke. She pushed it back to him.

"What did you want to see me for?" She raised a brow and waited.

Sasuke opened the door and walked out, Sakura obviously following behind. "I want to show you something."

"Oh, where is it?"

"It's a bit far, so we're going to have to run." His voice was raspy, but he was trying his best not to slur his words.

Sakura backed up. There was no way in hell she was going to run with him again. "No."

"Scared?"

"Hell yes! I almost died last time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached for her arm. "Come on."

She whimpered before climbing on his back and then signaled for him to go.

"Just close your eyes." He whispered, and she tightened her grip on him.

He started off with a jog and then quickly sped up.

Sakura held her breath and before she knew it, she had fallen on the ground, with him looking down at her. "We're here."

The world began to spin and she drifted off into her own melodic world. She widened her eyes and suddenly, all she could see was the stars in the sky. She sat up, looking around for Sasuke, who was sitting down beside her.

She took a glance around her surroundings and couldn't help but smile. There she was sitting not too far from a small lake and passed the water she saw the lights of the city shining brightly. The moon looked as if it was split in half and the stars complimented the sky.

"It's amazing." She said in awe. "How'd you find it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You find a lot of things when you're hunting out at night."

Sakura stood and walked over to the water. She slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet in it. It was cold but she liked the feeling. "I'm getting used to your running."

He walked up behind her and nodded. She turned around and stepped closer, their bodies only a few centimeters apart. She got up on her toes to kiss him but he moved his head away just before she could. He tucked his hands in his pockets and took off his shoes as well.

"You know, we are capable of eating human." He gulped, his eyes shifting over to her. She smiled.

"I thought so. I knew some of the things in movies must be real."

"Sometimes we're tempted to-"

"Have you ever been tempted to suck on my blood?" She grinned mischievously, grasping her neck playfully.

"Do you want me to be completely honest?" He cocked his head at her, his eyes growing playful aswell.

"Shut up!" She laughed, pushing him to the side. He sniggered, rushing back over to her, purposely kicking some water on her pants.

She laughed and then struck him a hard glare. "I'll get you for that."

He smiled and then sat down on the sand. Sakura knelt down beside him and began piling the sand on top of each other. "Sasuke…" she eased, concentrating hard on her sand mush.

"Hn?" he said, looking up at the stars in his own thoughts of his past.

She took a breath. "What if I became a vampire?"

He frowned suddenly. He knew it was to good to be true. He knew she would ask this sooner or later.

She turned to him and grabbed his hand. "Make me one." Her eyes glowed with excitement. "I want to be like you."

He slowly turned to her, anger rising. Why didn't anybody understand? "No."

"Please." She pushed her knees to his leg. "I think it'd be-"

"It's not a game, Sakura." His voice grew inflexible.

"I know that."

"No!" He yelled.

"Sasuke…"

He looked at her and softly brushed his fingers over her lips. She looked down at their hands and sighed.

"…no." he whispered. He didn't want her to suffer. He didn't want her hurt. "Trust me."

Suddenly, Sasuke jumped into his arched position. He pushed Sakura behind her and began to hiss angrily towards the grass. Sakura heard a soft buzz become louder and louder. She drew close to him, her heart beating. She tried to look at where the noise was coming but there was nothing. What was it?

Sasuke picked her up and placed her on the branch of a near-by tree. The second he got down, there was loud smacking noise and she saw Sasuke fly a few meters back. She gasped, holding on to the branch. There was someone gripping his collar.

Sasuke's eyes shot open at the familiar scent.

"Long time no see, Sasuke."

_When your porcelain is broken…_

_You have to live it…_

_Love it…_

_Become it…_

_Because it's who you are my darling…_

_It's who you are…_

**

* * *

****I'm sorry :( Another cliffy. Please don't kill me!**

**Also, sorry it was so short…maybe I'll update earlier…**

**I'll see you guys on Sunday !!**

**I urge you to review!!!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Lotsa luv, Anna**

**P.S Maybe if you have the time, you can read my first one-shot called Our Melody :) Teehee**


	10. Evanesce

**Because I left you guys with a cliffhanger last time, I decided to combine two of my chapters!!! So here's chapter 10! Enjoy it! Yay, I got a lot of reviews for the last chappie! Keep em coming –wink-**

**Luv Ana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Thank you Ash_

* * *

_Chosen…_

_Power…_

_Fame…_

"You need to stay as far away as possible, Sasuke." His father instructed. "He needs to get used to the family scent and since you're the only human left, he'll be tempted to bite you."

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered, stepping closer to his brother.

Itachi leaned forward, his eyes bloodshot. He focused upon the small raven haired boy and smirked.

"Itachi?"

"I said stay away, son!"

Sasuke frowned, stepping behind his dad. Itachi grinned, moving restlessly around the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke sighed in worry.

"Stay back."

Suddenly, Itachi dived forward and pushed his father aside. His father quickly got up and pointed towards his son.

"Itachi! Do not harm your own brother."

Sasuke held up his arms in defense and shut his eyes.

The nineteen year old snarled menacingly and took strong, hard steps towards the raven haired child.

His father tried to hold Itachi back but was forcefully shoved to the opposite end of the room. Sasuke bent low, trying his best to imagine he wasn't even there; that it was all just a hallucination. That it was his imagination. Itachi was gone; he was going to wake up. He was going to wake up.

"Itachi!"

One.

"Brother…"

Two.

"Itachi, stop now." His father began to run towards him, his jaw opening.

Three.

And he stopped, staring at the boys in awe. Staring. Staring. Staring.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi said, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

A pause.

"Promise?" Sasuke whimpered, his hands still over his head.

"I promise."

---

--

---

--

---

**Porcelain**

**Evanesce**

_I don't really belong here…_

---

--

---

--

---

Sakura stared in amazement at the two figures below her. The man quickly let go of Sasuke and stood, sticking out his hand to help him up as well. He smirked, taking a few steps back.

"You haven't changed a bit." He pushed his long hair back behind him and then comfortably sat down. Sasuke gave a quick look to Sakura and then proceeded forward towards the stranger.

"Same to you." Sasuke said; a bit cold. "You didn't have to attack me like that."

"Do you know how long it's been? I've been trying to find you for two days now. Luckily, I remembered that Naruto had told me where it was and when I smelled you, I just began to run."

"Hn," he paused. "Why are you here, Neji?"

Neji quickly stood and widened his eyes. In a flash, he was behind Sakura, his arm around her neck. "A spy?" he whispered angrily.

"She's with me." Sasuke snarled, appearing in front of the both of them. Neji released her and cocked his head at Sasuke.

"A human?"

Sasuke picked her up and brought her down from the branch. Neji gave him a skeptical look and followed. Sakura shakily smiled and held out her palm. "I'm Sakura."

His eyes were a pure white, like pools of clear water. His face was chalky and his lips chapped. Sakura could see a bulge at his upper lip, letting her know that he was one of them. She couldn't help but stare in fascination.

He flashed his canines, into a wide grin and then grabbed her hand. "Neji."

Quickly, he turned to Sasuke. "You don't have much time, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, his interest perked.

"Your uncle has just recently passed away." Neji paused, his eyes now glowing with rage. "It was a murder."

Sakura gasped.

Sasuke looked to the ground; his feet dirty from the sand. "Go on."

"I was there when it happened but managed to escape during the fight."

"Who was this bastard?" Sasuke said, abruptly angry.

Neji sighed, stepping back. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't approve of his answer, but he knew it was coming. "It was Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes widened before looking away from the both of them. Sakura came to his side and grabbed his arm. "Who's that?"

Neji took no notice of the girl and then frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know why he did it, Sasuke. It was completely unexpected but I had to come tell you because," he took a breath. "Because Itachi mentioned something about you."

Sasuke stayed silent.

"He asked where you were. Of course your uncle had no idea and then he had been slain. You're in trouble Sasuke. I'm sure Itachi is going to find you soon enough."

"What does Itachi want with Sasuke?" Sakura frowned.

Neji neared his eyes together. "This does not concern you."

Sakura backed away behind Sasuke. Sasuke looked out at the moon. "Come, Sakura, let me take you home."

Neji stepped towards them. "You trust a human girl?" He began to circle Sakura, looking suspiciously at her. "How?"

"I trust her." Sasuke said sternly, pulling Sakura towards him.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. He bent low and she climbed on his back.

"Neji." Sasuke turned to him. "Let's go. You can stay at my place and leave tomorrow night. It's almost daytime."

Neji nodded and stepped beside Sasuke.

"Go."

_Is this fate?_

_Was this planned?_

_Are you meant to be like this?_

Sasuke opened the window to Sakura's room and got inside. He glanced over at Neji, who nodded and waited a few meters back. He put her down and she pulled him over to the bed.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. "What does that Itachi guy want with you?"

He sighed. "You shouldn't worry about this." He sort of enjoyed all her attention.

"But…"

He smirked and got up. "Good night."

"I'm sorry about your loss." She got up and hugged him tightly. He patted her on the back before breaking away.

"Me too."

Sadly, she followed him to the window and looked out at Neji. "Maybe we can talk about it more later?"

He nodded, a frown setting upon his silky white lips.

_My heart heavy…_

_Fear…_

_Pain…_

_We should go back…_

_We have to go back…_

"I knew it!" Naruto yelled, slamming the door open. He barged inside and then closed the door again. "I knew I smelled Neji!"

Neji got up and formally walked over to Naruto. "Nice to see you again." He stuck out his hand.

Naruto raised a brow and pounced at him, giving him a quick hug and then backing away. He had a huge grin on his face. "Long time no see, Sketch."

"I told you not to call me that." Neji hissed, rolling his eyes dramatically. Naruto laughed and closed the door.

"Do you still do that cool thing with your speed?" He grinned, bouncing around as if an attempt to copy Neji's technique.

"Naruto, sit down." Sasuke said sternly and Naruto immediately obeyed him. He didn't take his time and decided to let it out immediately. "My brother, Itachi, is after me."

"You have a brother?!" Naruto feigned a gasp, trying not to look Sasuke in the eye. Of course, Naruto knew this would come sooner or later.

"Aa," Sasuke said peculiarly. Naruto was acting strangely but he averted his mind from it, focusing on his sibling. "He murdered my uncle, and now he's after me."

"Do you know why?" Naruto whispered, his hands fidgeting recklessly.

"I can guess, but that's not the matter." Sasuke paused, looking over at Neji, who was looking out the window. "I want to face him."

"You want to fight him?" Neji gasped.

Sasuke stood, beginning to pace around the room. "I just want to talk."

"Talk?" Neji turned to him. "You want to _talk_; after he killed your uncle to look for you, you want to _talk_."

Naruto stood. "But how are you going to find him?"

Sasuke yawned, a smirk then forming on his face. "He's going to find me."

Naruto smirked. "Cocky bitch."

Sasuke shot him a look and Naruto got up and began to walk towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

There was a silence between Neji and Sasuke. Neji took a strong step forward, his body beginning to transform back to it's original human form. The sun began to peak out over the horizon.

"You _know_ this is bad, Sasuke. You know he doesn't just want to _talk_. Especially after what you did to him all those years ago."

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the collar, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead. Sasuke's eyes began dimming, a look of distress captivated inside them. "I did what I could to protect my family."

"I know that." He loosened out of his grip and adjusted his shirt. "I'm not saying what you did was wrong. I'm just saying you upset him. He was set to do one thing and one thing only and you ruined his plan. Maybe he's out for revenge."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whatever."

Naruto stumbled out of the bathroom, one hand on his cross. He was in his human form.

"Listen idiot." Sasuke grunted. "If worse comes to worse, be ready to pack up and leave. Got it?"

Nauto gave him a thumbs up and smiled. "Sure thing."

Moving was the last thing he wanted to do but he couldn't pester Sasuke now; he could get killed.

Neji sat by the couch and grabbed the remote. "There's something different about Itachi, I just don't know what it is."

Sasuke nodded, sitting down next to him.

Naruto grabbed a newspaper, covering his face. "Does he look anything like Sasuke?"

"A bit." Neji shrugged.

"Where did you hunt a few hours ago?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't hunt. I was with Sakura."

Naruto put down his paper, a small smile present. "I see…"

"Oh yeah, that girl right?" Neji responded, a sheepish grin forming on his face. "You like a human girl?"

Sasuke tried to move his head from the raging sunlight. It was annoying him.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, but it's not official yet."

Sasuke glared over at him.

Neji sighed. "Man, at least you have a girl. I've been single for years now."

"Who needs women?!" Naruto smiled, leaning back into the couch. "They're useless."

Sasuke was too busy thinking to pay any attention. His mind screamed vivid memories of him and his brother.

A yell.

A tear.

A sacrifice.

"Oy!" Naruto screamed, punching Sasuke in the arm. "Are you listening?"

"What?" Sasuke said coldly, his eyes diving into Naruto.

Naruto half-smirked, a bit intimidated. "I said, what are you going to do about Sakura if we decide to migrate?"

Sasuke kept a straight face, forcing himself not to reveal his true feelings. He shrugged. "She'll move on."

Naruto grinned widely. "But you won't."

"And how the hell would you know?" Sasuke muttered, crunching his fist.

"I can tell." Naruto nodded, winking at Neji. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Hey Sketch, isn't it obvious that he's in love with her?"

Neji nodded, trying to hold back a smile. "Yes, I could tell the second I saw them together."

Sasuke turned, a sign of worry in his eyes. Was he in love? No…

"It's okay Sasuke, it's okay to be in love. In love with a _human_ girl."

Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke grew angry, his fist tightening more and a vein or two appearing significantly on his forehead.

"We'd better go." Naruto said, his eye twitching. He grabbed Neji and both scrambled out of the apartment as quickly as possible.

Sasuke released his hand and sighed, his face beaming.

_And it's all my fault…_

_It's because of me…_

"May I…come in?" Sakura said uncertainly as she opened the door to Sasuke's apartment. Neji was looking through a newspaper and Naruto was watching TV.

"Oh, Sasuke isn't here." Neji said quickly, slightly glancing over to her. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Neji looked up from his paper and gave her a nod. It was informal and rude and she knew he was capable of doing better.

Naruto seemed too concentrated on his show.

"Where is he?" Sakura questioned, sitting down beside the blonde. Neji shrugged, getting back to his paper.

There was an awkward silence.

"So…you're pretty close with Sasuke, aren't you?" Neji put down his paper and cocked his head over at her.

She stiffened, feeling even more awkward than she had before. Naruto's eyes averted towards her. He found this conversation to be more interesting than his television.

"Aren't you?" He asked again, a grin appearing on his face. It was a hard expression; almost like a fake smile.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Neji pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. His pure white eyes seemed deep and concentrated; Sakura couldn't help but hold her breath in fear.

"You're both completely different." He tightened his fist. "You belong with people like you. Stay away from Sasuke, he's had enough trouble."

Sakura looked down at her feet, she could feel her face burning up and tension broiled through her veins.

"And how would you know who he belongs with?" She looked up at him, her eyes a deep pink. The color in her face had been drained and it was as if she had this supernatural aura protecting her.

Neji grunted, grabbing his paper. "What's your name again?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She kept her tone strong.

There was another silence. Naruto had been watching their entire conversation, keeping his eyes locked on the pink haired girl. Her anger surprised him and he actually felt impressed by it. Sakura, a girl who seemed so kind and intellectual, was also a person who wouldn't let anyone get in her way. She did the things she wanted to do and Naruto felt that it was something he could envy; a trait he wished he could possess.

As if coming right in time, the door unlocked and Sasuke stepped inside, holding some papers and a large backpack. He nodded over at the three and then quickly made his way to his bedroom. A few seconds later, he came back out, his eyes only focused on Sakura.

"I came to visit you." She smiled as he stepped closer towards her. He stopped midway and then redirected himself to the couch. Sakura frowned slightly, sitting down on the couch beside Neji.

Neji yawned loudly, causing Sakura to roll her eyes angrily. Sasuke felt the tension between them and coughed slightly to get their attention.

Naruto continued to flip channels.

"You're awfully quiet today, Naruto." Sakura said, finally realizing that the most talkative had said nothing at all. Naruto angrily got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going home to pack." He hissed, slamming the door behind him.

"Pack?" Sakura asked, looking over at Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at where Naruto had just been and sighed.

Neji rolled his eyes and got up. He sensed they needed some privacy so he quickly collected his things and sauntered over to Sasuke's room, also closing the door behind him.

Silence.

"What?" Sakura said, getting frustrated.

"What?" Sasuke said, searching around for the remote. Sakura walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Stop it." She made sure he was paying attention. He turned to her. "Where is Naruto going?"

Sasuke's eyes suddenly became soft but returned to their normal state as their eyes left each other.

"Where?" she said angrily. Sasuke's lack of speech really got to her at times.

"We're leaving."

"_We're_?!" Sakura tightened her grip on his hand. "You mean _you_ too?!"

Sasuke nodded, trying his best not to look at her.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?!" He could hear her voice start to lose it's power. "How come I'm last to know this?! What's going on?!"

"I can't tell you." Sasuke said, standing also. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began for the kitchen. Sakura pulled him back.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"_Who_ is this _Itachi_?!"

"You don't have to know."

"Tell me, Sasuke. Tell me."

"Sakura…" he tried to pull away from her.

"Tell me!" she yelled, her voice cracking. "I'm not letting you just _leave_! Tell me who this _bastard _is!"

Bastard? _Bastard?_

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, getting out of her grip. "I said you don't have to know! Okay?!"

Sakura stepped away from him, her face aghast. She looked completely torn.

"Fine!" she screamed. "I don't give a shit! Leave! See if I care, you asshole!"

And the door slammed, leaving Sasuke standing by himself, trying to bring himself together.

_I just want to hold you…_

_Love you…_

_Whisper in your ear…_

He sighed, looking out at the pale moon above him. He took a deep breath and then climbed towards her window sill, his nails digging into the bark of the tree.

He tapped once.

Nothing.

He saw her and he knew she wasn't asleep.

He tapped again.

Again, nothing.

"Sakura." He whispered, tapping again. Sakura rolled over in her bed, her blanket overtop her head.

Frustrated, he grabbed the bottom of her sill and forcefully pulled it up, the window lock breaking. Sakura flinched but remained in her bed as he jumped inside.

"Get out of my house, Uchiha."

Sasuke went over and sat down at the foot of the bed.

He glanced over at her, a small smirk appearing on his face at her childishness. She tried to keep her eyes from turning to him but the temptation was killing her.

"Sakura…" he said in his husky tone, suddenly sitting down beside her.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"I have to go." He said, deciding not to waste any time. She looked over at him, her eyes red and swollen.

"Who is this guy?" she sighed, getting up. "Why do you have to leave?"

He pushed his palms hard against her mattress. "You'll be fine without me."

"You could have told me earlier, Sasuke!" She pushed him but he did not budge. "What am I going to do when you're gone?"

He smirked.

"How am I ever going to meet another vampire? It doesn't happen everyday you know!"

"Sak-"

"And who's going to always be there for me, huh? Who's going to walk me home at night and take me out to see cool places. And who's going to run as fast as you, huh?" Her voice cracked, and Sasuke heard a small sob. "It's not fair! Just when I meet someone that I really, really…" She stopped, turning away rom him. A tear spilled onto the pillow and he slowly brought up his hand and brushed it away.

Another tear.

A brush.

And another.

With every tear came a brush that was softer than the last. They stared at each other in silence, telling their own stories and their own sorrows. Finally, Sakura slightly smiled. It was time to be strong.

"I'm going to miss you."

He nodded, getting up.

"You're annoying." He tried to smirk, but instead leaned in and softly kissed her on the forehead. She began crying softly again and he walked over towards the window so he didn't have to look at her.

"Wait!" she sniffed as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?" he said, turning to her.

"I wanna run one more time." She attempted a laugh but it turned out hoarse and breathy. He nodded his head and hunched down as signal for her to get on. Slowly, she got on his back, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to laugh again. "Let's go."

He ran at a moderate speed so that she wouldn't get too dizzy. He had a feeling that she may want to open her eyes this time.

She did.

He ran for a long time, taking her around the town and decided to go through the forest. In the green, he jumped from tree to tree, his mind roaming wildly. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to make this sacrifice. She was someone that was different, someone that actually made him feel good on the inside. He didn't want to let her go. _How _could he let her go?

Suddenly, something hard flew at the side of his body and Sasuke hit a near-by tree. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura a few meters away unconscious. He slowly crawled over to her, hoping she was okay when he was suddenly pinned down to the floor.

"Brother…"

_Let's go back…_

_Back to the beginning…_

_Back to when you were porcelain…_

_Back to when it was easy…_

_And carefree…_

_Who knew your eyes could tell another story?_

_Or give more hope…_

_New life…_

_Same being…_

Sasuke turned to the sound of a sharp cry in the middle of the night. He rolled his eyes, and closed them again, listening for the silent hum of the crickets.

Another cry.

"I can't _take_ it." Naruto cried, standing up and pacing. "It hurts, Sasuke. It hurts."

"I told you that you were making a mista-"

"Gah!" Naruto fell on his knees, his hands in his head. "I can't-" He screamed out in pain. A small rumble started in his stomach. This was worse than anything he had ever encountered before.

Sasuke got up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Naruto shakily stood as well, making his way slowly to Sasuke. "I can't take this…"

"And what the fuck do you want me to do about that?"

Naruto screamed again as his mouth opened. Blood began to pour out of it.

"What's happening?! What's hap-" He spat out some blood and looked over to the black haired boy. His teeth began to ache and he could do nothing about it. Blood continued to leak.

Tears began to spill from his eyes. Sweat. Tension.

"Sasuke!" Naruto flinched towards him, his arm flailing recklessly. What was he going to do? He felt as if he was going to die. He was going to die. Becoming a vampire was the worst choice. How could he be so stupid? How could he be so _stupid_?

Sasuke looked up at the sky as to not make any eye contact. He heard the soft sobs of the blonde and slowly turned back to him.

There was a silence and the only thing that could be heard were those desolate cries to nothingness.

"Try and imagine something else." Sasuke said, taking his hands out of his pockets and sitting down beside him. "Somewhere far away from here."

Naruto quieted down, locking eyes with him. Sasuke was helping?

"Get your mind off of it. Try and think of something totally opposite to pain."

Naruto shut his eyes slowly, his mouth still pouring blood. "It's hurtin-"

"How do we become strong without the pain, Naruto? It is the pain that makes us who we are, inside and out. Remember that. You'll live by it."

---

"Itachi…" Sasuke groaned, his neck being squeezed. He looked into his brother's eyes after the longest time, sorrow creeping into them. It had been too long, _way_ too long.

Itachi lifted him by the neck and placed him on his feet. He smirked.

"Nice to see you." His eyes flashed, his dark lips thinning dramatically.

Sasuke scowled. He had not changed. He thought there would be hope. He thought that maybe Itachi would…

"You killed him."

"Who? Isami? He was worthless to the family anyway. So old, and pathetic." Itachi laughed, stepping forward. Sasuke felt his heart squeeze.

_What happened to you, brother?_

"I came looking for you."

"I know." Sasuke said, his eyes shifting over to Sakura. She lay on the floor, her hair ruffled over her face. Itachi was capable of doing anything and he hoped Sakura would stay safe during their encounter. "I knew you would find me."

"I couldn't have done it without some help." He looked around for the blonde, but he was no where to be seen. His smirk wiped away. "You know why I'm here."

"Why?"

Sasuke knew the answer, and stood his ground.

_Sigh…_

"I'm here to _kill_ you." Itachi lunged forward, his mouth widening. Sasuke jumped to the right fast enough. Itachi stood up straightening himself.

"You've gotten faster." He scowled. "Little brother!!" Itachi cooed.

"Itachi!" Sasuke grimaced. "You haven't changed a bit."

"But I have." He smirked, tilting his neck to the side, his mark being exposed. Sasuke stood his ground, absorbing the reality of it. The purple jumped out at him and the V looked exceedingly excruciating.

"Volusk…" he mumbled subconsciously. "How did you-"

Itachi hissed, appearing in front of him. He punched him in the stomach and pinned him to a near-by tree.

"Because of you… my entire plan was ruined."

"What was your _plan_? I was saving my family." Sasuke's eyes became soft, slipping into his past.

Itachi grunted, pushing him hard into the tree. The bark cracked, Sasuke getting buried a few centimeters in. "Well, you and your damned family can go to _hell_."

Sasuke began to choke, his legs being lifted off the ground.

"Once you die, I can kill the rest of your clan and then move on to the rest of the vampires." He smirked. "All of them dying, one by one. One by one for what they _did to me_."

Sasuke closed his eyes, everything becoming white.

Itachi squeezed harder.

"And to think…I could trust you."

Whiter.

Whiter.

Whiter.

Sasuke felt the blood rush back to his brain and he fell to the ground. Itachi panted, and also fell to the ground. Neji appeared in front of him and grabbed his head. He shoved his knee at his brain and ran Sasuke over to the side.

They weren't a second late.

"That…was for Isami." Neji grunted, getting into stance. Itachi stood, appearing a few meters behind Neji. He dug his nails at Neji's stomach. The Hyuuga cried out in pain, falling to his knees.

Itachi began to restlessly wander, trying to get something off of his back. There was a quick jab at Itachi's side but he kept his balance. Itachi felt light again and looked around for the person who struck him. There was a quick flash, followed by another and the sound of leaves flying in the wind. He got a kick in the face followed by another jab in the stomach.

"You're right, Itachi. Your blood does help." Naruto whispered, pulling at his hair. Itachi opened his mouth but just as he did, Naruto scratched him hard at the face. Itachi stumbled backwards, his hands grasping his face in pain.

Naruto ran towards him, his arms ready to scratch again. Itachi swiftly dodged, moving behind him and grabbing the belt of his jeans. He pulled him towards him and then shoved his knee up his groin. Naruto let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Coward." He hissed, pushing his head to the ground.

"Nobody said anything about fighting fair." He said triumphantly, kicking Naruto hard in the stomach. Naruto fell to the ground. Itachi struck him hard in the neck and he fell unconscious.

Itachi stared down at him, a smile forming on his lips and then turned to Sasuke.

"I'll finish you first." He whispered, nearing close to him.

_Take my hand…_

_You're mine…_

_Remember that…_

"Here son, I think I've found one."

Itachi crept behind his dad, making sure not to make any noise. It was dark out, but the blaring noise of the traffic made it easy to be quiet.

"I'll attack to show you how it's done. I'm sure you're going to want more after this."

Itachi smiled, nodding for him to go. A light passed and Itachi caught glimpse of his victim. His dad disappeared, appearing a few meters ahead.

A sudden rush of memories filled him. His eyes widened and he began to run out in front. His dad leaped, his fangs ready to bite.

"Dad wait!"

Freeze.

And it hit the floor.

_And no matter what he tells you…_

_Or what he sees…_

_It's false…_

_Because you're you…_

_And nothing can change that…_

Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up, as if from a bad nightmare.

"Sasuke?" she mumbled, suddenly remembering where she was. She looked over and saw Sasuke lying unconscious on the floor. She crawled over to him, silently praying to herself. What happened? Where was she? "Sasuke?" she whispered.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, stopping to watch her crawl over to him. She completely ignored his presence and he knew right away that she was human.

"A human?" he said aloud. Sakura abruptly turned to him, sitting back.

"Wh-who are you?" she stuttered. She looked around gazing at the fallen bodies on the floor. They looked familiar… "Neji? Naruto?" her wounded eyes made it to Itachi again. "Did you do this?"

She couldn't help but notice how much this man resembled Sasuke. Suddenly, it hit her. Itachi. He was Itachi. He _must _be Itachi.

She stood, her heart beating frantically. What was she going to do? No one would help her. She was trapped.

"What's your name?" He said insensitively, not noticing the damage he had done.

She gulped, trying to look brave. "S-Sakura."

"Sakura." Itachi mumbled, slowly walking to her. He beamed trying to look innocent. "A friend of Sasuke's is a friend of mine."

"_You _killed his uncle!" she screamed, looking away from him. He stopped, irritated.

"Then again," he cracked his neck. "I could always use a snack."

Sakura got on her knees, thinking this was the only way she could save herself. "Please, spare me." She sobbed.

Itachi laughed and grabbed her waist. He pushed her against the same tree Sasuke was at and lifted her chin.

He stopped short, the moment their eyes connected.

Emerald green.

He had a quick flashback and then, his mouth slowly dropped. Her teary eyes sunk into him and he let go of her.

"Natsuya…?" he whispered, reaching out to touch her face. She gasped, hiding her facade. Slowly, he brushed a lock of her hair and sighed.

Suddenly, he became frustrated and grabbed her shoulders.. "Enough." He said menacingly, his voice changing.

He lifted his hand to finish her off but was stopped by another hand grabbing his wrist. He looked back to see his brother.

Sasuke turned him over and grabbed his neck. Itachi kicked him in the shin and Sasuke loosened his grip. Sakura began to run but Itachi appeared in front of her. He grabbed her head and swiped his nails at the side of her neck. She gasped loudly, falling to the floor, her eyes white and wide.

Sasuke ran over, his heart beat picking up.

"Doesn't this look familiar…" Itachi whispered to himself, angry.

As the Volusk turned, Sasuke grabbed his hair and pulled his skull down to the ground.

"We said we were sorry." Sasuke mumbled, lifting his head again and swiping him hard across the eyes. Itachi screamed, grabbing his face in pain. Sasuke continued to punch him, making sure he could do nothing. Itachi backed away fast enough and began flailing his arms. He let out another yell and before Sasuke could attack again, he disappeared into the night.

Before anything else, Sasuke ran over to Sakura and turned her over. Her breathing was short and heavy and her pulse was low. Naruto regained conciousness and stumbled over.

"Good thinking, buddy." He managed to say, before kneeling down beside Sakura. He looked despaired and checked her pulse. His face fell and Sasuke knew she was dying.

Sasuke looked over at him with worried eyes and began to search for anything that could save her. He had to save her.

_She was dying._

_She was dying._

There was nothing there that could help her.

He shook her once. "Talk to me. Talk to me." He kept repeating.

Her body seemed lifeless and every shake only hurt him more. His mind clenched and he couldn't think. She was dying and he wanted to bring her to life.

Every try only resulted a heavy breath.

"There's no hope." Naruto told him, his hand at her neck. "The pulse is getting slower. She's losing too much blood."

Though blood was oozing out of her, Naruto resisted the temptation. He was low on his blood supply but he knew how much the girl meant to his friend and he was going to stick by him for his life. There was no way he was going to go against him again.

Neji sat up, turning to them. His wound had gotten better and it merely felt like a scratch now. "The girl is dying?" Neji gasped, looking at Sasuke. "Where's Itachi?" Sasuke's eyes stayed on the pink-haired girl.

_A memory._

_A sacrifice._

_A risk._

He tightened his fist, pushing her head to the side. This was his only hope. He couldn't bare the pain. He didn't want her to die. He couldn't let her _die_.

"What are you doing? The wound is on the other side!" Naruto yelled, hoping he wasn't thinking to…

Sasuke gulped, glancing over at the two boys.

"Don't be stupid, Sasuke!" Neji screamed, holding him back. "She has family and people who love her."

"It's better this way." Sasuke said, turning to the white eyed male. He shook his head. He had to do it. She was going to die. He couldn't let that happen.

"Let it be natural!" Naruto screamed. "Please! It'll be easy for her too."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, uncertainly. "I know what I'm doing."

Did he?

"No!" Naruto stood, grabbing Sasuke's arm. "I'm not going to let you-"

"It's the only way I can save her Naruto." Sasuke stood also, looking him in the eye. "The only way."

Naruto's eyes shone. He loved her. Naruto knew he loved her. Sighing, he let go of his friend and turned away.

Sasuke bent down to her and closed his eyes, making a silent prayer. He grabbed his cross and squeezed it.

"At least remove the blood from her wound." Neji instructed,understanding that this was what Sasuke wanted. He slowly shifted her head over back to the wound. "You don't have much time." He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as the smell of blood overwhelmed him.

Sasuke slowly put his lips to her wound and began to suck. She jolted forward.

He kept telling himself that he was doing the right thing. He _was_ doing the right thing.

"Hurry!" Naruto said anxiously, rubbing the sides of his arms from the goosebumps. He knew this was going to turn out horribly. He could already sense it.

Sasuke turned her head back over and took a deep breath.

He glanced over at the other pairs of eyes.

White to blue.

Blue to white.

And back again.

He swiftly turned, hoping to catch her eyes.

They were shut.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to her.

Did he remember how to do it? It had been _so_ long.

Closing his eyes, he plunged into her neck, his canines digging into her. He felt a small liquid release into her veins and continued to pray silently. He knew he was doing the right thing.

Her eyes shot open at the sudden race of her heart beat and out erupted a terrifying yell unlike any other.

_I carry a piece of your porcelain with me…_

_It reminds me of our past…_

_Our good times…_

_Our life…_

_Of bliss and joy…_

End of Part One

**

* * *

**

**Yes, she turned into a vampire!!!! –squeals crazily- Alright, so there's part one. Unfortunately, this means you won't be getting an update for…**

**Two and a half weeks!! –sigh-**

**I need to finish the story before I post part two! I'm getting really lazy….**

**Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**See you on the 27****th**

**And Happy Valentines Day! (I hate that day. So lame!!!)**

**Luv Anna**


	11. Scotopia

**HI GUYS!!!! It's been a LONG time!! Okay, well here's the next chapter!! It's kind of short but it was fun to write. Especially the last part. You'll see what I mean!**

**I posted it two days early because I didn't think I was being too fair and I didn't want you guys to forget my story!**

**Enjoy,**

**Luv Anna**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Thank you Ash._

* * *

_Dearest,_

_I'm sorry._

_I want to start off this way…_

"How could you?" he cried, his knees hitting the floor. He buried his face in his hands and began trembling. This wasn't happening. He was dreaming. He _was _dreaming.

"I'm so sorry…" the man trailed, rushing over to his son.

"Don't!" he screamed. He got up, frustrated, and picked up a plate. "I hate this!" he yelled, throwing it to the floor. "Why?!" he screamed again, throwing another.

Sasuke had never seen his brother this angry before. His face was scorched red and his eyes bloodshot.

Itachi looked up at the sun and let out a frustrated cry. "Fuck!" he yelled, picking up more things and throwing them to the floor. His father tried to rush over to him but was shoved aside.

"Don't _touch_ me!" Itachi screamed, staring at his hands. "These hands…"

"Itachi…it wasn't you."

"These _hands_!" he screamed, running to the bathroom. Sasuke heard the door slam and the sound of the faucet running. He rushed over and pushed his ear to the bathroom door.

"These hands," he heard a sob. "They're bloodstained. They're bloodstained!"

---

--

---

--

---

**Porcelain**

**Scotopia**

_It's something…completely different…_

---

--

---

--

---

Sakura screamed, her eyes wide open; as if she had just been regenerated. Naruto covered his ears while Neji and Sasuke stared in fascination. Her fingers began to tremble which led up to her shoulders and soon her whole body began to shake. She began to cry, trying to stop the blaring. She just couldn't. The pain was unbearable.

Suddenly she was quiet and jolted upright. She glanced around, panic-struck, at the boys and then collapsed on the hard ground.

---

_It began with our meeting…_

_Eyes crossed…_

_Heart's beating…_

Sakura awoke to the sound of a television screen. She tried to sit up, a strange feeling in her stomach, and managed to get out of bed. Wobbly, she walked out of the dark room and noticed her surroundings to be Sasuke's house. She saw the back of his head and half smiled but stopped short as he turned to her. He sensed a presence.

"How are you feeling?" he stated slowly, getting up and helping her to the couch. The feeling of his arms around her made her feel fuzzy on the inside, but the pain in her stomach was still there.

"What happened?" she said, her eyes drooping. She wanted to fall back into a deep slumber.

Sasuke shifted over and looked away from her. Obviously the news was too hard to say.

She waited, trying her best to recall the events of her past.

"You were dying." He paused and Sakura's eyes suddenly stretched. "Itachi hurt you and you were dying. The only way you could be saved was…"

She gripped her neck, understanding completely.

"You…You bit me?" she whispered, still in awe. Sasuke looked down at the floor. He felt no sympathy for her. He thought she should be _thanking _him.

"It was the only wa-"

"What am I going to say to my _family_?!" she gasped, trying to stand.

Sasuke kept her seated. "You can't tell them."

"A _secret_?! How am I supposed to come home at night without my father seeing my red eyes and my fangs?!" she gulped. "It's going to be impossible."

"Then you can't see them anymore-"

"Right, and what do you want me to do?! Fake my death?" she cried, standing up. "I'm the only thing my dad has left."

He stood and pushed his body closer to hers.

"And if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now."

She paused, sitting back down. Her hands were in her face and she began contemplating all the ways she could break it to her father.

"You want me to abandon this life, don't you?" She sighed.

"We're leaving tonight."

Angry, she stood up again.

"And what about my family?!" she yelled, her stomach stinging again.

"That's been taken care of." Sasuke said bluntly, looking Sakura in the eye. "We told your father you met with a car accident and passed away. Neji took place of a doctor and showed them your dead body."

"Dead bod-"

Did he have no heart? Why wasn't she informed? Why did she get no freedom of speech in this matter?

"We injected this special fluid we had and it made your heart stop temporarily. Because you're a vampire, it didn't affect you. However, it did make you seem lifeless. After the funeral, we dug you up and-"

"You _didn't even tell me_!!" She cried, turning from him. "How could you!?" she yelled, throwing punches in the air. "Daddy!" she screamed, getting on her knees. "How could you-"

"We had no choice, Sakura." He said, falling quiet. His silken lips were in the form of a thin line and his eyes large and solemn. It was rare that he said her name and she _knew_ it was a serious matter.

There was a silence. All that could be heard was the soft sobbing of the cherry-haired girl.

"You have been out for two weeks now. It was more than enough time to-"

"Shut up!" she screamed. "It would have been better if I had just died!"

Sasuke tightened his fist. "Don't!" he yelled, walking over to her and grabbing her wrist. "Don't _say_ things like that!"

She looked up at him. The intensity of his eyes kept her quiet. She looked up at him; as if a doe in the headlights.

"Don't…" he screamed. "You're so _stupid_!"

Another silence.

She was saved thanks to this man. She was _saved_ but now she was a vampire. A creature of the night. She wanted this. She _thought _she wanted this. But then she realized the craziness of it all and it hit her like a bomb. She didn't need this. The sacrifices. The losses.

But he _did_ save her life and now it was her time to pay back her debt.

"Thank you." She hushed, closing her eyes. "Just," she paused. "Take me to go see my father tonight. I need to see him for the last time before we go. You've saved my life and that's the only reason I'm going with you tonight. I hope you understand that Sasuke."

---

_You really think you know someone…_

_But they go and stab you in the back…_

_Of course…_

_I didn't think it would happen…_

Naruto ran in with a sack on his back, panting heavily. "I ran as soon as I got the call." He looked out at the window. "Just in time too."

Sakura's sad eyes changed Naruto's mood and he rushed over and patted her on the back. "We're here for you now." He whispered. She mumbled to herself as he got up and stretched. He was _no _help at all. He didn't know what it felt like.

"Sakura, prepare yourself. Naruto give her room. She's going to need it." Instructed Sasuke. He did as he was told and Sakura got up slowly. She felt as though she was _prepared_ for this transformation.

Darkness began to fall in the sky and the boys began to transform. Sakura felt a tingling sensation in her back and she arched it, her canines enlarging. It all felt so natural to her. She felt no pain; only the sorrow in her heart.

There was a silence among the three adults.

"Let's go." Sakura said, briskly walking out of the apartment. She needed to see her father. Ino came to mind, but it was as if their friendship didn't matter at this certain time.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, watching her leave with such determination.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Did she feel nothing at all?!"

"Strange." Sasuke murmured, grabbing his bags.

"How do you do it?" she said sadly, cracking her neck.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"Run fast." She said, almost dead-like.

"You just run." Sasuke told her, stepping beside Sakura.

She nodded her head and then ran, leaving the two of them behind. They took a quick glance at each other and then ran after her, their bags still in hand.

Sakura stopped by the building where she worked and gazed at it. She used to work there. Her old life. Her _easy_ life. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and her eyes became blurry. The boys were no where to be seen and she quickly jumped the nearest tree. It was as if she knew all the skills of a vampire; as if she didn't need the practice. Slowly, she crawled over to a window and peered inside, making sure as to not be seen.

Her father sat hunched at his desk, quickly filing his papers. He looked stressed and his moustache was more ruffled than before. A woman entered and lay a beer down at his desk too. Her father eagerly took it and dismissed her.

Sakura's mind filled with their past. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come out. Instead, she silently observed as he began talking to himself and cursing very loudly. She knew he was blaming her death on himself and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt his pain. She knew his pain. First he loses his wife, and now his daughter. She felt it. She felt…_bad_. Sakura realized how much her dad meant to her.

He drank four beers before he passed out into a deep slumber. Sakura sobbed, slowly opening the window and stepping inside.

For a few moments, all she could do was watch his slow evenly-paced breathing.

"Daddy…" she whispered suddenly, going over to him and wrapping her arms around him. "I love you daddy. I love you _so_ much. I'm sorry about mom and now me. Now you lose _me_." Again, she could feel no tears, but she did feel pain. "How was I supposed to know it was going to become like this daddy? I should have never left your side. I should have just been there. I'm so sorry dad. I'm so sorry." Her voice slightly cracked and she felt a lump form in her throat. "Please, be well without me. Please find a way to live happily. I know you can dad because you can do anything. You can do anything. I love you. I love you so much."

She held on to him like no tomorrow. As if knowing he was in the room, she felt Sasuke's hand gently rest upon her shoulder.

She knew it was time to go.

Shoving him off, she got off her father and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Sakura-" he started, but she was already out the window and the only thing he could do was look over at the sleeping man on his desk.

--

_It just seemed so real to me…_

_Your love…_

_Mine…_

"I'm ready." She said out to the darkness. Two figures approached and she could sense them from farther away. She found it amazing that she could actually hear _and_ see much clearer now. Her senses had been perked to such a great extent. She still felt miserable about leaving her home, but she sort of liked this new feeling.

"You sure?" Sasuke said, turning his back to her. She nodded at Naruto who smiled.

"Let's go." Naruto whispered, handing Sakura a bag. "Sasuke packed this for you."

"Thank you." She mumbled absent-mindedly and slung it over her shoulder. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to meet Neji and he's going to take us to see one of his family members. I need to ask them a question."

"Are we going to come back?" Sakura sighed.

"Probably not. We don't want Itachi coming back here and causing us trouble." He paused, turning to her and then smirked. "Thank god I don't have to carry you anymore. You were heavy."

Sakura gave him a half smile and turned away. Sasuke sighed, facing forward.

Naruto sharply turned to him.

"Did she do anything up there? You know…to her father?"

Sakura, unaware of what they were saying, straightened out her pants.

Sasuke shook his head quickly and looked forward. He found it _just_ as strange.

"Come." He ordered them, getting his mind off the fact that Sakura was _different_.

The three disappeared into the night, leaving nothing but dust at their lone footprints.

---

_And we lost it…_

They stopped at an abandoned area in the woods. There was nothing but tree stumps and the hard ground beneath them. Sakura sat on a stump, exhausted from running so much. Though she felt heavy hearted, she was certain that she felt wide awake. Again, she was amazed at how vampires never became tired and never had to sleep.

"The sun will rise in a few minutes. We'll stay here for the day and then continue again at night. We should reach by tomorrow morning."

"And Neji?" Naruto said, sitting on the ground and getting some water from his bag.

"He should be here soo-"

"Hello." He smirked, stepping out from behind a tree. "Sorry, nature was calling."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Neji had a double-take when his eyes set upon the pink-haired girl.

He strolled over to her, a cocky smile on his face.

"How was your first night as a vampire?" he murmured, inching closer to her. "Have any _urges_?"

She glared at him. She was _not_ in the mood to talk.

"They shouldn't start till tonight." Sasuke answered for her, pulling out a package from his bag. "Sakura, help me with the tent. Naruto and Neji, go and find something to eat for Sakura."

"I know a place where we can find some berries." Neji suggested, allowing Naruto to step in front of him.

"Yeah, she'll have the good stuff tonight. We just need to keep her satisfied." He mumbled to Neji, making sure that Sakura couldn't hear. She, of course, did.

The sun began to rise and Sakura let out a scream as her canines went back to their original size. The pain was excruciating and she wanted it to be gone as soon as possible. Her back arched into its beautiful form as her eyes went back to its original vision. She shut them tight; the feeling that they could pop out anytime was overwhelming.

She fell down as the transformation completed and began to breathe heavily. Sasuke cocked his head at her, the image of her arched position sending chills up and down his spine. He looked away, hoping the feeling would leave but it was useless. He had the sudden urge to get more "personal" with her.

"I'm not killing animal." She huffed, standing up and walking over to him.

Sasuke nodded, turning to the box and taking out its contents. "We'll do it for you."

She nodded slowly, grabbing the material and laying it on the ground. "Pass me a peg."

He did and she placed it into the ground. Sasuke handed her a hammer.

"The least you could do is start a conversation." She fumed, grabbing another peg. The way she placed them showed how uncomfortable and angry she was feeling. Her fingers trembled but she kept her poise.

"I have nothing to say to you." He deemed, coldly. She turned to him and their eyes met.

Her green eyes sent another wave down his back but he kept his stature and simply gazed back. The ferocious-ness of them suddenly calmed and her eyes became sad and weary. "I miss them already." She sighed.

Her eyes enlarged and began to sparkle as a tear formed. He gulped, stepping to her. His mind was telling him to ignore her but his heart begged to differ. The tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed it away. She clasped his hand at her cheek and softly cried. Automatically, Sasuke caressed her face and stepped even closer to her. She looked up to meet his eyes as he brushed away the remainder of the tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, suddenly rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand. "We should have never-"

Sasuke froze as she buried her face into his chest. He wanted to let go of her. He wanted to get rid of the feelings he had for her. He wanted rid of the feelings of passion and lust he had when he looked at her but she was always there. She was always in his mind. She was _always_ there.

"You saved me." She whispered, pulling away from him. "Thank you."

He forced her back and brought up her chin.

Again, those eyes.

"Sakura, I uh," he stumbled with his words. What was he doing? Stop this madness. Stop it. "I, um…"

She looked to the floor, her heart beginning to clench and her mouth drying out.

He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and then suddenly froze.

_Sakura?_

"Um, never mind." He said, stepping away from her. She kept her head downcast and nodded. "Sorry about that." He finished gruffly, turning back to the tent. "You can go set up your tent now. It's in the bag I packed for you."

"Thank you." She whispered, looking at him. He seemed busy fumbling with the seams of the material. It looked as if he was just procrastinating. "Maybe you'll tell me later." She said sadly.

Sasuke turned to her and brought his hands to his side. He shoved them in his pockets and looked behind her.

He felt extremely awkward.

"No, I don't think so." He mumbled, turning his back.

---

_I couldn't breathe…_

_My world stopped…_

_And it's still frozen in time…_

"So how was it?" Sasuke asked while laying down the cards for a nice game of solitaire. He had sensed his brothers' presence at the door.

Itachi grinned, sitting down in front of him. "Amazing."

"Nice." Sasuke said in monotone.

"Her eyes." Itachi smirked, leaning back into his seat. "I'm in love with her eyes."

"Yeah." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh, come on." Itachi fumed, pushing Sasuke's shoulder back. "You should be happy for me!"

"Hn," He began to play. "I am."

"No you're not." Itachi pushed his cards away.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Why not?" Itachi said angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Father told you not to-"

"Forget what father said. He doesn't know any better anyway." Itachi pushed his hand back through his long hair. "He doesn't know this feeling."

"You're sixteen. You don't know this feeling either." Sasuke stood up. "You should tell him about-"

"Woah!" Itachi yelled, getting up as well. "It's our secret remember? He can't know."

There was a silence. Sasuke looked over at his brother and sighed. "When can I meet her?"

Itachi bent over to pick up the cards. "As soon as I get the chance. She's the best."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "What color are her eyes anyway?"

Itachi drifted into a dream and smiled wearily. "Emerald green."

---

_I'm waiting for you…_

_Hoping to see those eyes…_

_Those beautiful eyes…_

"All we could find were these berries." Neji said, stepping out of a bush. Naruto had been eating a handful of them.

They handed them over to Sakura who muttered a thank you and began to pop them in her mouth.

Naruto sat down on a log. "Oh, you set up the tents. Good job." He smirked and stretched out his legs.

"Where are we going exactly?" Sakura asked Neji.

"We're going to go see my great grandmother. She needs to check your blood wound to see if it's okay."

"That's it?" she said in monotone. "I feel great."

There was a pause. "There is a strange wound where Itachi attacked you. It's something I've never seen before." Neji whispered. "It's necessary we get it checked."

"The Hyuuga generation are all trained medicals who assist the Uchiha's. They're life partners." Naruto smiled, tapping Neji on the back. He rolled his eyes.

"But it doesn't feel strange at all."

"Naruto was telling me that you did nothing out of the ordinary while transforming, is that true?" Neji asked, grabbing a berry from Naruto's palm.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled, feeling proud that she could withstand the pain.

"That's particularly strange. New vampires always feel pain the first time they transform. We don't understand why you would be any different."

"And you think your grandmother would know."

"Well, we hope. She's seen a lot of strange things throughout her lifetime and she is a very wise woman. I'm sure she can assist us."

"And how about Itachi?" she turned to Sasuke, who had been listening the entire time.

"He wants to kill me." He said softly. "I have to find him."

"Why does he want to kill you?" Naruto stood.

"He has his reasons."

Neji frowned.

"No." Sasuke said immediately. "But you must help me find him and kill him."

"Why do you have to put this trouble on yourself?!" Sakura screamed, standing.

"He wants to kill my family and all other vampires. He's looking for me first anyway. Why not take advantage of that?" Sasuke seemed almost too calm. Sakura shook her head at him and left the circle.

"I'm in my tent." She mumbled, stepping inside. "I'm going to try and take a nap."

Neji sighed, moving over to his bag. "She's too strange."

"I agree." Said Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head and went into his tent. "I'll be in here. If you need me, just call."

--

_I'll wait forever my love…_

_I'll wait forever…_

_**A strange buzzing. Darkness. She moves with a certain elegance to her. Her auburn hair whistling to the side; blowing one way and then the next. **_

_**She turns to the girl and reaches out but when she looks at her hand, it's not hers. As if she's in another body. As if she's trapped in someone else. **_

_**The hand is masculine and she can almost reach the girl. **_

_**Why is she reaching?**_

_**A drop of blood from the girls mouth. An evil laughter erupts and the girl falls. Her face is shown now and it's Sakura. **_

_**It's herself. **_

_**Blood continues to pour and her body spins. She feels his knees go numb and he falls in front of her. **_

_**And now a tear. **_

"Sasuke!" she screamed, jolting upright. Sakura's heart rate sped up and she clasped it as it was going to stop this way.

The sun was still out but it was beginning to set. She hastily got up and looked through her bag for some water.

---

_I miss the feeling of your touch…_

_I miss the feeling of your kisses…_

_I miss everything…_

"God, I'm so bored." Naruto sighed, kicking a rock. Neji rolled his eyes and pulled out a paper from his backpack. Naruto noted the way he perfectly unfolded it and lay it on the ground. "What are you doing, Sketch?"

Naruto peered over behind his shoulder and burst out laughing. "A crossword."

"It passes the time." Neji grunted, ignoring his friend's _rudeness_.

"Yeah, this is why you don't get any girls." Naruto played.

"Shut up, you pathetic-"

"Speaking of girls." Naruto's eyes gazed towards Sakura's tent. Her silhouette could be seen because of the lamp on the inside. His face began to glow with excitement and when he spoke his words came out quick and hasty. "My god, Sketch, look!"

Neji's face was grabbed by the blonde and turned to the direction of her tent. Sakura got up and stretched her arms.

"She's b-b-beautiful." Naruto mumbled, his mouth gaping open. She stretched her arms, sending his mind into heaven.

She was…a major turn-on.

"Yeah, yea-" Neji sighed turning to his paper.

"Oh my god. She's going to change." Naruto smirked widely, sitting down facing the tent. "This is better than the movies!"

"Don't look!" Neji hurriedly said, trying to concentrate on his crossword. He was a good boy.

"Wow, look at that _ass_." Naruto cocked his head, tracing it with his eyes. "It's so _round_. Watch with me!"

Neji was getting quite tempted. He hadn't had a good look at the girls' anatomy in a long time.

Neji began to peek over at her but then quickly turned back. No. He was not going to be disrespectful of her space. No. "Pervert."

"She's taking off her _pants_." Naruto grew restless. His body began squirming and it made Neji anxious. "Sketch, you're missing out."

"And you call yourself a Christian." he neared his eyes together.

"Forgive me Lord." Naruto said absent-mindedly. "Sketch!"

Neji's forehead began to crease. He couldn't take it anymore. Quickly, he turned and sat down beside Naruto.

"I knew you would do it." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Sakura took hold of her top and lifted it over her head. She bent down, retrieving another one. Neji's mouth dropped at the sight of her perfect bosoms. "Wow…" he squeaked, totally forgetting about his crossword puzzle. He was too into it to even feel embarrassed.

"She's perfect." Naruto whispered.

"Amazing."

"Look at those boobs."

"How can you _not_?"

"And those arms."

"I want those arms."

"And those legs…"

"Even her hands are perfect."

"This is like…better than porn…"

"What's porn?"

"Dibs on her."

"What does _dibs_ mean?"

"It means…she's mine."

Neji turned to him. "What? And just by saying that word…you claim her?"

"Yeah…" he smirked, still focusing on her shadow.

"But how about Sasuke?"

"Who _cares_ about Sasuke!"

"He'd hurt us."

"No. Forget that! Look!"

Neji whipped his head to the tent and smiled. "It looks like she's….dancing."

"She's brushing her hair, you idiot."

"Shut up."

"Why is she so…_hot_?"

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Sasuke raised a brow. The two gasped and got on their knees.

"Well, I uh dropped my coin." Neji said, squeaking again.

Naruto chuckled. "Your voice goes high when you're nervous." He whispered.

Neji hit him on the back of his head. "Well, I can't find it." He stood. "Too bad!"

"Yep." Naruto said, his eyes glazed. Sasuke grunted and whacked the side of his head. Naruto smiled, gripping his head in pain. He was too lost into her perfect image to even care.

"Idiots." Sasuke mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. However, he couldn't help but glance over at the wonderfully shaped silhouette too. He gulped, getting that frustrating feeling at the pit of his stomach again. He turned, realizing he was worse than the two morons combined.

_Sometimes I stop…_

_And I think…_

_And I wonder…_

_Is this right?_

_Am I doing what's right?_

_And then I see your face…_

_And that single, lonesome tear…_

_Really answers my question._

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! **

**See you on Sunday!!**

**Luv Anna**


	12. Consanguineous

**I'M SO HUNGRY !! And while I wait for the food to get ready…I shall post this chapter up. Hope you like!**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Thank you Ash._

* * *

_I did so much to get your attention._

_Took you long enough to actually turn around._

It was raining that night.

Sakura let out a terrifying yell and stumbled over to Naruto. She grasped his arm and gave him a dreaded look.

Naruto swallowed hard. "I think she's hungry." He mumbled unnaturally, shifting his eyes over to Sasuke.

Neji nodded his head and pulled her away. "Let's go hunt." He said, careful not to make her upset. He knew she was capable of anything in this state and didn't want to risk his life. The best way, was to keep her happy.

Sakura smiled wide, her teeth gleaming and stepped behind him. They ran quick through the forest. Tree after tree after tree. She looked up at the sky, the rain falling quickly and heavily.

She smelled nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

And then she stopped.

Her eyes grew wide and she pointed to a bush.

Neji nodded, sensing the presence of a small creature. "Go and get it, Sakura."

She shook her head angrily and grabbed Neji's collar. "You get it for me."

She still didn't have the power to kill, but she so much wanted the taste of blood in her mouth. She was _craving_ it.

Neji glared at her and then pushed her back. He didn't like being man handled. He grunted and then dove for the plant. After seconds of rustling, he brought out a rabbit.

Sakura anxiously grabbed it and began to suck at its blood.

It tasted so sweet, so fulfilling, so divine. Like a juice she had always wanted. She let out a content sigh as a drop of blood rolled down her chin. "More." She muttered, pulling him. She twisted her fingers in his shirt, letting the blood wipe off on him.

Sasuke had been watching from above. He smirked at her restlessness. It was more than attractive. "Idiot…" he mumbled.

Sakura took hold of Neji's arm and began to shake him restlessly. Neji tried to get her off but she stayed, angrier than ever. He lost all patience and grabbed her shoulders. Using a quick twist of his wrist, he pinned her against a tree.

Sasuke got on the balls of his feet and leaned in closer towards them. What was he thinking?

"Relax." Neji whispered. Sakura screamed but he restrained her by pushing her harder. Drops of water fell to the floor.

"Neji." Sakura demanded. "Let me go." Her eyes flashed but Neji kept his ground. They were a deep pink and his a glowing white. Both clashed wonderfully.

"No." he replied sternly, keeping his grip. "Calm down and i'll find you some more."

Sakura's breathing picked up and she began to struggle. She felt no pain from the tree, only the pain her stomach was giving her. "Let me go!" she screamed angrily.

Neji let out a snarl, his eyes widening. He leaned in, not allowing her to move. He took a good glance at her body; at it's contorted position. He felt a bit sorry that he was doing this to her but it had to be done.

Sasuke let out a soft growl.

Lightning, followed by thunder.

Sakura flinched, her hair drenched. She looked up at Neji, her face still twisted in anger. Neji glared at her, determined to calm her down.

Eyes met and all she could feel was tension. His look pushed in to her and she did the same. _Stop. Go. Stop. Go. Stop. Stop. Stop it, Sakura._

Her eyes suddenly became soft and she slowly smiled, showing her appreciation.

Neji gulped and slowly released.

Sasuke grunted, leaning back against the bark. He took no notice to the rainfall.

"Thanks." Sakura said professionally, not feeling embarrassed in the least. She looked back at the cracked tree and then at Neji. Neji had averted his eyes to the ground.

"I'll get you more." Neji said, eyebrows furrowed. "Wait here."

Sakura nodded, sitting down. In a second, Neji disappeared. Sakura was too occupied to notice Sasuke above.

Her fingers trembled as she waited. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad.

Seconds passed.

Minutes.

She let out a frustrated growl.

Sasuke grinned.

The moment Neji arrived, she jumped. He had brought her a doe and within minutes, it was all dried out. She let out another yell, burying her fangs in different places so she could get more. Neji inspected, arms crossed over his chest.

"I need more." She said ferociously, her mind racing again. She wanted everything. She could kill everything. She needed their blood. She wanted their blood. Nothing was around. She couldn't sense anything around. Nothing but herself and Neji. Herself and…_Neji_.

Neji.

She grinned, her body drenched and wiped away the specks of blood on her lips. "Neji." She mumbled inching towards him.

He raised a brow. The realization of it all hadn't hit him yet. He stood his ground, unaware of what she could do to him.

She wanted it. She wanted blood _so_ bad. She was being taken over. Her humanity gone. Her mind… lost.

_And she could do anything._

Quickly, Sasuke jumped down and grabbed her arm. She had no time to turn but bent her knees in pain. He twisted it behind her back and leaned in to her ear. He grinned, the smell of her hair fresh in the rain.

"Enough."

---

--

---

--

---

**Porcelain**

**Consanguineous**

_Where are you…?_

---

--

---

--

---

"Wow, I haven't been to a place like this in _ages_." Naruto stared in fascination as a group of school girls rushed passed him. He smiled eagerly, taking a step towards the main entrance of the university.

"She should be in here, she was a student here the last time I came." Neji nodded, opening the door for Sakura. Sakura inhaled sharply and stepped inside. Unlike the others, she knew exactly what this atmosphere was like and to be honest, she'd prefer to stay outside.

Sasuke merely stayed behind the group, examining the interior of the building. It was quite exquisite for a university.

"How the hell are we going to find her with all these kids running around?!" Naruto said bewildered.

Sakura's mind raced to blood.

All these humans.

All their blood.

She shut her eyes. Force it out. Force it out.

"What's her name?" she said, getting her mind off of the thick red liquid.

Neji's eyes widened. "I don't actually know… But I know what she looks like… We call her Lady Hyuuga, but that would sound weird if we asked someone."

"Wow, Sketch!" Naruto screamed. "That's _great_!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke snapped. "We'll look in every class. I think their seminars have begun."

Neji nodded and headed for the nearest class. They all trailed behind and waited as Neji peeked his head through.

"Shit, look at these babes." Naruto gaped, a stupid smile appearing on his face. "Hey." He said, winking at one of the girls who passed. She bit her upper lip and smiled back. Naruto looked at Sasuke, eyes wide.

"Whore." Sakura scoffed.

"She's not in here." Neji sighed.

They nodded, turning their heads to the hallway full of doors.

"This is going to be a long day." Sasuke hissed.

_Your cold skin…_

_Pushing against mine…_

"Itachi…" Sasuke mumbled, walking into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh…"

Itachi backed away from the girl and flushed. She opened her eyes and giggled. "Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, walking up to him. "I'm _busy_."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sasuke smirked, noticing Itachi's red and beaten lips.

"Shut up." He said quickly, looking back at the girl sitting on the couch. She smiled. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that dad's coming home soon and," he lowered his voice. "It's time you got rid of her."

Itachi whacked the side of his head.

"This is getting to be such a pain." Sasuke whispered. "You can't keep lying like this. Just tell him alrea-"

Itachi glared at his brother and he instantly shut up.

"Itachi…" the girl cooed. "Who's this?"

"This is my brother, Sasuke." He grinned happily. Sasuke noticed the dramatic change in Itachi's voice. It was annoying.

"Hey!" she waved. "I'm-"

"I know." Sasuke said bluntly, stepping back.

"Oh…" she whispered, frowning a bit.

Itachi whipped his head back at him and gave him an angry stare. "Go." He whispered.

Sasuke did as he was told, slowly walking towards the door. He heard Itachi get back to the couch and the girl sighed.

"I don't think your brother likes me." She said, unaware that Sasuke was still in the room.

"Don't worry, baby, he's always been like that." He whispered. There was a pause. "Where were we again?" he chuckled and then Sasuke heard a kissing noise.

He frowned in disgust and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Gross."

_I'd warm you any day…_

"Nothing!" Naruto sighed, pushing his head against the table. "We've searched all morning."

"Wow, this cafeteria is huge." Sakura exclaimed, examining the place. Sasuke nodded, though his eyes couldn't leave the pink-haired girl. Her curiosity was something he admired about her.

"I swear…" Neji crinkled his nose. "She should be here! She told me that whenever I needed her, she would always be here."

"Well, then _where_ is she?" Naruto yelled.

"Alright, guys." Sakura smiled, feeling content. The dinner last night made her temporarily forget her family and friends back home. She told herself to just let it go. "Relax. Let's look around some more."

"No! Hold on. I'm hungry." Naruto said, standing. "I want to eat something first. I'll be right back."

Sakura's stomach grumbled. She was hungry too, but for something a bit different. She bit her bottom lip and tightened her fist.

_Stop it._

"Relax Sakura." Sasuke hissed. "You're drawing attention to yourself."

Sakura looked up. Eyes from every table gawked at her and she instantly reddened. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I need some fresh air." She demanded, rising from her seat. She made her way out to the hallway but suddenly stopped as a pair of hands squeezed her rear.

"Hey sexy." Cooed a voice. Sakura sharply turned to a young man with dark brown hair. She neared her eyes together as he looked her up and down.

"I'm Masau, what's your name?"

She turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey!" he called, running after her and squeezing her ass once more.

Sakura turned around and slapped him across the face. "Show some respect." She said angrily.

He laughed, grabbing her hand. "Oh, you're _really_ sexy."

She tried to pull it away but he only brought her closer. He began to giggle as he ran his fingers up and down her cheek.

She looked at him in disgust and turned her head. "Let me go."

"Only after a kiss." He smiled; his teeth shining.

She began to struggle, trying to get him off when he suddenly dove forward and pushed his lips against hers. She froze, her eyes widening by the second.

"I can tell you're new at this." He smirked, leaning in again.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed, feeling uncomfortable. Sasuke? Neji? Naruto?

"What seems to be the problem here?" A voice boomed from across the hall. The boy let go of her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing miss. I was just saying hello." He winked at Sakura and then dashed into the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry." The lady smiled. Sakura looked up to her, her face red. She was a tall beautiful woman, maybe in her mid twenties. Her face was pale and her eyes like white crystal pools. She had dark ash colored hair and looked very majestic. She spoke softly, like a bird. "Kids these days. They're just crazy. I hope he didn't bother you."

"No." Sakura quivered, wiping her hand across her mouth. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She said, bowing her head, there was a suspicious look in her eye.

"Wait!" came another voice. It was Neji.

The lady turned instantly and widened her eyes. "Neji?" she whispered.

"Lady Hyuuga." He said, bowing. She smiled and urged him to continue. Was she the one they were supposed to meet? "Do you think we could talk in private?"

"Of course. Follow me to my office." She elegantly led the way, her feet making not one noise and her poise perfect.

"I thought you said she was a _student_." Naruto said furious. "She's the damn principal."

"I forgot we age!" Neji huffed.

"We age?" Sakura asked, cocking her head as she kept behind the lady.

"Yes. We age every 100 years." He smirked. "We don't age drastically, maybe only 4 years in the human world."

"So in 100 years, I'll be 23?" Sakura spoke, a bit harshly. She still couldn't believe that brown haired boy.

Sasuke trailed behind, silent.

_Sometimes I dream of you…_

_And then I wish to never wake up…_

"I see." She murmured, placing her hands folded on her desk. "So you're all vampires."

She brought her eyes to Sakura and simply gazed at her.

After a few moments, she leaned in. "May I please see your mark?"

Sakura nodded, shifting her eyes towards Sasuke and then pushing her hair over. She looked at it for merely a second and then shook her head. "The other mark please."

Sakura pushed the hair, from her other side, over. Lady Hyuuga's fingers reached over, careful not to touch the sensitive area.

"This is a cut from a Volusk." She gasped, her body flying back into her chair. "She should be _dead_."

Sakura gulped.

"She was still breathing when I bit her." Sasuke mentioned, a bit fiercely.

"Particularly strange." She folded her hands again. "A volusk cut is said to kill humans instantly. However, this girl is somewhat different."

She went deep into thought and then closed her eyes. "Oh, Itachi…" she sighed. "He was such a wonderful boy."

Sasuke looked to his jeans.

"I'm not quite sure if this is correct, but maybe he had just become a Volusk." She proposed, opening her eyes. "If he was more experienced, he would have killed you all straight away."

Naruto's eyes widened. A Volusk's power was immense.

"It takes years of practice and if he is really set on killing our whole vampire population, I suggest you find him quickly and end his life before he learns the ways of a Volusk."

This seemed to upset Sasuke.

"But he's stronger than us." Neji said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Maybe so, but Volusk's have oneweakness." She smiled. "They cannot stand the light. It slowly deteriorates them."

Naruto gasped.

"I'm sure you can all use that to your advantage."

"But how do we find him?" Neji inquired.

Lady Hyuuga looked towards Sakura. "I'm afraid I cannot help you with that. If he's after Sasuke, he'll come to you."

"Is there any way I can get stronger?" Sasuke said piqued.

The woman elegantly lifted herself and went to the window. "All I will tell you is that you must use teamwork. Never give up on yourselves and never leave each other."

"Why can't you just tell us?" Naruto demanded, standing up.

Lady Hyuuga let out a soft chuckle. "If you got all answers, what questions would you have left?"

"Exactly. We don't want any." Sakura said.

"But without questions, how is one to know someone else?" her eyes flashed towards Sasuke and then shifted towards Sakura. She had a smug smirk on her face.

"You know, don't you?" Neji hissed. "You know what's going to happen."

She gazed out her window. "I know many, _many_ things."

"I demand you tell us." Naruto screamed.

"If you got all answers, what questions would you have left? You must do things one step at a time…" she paused. "…One step at a time."

"Could you please just help us out?" Sakura asked, her eyes filling with frustration. "At least tell us where to go next."

"But, Sakura darling," she whispered, turning to her. "You already know."

_I want to come…_

_But I can't…_

_Not until I have put my anger at rest…_

"Boys!" His father bellowed, stepping into the room. "What the hell is this?"

"What is it father?" Itachi said worried.

"A letter!" he screamed. "From a human girl?!"

Itachi gulped, standing from his seat. "From who?"

Sasuke shifted his eyes to the window, his heart racing.

"A girl!" he yelled, ripping open the letter. "To my sweetheart, Love Cocoa?! Who's this Cocoa?!"

"I," he stammered at the sound of his girlfriends' nickname. "I don't know."

"You know you're not allowed to get into relationships with _humans_. You know what happens if they ever learn our _secret_!" He was screaming now. "Who's is this?!"

Itachi looked over at Sasuke, face stricken with fear.

"Dad, I,"

"Tell me _now_." He commanded, stepping towards his older son.

Itachi felt as if his heart would pop out at any time. There was no turning back now. He should have checked the mail today. Maybe it was fate. Maybe he had to do it.

"Dad," he started, trying to grasp his words.

"It's mine." Sasuke said, standing up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to the floor. "It's from my girlfriend."

Itachi was speechless. He wanted to confess but the words wouldn't come out. His brother looked to him slightly and smirked. His brother was standing up for him. He was protecting his secret.

"Yours." Their dad said in a fierce tone. "Yours?"

"Yes, father. I apologize for my trouble." Sasuke looked up at his dad's terrorizing eyes, only to be slapped across the face and sent to the floor.

Itachi stood still, his hands tightly at his sides, only glancing over at his brother.

"How dare you disobey me and put our entire family at risk. How dare you." He said in a menacing tone. "I never want to hear of this girl again. Understand?! You will rid her from your life. _Understand?! _You pathetic excuse for a son."

"But Father," Itachi finally said.

"Don't interfere, Itachi." His father turned his back to them and headed for the door.

"Learn from your brother, Sasuke. He will one day be a great vampire. He doesn't make stupid mistakes like you do."

Sasuke kept his face down, trying to force away the stinging sensation at his cheek. He felt no wounds from the words, only pain from the slap. He would do anything to protect his brother.

_A promise is a promise._

As soon as the door closed, he felt his brothers arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry." Itachi whispered, grasping his brother tightly. Sasuke dared not look into his eyes.

"You're welcome." He muttered, still gripping his cheek.

Itachi nodded his head, wrapping his arms tighter. "Thank you Sasuke. Thank you _so_ much."

_For what they did to you…_

_For what I did to you…_

"Alright, here's your key Sakura." Neji instructed, handing her the small object. "We're staying here till we get Lady Hyuuga to talk. If she knows as much as she does, it's crucial we get this information."

"I agree." Sakura said, tired from all the excitement. She hastily made her way inside and stretched out her limbs.

**Sakura saw a tree in front of her and jumped towards the limb. Then another limb and another and soon she was running through the forest. Everything was blurry and she couldn't see properly.**

**It was a very dark area. She could see the forest but couldn't see the precise details of it. She knew it was daytime, as there were peaks of sunlight through the open areas between the trees.**

**Suddenly, there was a sharp pain at her side. She fell but she no longer felt in her body, she felt as if she was in someone else's. **

**The same man as before. Again the girl with auburn hair but this time, she heard something erupt from her own throat.**

"**I'm sorry…"**

**The body lifted angrily and held out a hand. Reaching for something near, the body finally sat upon a large rock. **

**Everything was still blurry. She felt anger. **

"**I'm coming Sasuke, just wait…"**

She awoke with sweaty palms and her heart rate sped up. She slowly sat up, looking around to make sure she was still in her dormitory.

There was a creak and the bathroom door swung open. Sasuke walked out, his eyes shifting to her bed. She was awake and she could tell he didn't want her to be.

"Naruto was taking too long in my bathroom." He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sorry to wake you."

"How did you get inside? The door was locked." Sakura pushed.

"No, it wasn't." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're very careless." He made his way over to her and sat down on a chair.

"What?" she said, annoyed that he was just gawking at her. He moved his head to the side, still bearing into her.

Why couldn't he just admit his feelings towards her? She sighed. "Want to come and get some coffee with me?"

He shook his head, continuing to stare.

"What?!" she said, standing up.

"What were you dreaming?" he implored.

She stayed silent.

"Tell me." He leaned back in his chair. "You kept saying my name."

She flushed, unable to accept that as the truth. "No, I was dreaming about something else."

"What?" he said seriously.

"I don't remember." She lied. She didn't want to look stupid.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

There was another silence.

"Do you have the urge to drink blood?"

"No." she lied again.

"I know you're lying. I saw you wanted it today in the cafeteria." He smirked. "I saw it in your eyes."

"I wanted human blood." She said, her eyes darkening. "But I'm never going to do that."

Sasuke looked to the floor. "It's hard to withstand that want."

"I'll do whatever I have to." She smiled. "Like you."

He nodded his head. "Yeah." When he looked up she was standing above him, her hands on her hips.

"Help me find a coffee maker. They must have one in here somewhere."

Sasuke pointed to the table behind her. "There."

She laughed, running over to it. "I'm so stupid."

Sasuke angrily got up and walked over to her. "Sakura…"

"Ow!" she screamed, jumping up. "I shocked myself."

Out of instinct, he grabbed her finger and began to examine it. "You're an idiot."

"Kiss it better." She pouted, making her eyes big. She tried her best not to laugh and this annoyed Sasuke.

He glanced at her and then pushed the finger away.

"Fine, you asshole." She smiled. Her hair glistened in the sunlight and when she looked outside, she noticed all the students leaving the building. "It looks nice outside."

He nodded his head, his eyes still on her finger. "There's no more coffee left." He muttered.

She sighed, unplugging the device. "So much for that."

Sasuke walked to the door. "Come, let's go and get some."

She followed behind but stopped suddenly as Sasuke grabbed her hand and quickly pushed his lips against her finger. It felt ice cold but sent millions of shivers down her back. She blushed, unable to say anything as he reached for the knob and stepped outside.

_Love comes once…_

_I should have realized…_

Sakura paused by the park and turned to Sasuke. "I don't want coffee anymore. Let's go for a walk."

Sasuke nodded, letting her step in front. Sakura began pondering the possible ways she could strike up the conversation about their relationship. Of course, she'd have to make it seem like she wasn't intending anything though secretly she was. She had issues with them dating before because she was human but now that she was a vampire shouldn't it just be a natural thing. They cared for each other, didn't they? He liked her, didn't he? Did he?

She smiled nervously sitting on a near-by bench. Sasuke sat down beside her and began to tie his shoelaces.

"Sasuke." She started, preparing herself.

"Guys!" Naruto screamed, running to them from across the field. Sakura swore to herself angrily. "Lady Hyuuga won't say _anything_."

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke. "Oh, was I bothering you two?" he asked, once he saw the expression on Sakura's face.

He grinned sheepishly. "Was Sasuke about to ask you out?"

Sasuke grunted, whacking him across the head. "No, you stupid idiot."

Sakura sighed. She had no hope.

"It's obvious you like her." Naruto continued, eyeing Sakura. "Just ask her out already."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura rubbed the back of her head, smiling graciously.

A guy with brown hair jogged passed. Sakura recognized it and glared angrily as the boy turned around and smiled at her. Her hands flew to her lips in dismay.

"Hey guys!" Masau called, still glancing over at the Cherry blossom.

The boys nodded and then he jogged off to a group of friends. Sakura flushed.

"Yeah, I don't know how we can convince Hyuuga." Naruto sighed, glancing over at Sasuke's leg. "Neji's trying his best."

"I'm sure he is..." Sakura said absent-mindedly, trying her best not to look over at Masau. He was intently gawking at her.

Sasuke yawned, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get out of here." He stood.

Sakura immediately got up, nodding her head. The sooner she was gone, the better.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" Naruto asked, gazing at the girls who walked by.

Sakura shrugged, looking around for Sasuke. He had just vanished.

Sakura turned back quick enough to see him tap Masau on the shoulder and then punch him straight in the nose. Masau fell to his knees, in pain. Sasuke crouched to his level and grabbed his collar, bringing him inches from his face. After saying something to him, he pushed him to the ground and shoved his hands back in his pockets. He sauntered over to the shocked blonde and stunned cherry blossom.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her away.

Naruto smirked, shaking his head slowly yet considerately.

She barely noticed the way Sasuke entwined his fingers through hers.

_And now you're gone…_

_And I'm left with nothing…_

_Nothing but the broken pieces…_

_The broken pieces of my memory…_

**

* * *

**

**TA DAAAAAa!!! Wow, I love this chapter. I hope you did too! **

**Luv Anna**

**P.S See you on Saturday!! (MAN I have to write the rest of the story up…)**


	13. Verity

_**Enjoy it!!!!!**_

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**_Thank you Ash_**

* * *

_Precious memories…_

_Soft kisses._

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and opened the door to Itachi's room. He sighed, looking over at the huge lump on the bed. He was still sleeping.

"Itachi…" he groaned, climbing on."Get up!"

Itachi let out a muffled yell and pulled the blanket over his head.

There was a silence and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You idiot." He said angrily, pushing him over. Itachi brought up a hand and slapped it away.

"Itachi!" Sasuke wailed.

"Shut up." Itachi mumbled, snuggling into the pillow. He smiled to himself.

Sasuke grinned, getting an idea. "Someone's at the door for you." He said in monotone.

"Who?" Itachi yawned.

"That girl." He smiled. "The one from yesterday."

Suddenly, Itachi's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Really?!" he said bewildered. "But dad is home!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "About time you got up."

Silence.

Itachi neared his eyes together and grabbed Sasuke in a headlock. "If you ever wake me up with that excuse again, I'll eat you alive."

"Ow, ow." Sasuke screeched, backing away from his brother. He grasped his neck.

"What happened? Did I hurt you?" Itachi looked over, his eyebrow raised.

"No. It's just another cut from dad." Sasuke whispered, sitting cross-legged.

Itachi grew silent, looking down at his blankets.

"I hope it's not because-"

"No, no, it's okay." Sasuke smirked. "How were you supposed to know she was going to call just when dad got home?"

"You don't have to keep-"

"But I want to." Sasuke's face grew stern. He looked over at the sun. "I've never seen you so happy in my life, Itachi. I don't want that to be taken away from you."

Itachi frowned, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Come, dad made pancakes for breakfast." Sasuke yawned, getting out of bed. His dark pajama pants hung loose over his feet.

"No, I'll just have those left over chicken wings from yesterday."

Sasuke froze. "Those were yours?"

Beat.

Beat.

"Sasuke!!!"

---

--

---

--

---

**Porcelain**

**Verity**

_So this is why…._

---

--

---

--

---

It was raining again.

"Come with me." Sasuke muttered to Naruto after their transformations..

"Sasuke and I are going." Naruto said, a smirk crawling on his face. "Neji, watch Sakura."

Neji shifted his weight and looked over at her. She was restlessly scrimmaging through the bushes for something edible.

"Sakura…"

She screamed, jumping up. She fell to the floor, her hands at her ears. "I can't take it." She yelled. "I need human blood."

There was a silence among them all.

"Just take her to some." Naruto nudged Sasuke. The wind was strong today, so the scent of a human would be easy to trace.

"No." he whispered. "I've changed my mind. You go with Neji."

Neji nodded, quickly jumping to a limb. Naruto did the same.

"Sakura." Sasuke hissed. "Do you want human?"

She began pulling at her hair and slowly stood. "No!" she screamed. "I will withstand it!"

Sasuke sat down at the roots of a tree. "Can you?"

She ran for the bush again and pulled out a rabbit. Without thinking, she dug her fangs into it and began to suck. The blood was satisfying for merely seconds. Not enough. Definitely not enough.

"Sasuke!" she screamed, running for him, and grabbing his shirt. "I need blood Sasuke!"

He stayed silent, looking deep into her eyes.

She needed it. She wanted it. She had to have it no matter what. But where could she get it? She was in the middle of nowhere. Where could she get it?! "Sasuke…" she said, a smirk appearing on her face. She widened her mouth and-

"Bite me." He said, showing no emotion. "Bite me, Sakura."

Her eyes began to shine and her lips began to tremble.

"Bite me." He said again. "If you want blood so bad, then just bite me."

She grew angry, grabbing his neck with her small, fragile hands.

He stood, still looking in her eyes. "Do it."

There was not one hint of fear in his voice. "Do it, Sakura."

She tightened her grip on him, his eyes still piercing into hers. Her eyes began to water. Pink clashed with red and then she collapsed into him. Her sobs were rough, jagged noises and her breathing was easily heard and very heavy.

"I'm a horrible person!" she wailed, burying her face into his chest. "I want it so bad."

He placed a hand at her lower back and pushed her closer. "Far from." He whispered.

"I could do it Sasuke. I could kill them so easily. I just need the satisfaction of their taste in my mouth."

Sasuke gulped.

There was a silence. Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"At least you are withstanding it."

Silence.

Sakura backed away from him, her face in utter shock. "What are you _saying?!"_ she screamed.

Sasuke stayed silent and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

She understood completely. There was a flash of lightning and then thunder. "Y-you _lied to me._"

He took a step towards her but she backed away. "Y-you _murderer_."

"Sakur-"

"Don't come near me." She pointed her finger towards him and took another step back. "How many have you killed?" her eyes were wide with fear. "I can't believe you lied to me. Were you planning to _kill_ me _too_?"

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, appearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach. "Please listen to me."

She let out a growl and got out of his grip. "You lied to me! All those innocent people back at home… How many have you killed?! Answer my question, Sasuke!"

Sasuke gulped. "It keeps us alive-"

"No!" she screamed. "Bull shit! I'll prove you _wrong_. I won't kill human. Just you wait and see, Sasuke."

"Sakura…"

"Don't-" she angrily turned her back. "Don't even talk to me. If you want to do this, you can do it on your own."

"Sakura!" he yelled, appearing in front of her. He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the floor. She let out an empty scream. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Once I started, I couldn't stop. I learned this way from when I was a child. I just loved the taste of it in my mouth, Sakura."

Lightning.

Thunder.

"You _monster_."

"And then," he paused. "And then I met you Sakura. I met you and you taught me the goodness in people. And I saw that all through you. I saw that all _in_ you, Sakura. I didn't know I was hurting people. I was just doing what I thought was right for me. And then I met you… You're just so loving. And you're so caring and you're so…"

He looked away.

"You're such a beautiful person and it really just made me want to change myself Sakura. I realized everything I was doing was bad. I realized I was _killing_; not _eating_. Killing; a word I did not know before. And then I met you…"

A tear spilled from Sakura's eye.

"And you just changed me. You changed me for the better. I haven't killed in a long time Sakura. And even though it kills me on the inside, I just think about the strength that you have and I make it through. I make it through, every time."

"But you-"

"I should have told you. I should have told you sooner Sakura. I'm sorry."

There was another silence and the rain began to really pour. Sasuke got off of Sakura and shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"If you want to go, you may." His voice was husky.

She stood up and stared hard at him. He looked up at the rain, not at all affected by the wetness on his face.

"You should have told me before." She said, upset. "I can't believe you."

Sasuke didn't move from his position.

She pushed herself against him and grabbed his chin. Pulling it down she said, "Promise me you won't kill them anymore."

He dug his nose in her hair and whispered "For you, I'd promise anything."

_Time won't stop._

_But I wish it would._

Naruto grinned, looking out their window. It was about 6 am and the rain clouds were out today. "The girls are going to start running soon!"

"You moron." Neji sighed, shoving Naruto over.

Sasuke got up and stretched. "What did you guys eat last night?"

"We found two deer." Naruto mumbled. "Did Sakura-"

"No. She refuses to."

Neji chuckled, sitting down beside him. "That's sad."

Sasuke kept quiet, the events of last night going over in his head. No. Neji was sad. Sasuke looked up at him and the blonde in pity. Maybe one day they'd understand.

"And you Sasuke?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

Naruto went over to him and grabbed his face. "You look pale." He smirked.

Sasuke slapped him away and stood. Just as he did, Sakura came into the room with one hand on her neck and the other on her head.

She screamed and Neji rushed over to her. Sasuke stood back, observing the Hyuuga assist in getting Sakura on the couch.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto yelled, running by her. She looked over at Sasuke and then tightened the grip on her neck.

"It burns…" she choked.

And then she fainted.

**She froze resting her hands on her head. **

**It was that man. **

**Her body closed it's eyes and began to concentrate. She could feel the rush of power through her veins and though she knew it wasn't her, she still felt it. **

**Immense power.**

**She felt herself lifting out of her own body. And she did. Higher and higher. She turned back and looked down at herself.**

**It was Itachi. Eyes shut, and concentrating with all her power. She flew faster and faster, the area unknown to her.**

**Many trees. The sun shone brightly above but Itachi was buried deep within the darkness of the forest. His volusk mark glowing brightly. She continued to fly higher and then she jolted forward. Passed many more trees until she came into view of a very familiar area. She looked down to the forest and noticed a small beaten patch. **

**As if someone had been there.**

**Then it all came back.**

_**She**_** had been there herself. That's where she was last night. Her eyes widened. Where was she going? She tried to look for her body, Itachi, but he was no where to be seen. She continued to jeer forward and then she saw the city. Hundreds of little houses lined up with one another. She felt like a bird, though it wasn't an exciting feeling. **

**Finally, she automatically relaxed as she saw the University. The university they were in. She flew in towards it, by force. Door after door after door until it stopped right in front of Sasukes. **

**Her neck seared. She went through the door, as if a spirit and laying on the couch was herself. And she was gasping in pain. Everything was crystal clear. Neji hunched over her and Naruto was yelling at Sasuke about something. She couldn't hear. Only see.**

**Suddenly, Sasuke gripped the side of his leg. He fell to the floor, his mouth agape as if he was yelling something. Neji ran towards him. **

**Her mind wanted to go too. She tried so very hard. She looked over to her body, lying helpless on the couch.**

**SASUKE!**

_Lay your hand on me once more._

_Pull on my hair again._

"What am _I _going to do?!" Sasuke whined, his hands fidgeting with each other.

"See, if you actually _had_ a girlfriend, we could go on a double date. You have to come. Dad told me to 'watch' you so that your 'girlfriend' doesn't come. I promised Cocoa I'd see her today." Itachi emphazised, turning to his brother.

Sasuke gave him a rhetorical look and rolled his eyes. "Who names their girlfriend, Cocoa?!"

"Shut the fuck up." Itachi grinned. They crossed a bridge to a near-by park and saw a girl sitting on the swing. She turned, feeling a presence behind her. She smiled and ran over, her hair swishing from side to side.

Sasuke didn't know how he could fall for someone _that_ ugly. He shoved his hands in his pockets as she gave Itachi a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"I haven't seen you in so long, baby." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Itachi smiled, his eyes creasing with delight.

"Sasuke can you leave us alone for a second. I need to talk to her."

Sasuke nodded his head, realizing that it was time for Itachi to finally give her the present he bought. It was for their two year anniversary. The fifteen year old smirked and sat on the bench, observing the two lovers.

Itachi pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a silver necklace with a heart at the center. 'Cocoa' smiled and pulled it out just staring at it. She unhooked it and placed it around her neck, waiting for Itachi to hook it back on.

He took his time, moving her hair to the side nuzzling her before putting it on.

Sasuke looked to his shoes. His brother really was in love with this girl. He had never seen him so happy in his life. The pain his father gave him meant nothing when he saw his brother in happiness. When he looked up, he wasn't surprised to see Itachi locked in a passionate kiss with her, their heads moving quickly from one side to the other. Like an awkward pattern.

He slightly chuckled when he saw Itachi's hands move down to her rear and wondered what that must have felt like. Being fifteen, Sasuke never had a girlfriend. He tended to stay away from them because he didn't want trouble to arise. He knew it was a bad idea for his brother too, but when he looked at the eighteen year old, he could feel the happiness too.

They were still kissing and now Sasuke was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn't stare but they were so into it, it just amazed him. Itachi pulled away from her and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and ran her hand down his cheek and to his neck.

They gazed at each other for a long time and then softly began kissing again.

Sasuke wondered if he had _done it_ with her yet. The issue had just occurred to him. Well

his brother _was_ eighteen and he did seem mature enough. By the way they were making out with each other, he wouldn't be surprised.

Finally, they parted and she gave him a really tight hug. They couldn't meet for long tonight because their father could be home at any minute. Itachi jogged over.

"I'm sorry." He said, eyes wide with fear. He must have forgotten Sasuke was still there.

"It's alright." Sasuke smirked, allowing his brother to sit down beside him. They both watched the brunette get smaller in the distance until she completely disappeared.

"What does it feel like?" The younger one asked after a short time.

"What?"

"Kissing." He mumbled.

"Oh," Itachi blushed, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. "It's really nice."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it's kind of wet in the beginning but then, you just _want_ it. You know?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and laughed.

"Shut it." Itachi smiled. "It's like, I don't know. You can't really describe it."

"Alr-"

"And then, you feel their tongue in your mouth." He seemed excited now, and sat up straight. "And at first it's gross but then it's just so…" He paused. "…so hot."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked his brother on the head. "Shut up, you moron. Let's go home."

"Thanks for coming today, bro." Itachi smiled, rubbing his brother's hair. "You're always there for me."

Sasuke looked out at the same place the girl was walking. She was gone and all that could be seen was the empty sidewalk. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"And you for me too, brother."

_Let me whisper your name…_

_And hear you cry._

"Sakura?" came a soft melodic voice. She recognized it immediately. It had to have been Lady Hyuuga. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light and smiled.

Neji sighed in relief but covered it up by looking down to the floor. Naruto cocked his head over at Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke was staring intently at her, hands folded under his chin.

"Where-"

"You're in the nurse's office." She smiled graciously. "You fainted."

Sakura turned her head to Sasuke in worry. "Sasuke!" she gasped. "How's your leg?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her and then ran his hand down to his scar.

Sakura blushed, realizing it was only a dream and she had just embarrassed herself.

"How did you know about the leg?" Sasuke demanded, standing up. His scar began to slightly burn.

"Sasuke, sit down." Lady Hyuuga instructed, helping him back in his seat.

"You were unconscious when that happened. Weren't you?" Neji inquired, moving over to her.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to put it in words.

"I saw it in my dream." She gulped.

Lady Hyuuga merely smiled to herself.

"What else did you see?" Naruto said, eyes wide.

"I was Itachi." Sakura said nervously. "I did something and it took me to you guys. I saw myself."

"What if that actually was Itachi? What if he knows where we are now?" Neji said, looking over at Sasuke. Sasuke was still staring at Sakura.

"But how?" Naruto posed.

"The boys said you were holding your neck while you were screaming, correct?" Lady Hyuuga breathed, stepping behind her.

"My scar." Sakura croaked, her fingers flying up to the scratch. When she pushed her hair back, the scar was all bruised and red.

"Ah yes, I knew you were different." She smiled. "She must have the power to travel into others' minds, particularly Itachi's."

"What?!" Naruto said, furious.

"Yes. The mark of a Volusk is quite rare. I knew there would be side effects."

"So, you can see into minds. Does it happen randomely?" Sasuke asked the cherry haired girl.

"Well… I have dreams." She said softly. "But I can't do it on demand. It just happens."

"Ah, you see." Lady Hyuuga smiled. "Another clue. Vampires don't usually sleep."

"True, I just never really paid any attention to that." Naruto sighed, sitting back down.

"But how did he find us?" Sakura said. "There had to have been a way."

Lady Hyuuga went deep into thought and then suddenly opened her eyes. "Sasuke!" she yelled, running over and lifting up his pant leg. "How did you get this scar?"

"I was fightin-"

"Me." Naruto said solemnly, standing up.

Sasuke cocked his head at him with wondrous eyes.

"You?" she said, a bit upset.

"He told me he'd make me a Volusk." He whispered, eyes downcast.

Sasuke got up and grabbed his collar. "You didn't tell me." His eyes glowing. "Why didn't you tell me, you son of a bitch?"

"He gave me some blood and then he made me transfer it all into you." He sighed. "He said he could find us that way. He didn't tell me he wanted to _kill_ you."

"You traitor." Sasuke yelled, tightening his grip. Sakura rushed over and pulled them apart.

"I didn't kno-"

Sasuke punched him across the face.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto got up and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him to a table. Lady Hyuuga and Neji stood back and watched.

"Stop!" Sakura screeched, running over and pulling Sasuke back. Sasuke got out of her grip and punched Naruto again.

"That's why you asked me about Volusks!" he screamed. "You knew _all _along!"

"No!" Naruto yelled. "I didn't know he wanted to _kill_ you! I didn't know you asshole."

"Shut the fuck up. You're supposed to tell me something like this. As if it wasn't obvious enough when he asked to see me. Didn't you think why he couldn't come and see me himself?! Are you _that_ stupid?"

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up! I'm _not_ stupid and I'm sick of you calling me stupid you fucker!" Naruto screamed, running and punching him in the stomach. Sasuke jumped him and both were punching each other on the floor.

"He didn't know!" Sakura hollered, pulling them apart. She hugged Sasuke to keep him from attacking. He looked over at the blonde despicably. "He didn't know." She said a bit more calm.

Naruto wiped away the blood at his cut lip and turned from the black-haired boy.

"Are you finished?" Lady Hyuuga purred, sweeping between them and grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Neji, darling, help me remove Itachi's blood from their bodies. I think we can use your mother's famous procedure."

Neji nodded, rushing over. "Yes, it could take a few hours though."

"Yes, but it's a must. We'll do it to you too, Naruto. You guys have to leave as soon as it's done. Itachi could come for you guys at anytime."

He nodded, his back still turned. Sasuke glared at him angrily.

"How are you going to do that?" Sakura implored, gripping Sasuke's hand. It was out of instinct and Sasuke certainly didn't seem to mind.

"Volusk blood stays together. It packs near one area, so it's most likely going to be where the blood was put. You don't have the blood, only the cut which he left you." She went silent.

"How come you know all this about Volusks?" Sakura inquired, smiling a bit. "You're such a huge help!"

Lady Hyuuga's eyes softened and she looked down to the floor. "I only know two humans who have survived a Volusk attack. You are one and the other is me."

_Fragile like porcelain._

_Mine to hold._

"Sasuke…" Itachi said, eyes wide when he opened the door.

"What?" Sasuke muttered, taking a bite out of his apple. He went back to his seat to finish up his science homework.

"I did it."

"Did what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Did _it_."

There was a silence and the tip of Sasuke's pencil broke.

…

…

Sasuke slowly turned to Itachi, who was sitting on the couch with a stupid smile on his face.

"I haven't even had my first kiss yet and you're telling me that you've _done_ it?!" Sasuke said bewildered.

Another silence. Itachi frowned. He really thought his brother would be happy for him.

"Well?!" Sasuke said, a huge grin appearing on his face. "What was it _like_!?"

Itachi laughed, getting comfortable. "We were just making out and then," He began turning red. "And then she just started to lift her shirt and it just…"

"Really?" Sasuke inquired. "I thought you would be the one to do it."

"No, I didn't think she was ready for that yet but she just…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What did it feel like?"

Itachi stood up and opened his mouth wide. He made a small whining noise and Sasuke bust out in laughter.

"Today is the best day of my _life_. You have got to _do it_, Sasuke!"

"Okay, ok-"

"I'm in love with her." Itachi sighed and sat down by his brother. "I love her so much."

Sasuke frowned. "Itachi, it's not going to work…"

"Why not?" he said, angry. His fist crunched.

"Dad will nev-"

"Then I won't become a vampire." His eyes flared at this new thought. "I'll just run away with her."

"Don't be stup-"

"I'm not. I think it could work. I'll wait for a year and then I'll just go. I'll just leave this place with her. Only you will know where I will be and I'll marry her."

"You're talking cr-"

"You only fall in love _once_ in your life, Sasuke. I love this girl with all my heart and I'm willing to do _anything_ for her."

"No!" Sasuke screamed. "Stop getting so attached! I will not lose you for this girl."

"I am not _attached_! I'm in _love_."

"So in love that you're willing to leave me and your _entire _family behind? Me?! Your _best friend_?!" Sasuke got up and slammed his hand hard against the table.

"Sasuke-"

"Fuck you!" he screamed.

"I'm leaving and I don't care what you do about it. If you want to be a coward and tell Dad then go ahead, I _don't care_! I thought you were always _there for me_."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke screamed, running and pushing Itachi against the wall. He pressed his arm against his neck and stared deep in his eyes. "I have done so much for you, Itachi. I am no _coward_ and I am not planning on breaking my promise. You know why?! Because that's what best friends do for each other. They stick with each other all the time and they're always there. Brothers are always _there_. They don't fucking leave each other for a stupid _girl_."

"Don't call her stupid!" Itachi yelled, pushing him to the ground.

"Do you love that girl more than you love your own _brother_?! Your _best friend_?! The person who's been for you _all your life_?! You're _eighteen._"

Itachi stopped where he was and looked down at the boy. He scowled, turning for the door.

"You're not leaving, Itachi. You're not leaving. Even if I have to do anything to stop you."

"Shut the hell-"

"She's ugly anyway." Sasuke said in disgust.

Itachi whipped around and punched his brother in the face. "If this is my brother, then I'd choose Natsuya anyday."

_Why aren't you here with me, anymore?_

"We've finished Sakura." Lady smiled, stepping out of the nurses office.

"Are they alright?" she said, standing up.

"Yes. I think so. Neji and I did wonderfully."

She quieted down and nodded.

"Listen to me." She said, her eyes glowing strangely. "You must head over to the city of Chaisoon. There you will meet Sasuke's father, Fugaku. You must tell him of Itachi. I wasn't going to tell you this, but my heart got the better of me. I want to help. You _must_ go there. Understand?"

Sakura nodded strictly, her mind racing.

Chaisoon. Where was Chaisoon?

"You _must_. As soon as they heal you must go. Itachi could arrive at any time."

She closed her eyes, resting her hand on Sakura's cheek. "I'm afraid this is our last meeting. I will not see you after this." She smiled. "Good bye darling."

Sakura stood, bowing gratefully. "Thank you."

"And Sakura." She gave her a wise look. "Sasuke will always be there for you. Remember that."

Sakura blushed bowing lower. Lady Hyuuga laughed and slowly walked from her, her heels hitting the floor.

As soon as she left, Sakura rushed into the office and saw Sasuke and Naruto laying on separate couches. They were both unconscious. She sighed gratefully and went over to Naruto, pushing his head over to a more comfortable position. She shook her head slowly as she walked to Sasuke and sat down beside him.

She glanced at both, realizing that they'd be really awkward with each other now.

"Oh boys…" she sighed sadly, leaving a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

_It's sad to know we had it all. _

_It's sad to know that we were almost there._

_We almost felt it._

_Touched it._

_And then we lost it._

_Like a tunnel of never ending madness._

_Spinning and eating us alive._

* * *

**Kind of behind on chapters so i'm gonna update in two weeks!!**

**Please REVIEWWW**

**Luv Anna**


	14. Irascible

**I'm sorry. Well, this one is extra long. I urge you to reply. And please check out my poll. It's for my story!**

**Lot's of love,**

**Anna **

**P.S This chapter is dedicated to Nandy :)**

* * *

_You really know what love is…_

_When you lose it…_

There was an awkward silence among the table that night at dinner, but they were used to it by now. The brother's didn't even glance at each other and their father would pay no attention to the younger one.

"So how was school today, Itachi?" his father asked, breaking the silence. Itachi looked up from his plate and let out a small mumble. He looked over at Sasuke who was staring intently at him and then looked back at his food.

"I got an 88 on my English paper, dad." Sasuke said, putting a potato in his mouth. His eyes shifted towards his father who paid no heed and looked out to the window. Sasuke rolled his eyes and noticed how Itachi frowned at his father's response.

It was still all Itachi's fault as to why his father wouldn't talk to him.

"Did you rid yourself of that girl?"

"Is that all you care about?" Sasuke asked sternly, turning to his dad. His dad kept his eyes to the window and stayed silent. Slowly, he got up and picked up his plate.

"Goodnight, Itachi." He smiled, walking off, completely ignoring Sasuke.

"It's all your fucking fault dad doesn't even _look_ at me."

"You didn't have to put the blame on yourself." Itachi mumbled, rolling his food around with his fork.

Sasuke let out a chuckle at his foolishness. "You still don't understand, do you?" Angrily, he slammed his hand on the table.

"Sasuke!" his dad yelled from the kitchen. "Don't bother your brother."

Sasuke angrily got up and knocked the plate to the ground. "You don't deserve to be called my brother." He whispered through clenched teeth.

Itachi stared angrily as his father ran out and observed the mess on the floor. He walked up to the 15 year old and grabbed him by the arm, squeezing it tightly.

"You clean up this god damned mess you understand?" his eyes flared angrily. He looked out the window to the setting sun. "This had better be cleaned by the morning." He warned, pushing Sasuke aside and stepping into his bedroom.

Itachi slowly rose and walked passed him with frustrating even-paced steps. He sighed and stopped, turning to his brother. He held out his hand to Sasuke, who was still on the floor, and looked to the ceiling. Itachi felt a small slap and when he looked down, Sasuke was getting up himself.

"I don't need you." Sasuke said, walking to his own room.

**Porcelain**

**Irascible**

_You're really starting to get to me…_

Naruto glared at Sasuke angrily as they stepped into the forest. Sasuke stood beside the cherry haired girl, his leg searing with pain. He was greatly frustrated and he just wanted it all to end. Everything in his life had been so hectic.

"Is everyone ready?" Sakura asked, energetically. She was really excited to be finally leaving. Sitting in that waiting room was very tedious.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and gazed out at the sun. Neji smiled at Sakura and Naruto looked ahead at the trees, a look of irritation all over his face. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned towards their path.

"So we have to travel to Chaisoon?" Neji pondered, his head cocking to the side. "Good, I need to meet someone there anyway."

"So I assume you know where it is?" Naruto asked plainly, his mood irritating and dull. "Why didn't we leave earlier? It'll be nightfall in a few hours."

"Because you healed only a few hours ago, Naruto." Sakura said exasperated.

"Yep. I've traveled there many times before." He placed his hand under his chin. "We should reach there in two days, including being in our vampire form."

Sakura's stomach grumbled, a sudden rush of hunger flowing through her. She had the great urge to suck human blood last night but withstood it with all her power. Luckily, Sasuke was there to help her through as well. She smiled at him and he gave her a skeptical look.

She walked along behind Neji as he led them through some thick forestry. "Chaisoon is this little village. Not many know of it."

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled; his eyes on the back of the blonde's head. Naruto had this slow limp and it began to frustrate Sasuke as he began to fall behind in the group.

"Hurry up." Sasuke said, turning to him. Naruto swore under his breath and looked at the black-haired boy.

"Does it fucking look like I can go any faster?!"

"Well why don't you try?" Sasuke triggered, his eyes flaring.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled. "You piece of shit."

Sasuke stopped and turned to him, grabbing his collar. "What?" he demanded.

"I called you a piece of shit." Naruto said sternly, grabbing Sasuke's collar as well.

"Guys." Sakura said, rolling her eyes and stepping between them. "Can we just go?"

"No, it hurts when I walk." Naruto's voice changed from fierce to kind when he talked to Sakura. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yes, you both are going quite slowly." Neji informed, now walking back to them. "You guys are probably still weak from the operation."

"Should we stop here then?" Sakura said, a bit unimpressed. They had only been walking for forty-five minutes and had basically gotten no where.

Neji sighed, agreeing. "Yes. We can wait till the sun sets fully and then go. As long as we're on the run, Itachi won't be able to find us."

"I wonder what's taking him so long." Sakura pondered, sitting on a nearby rock. "Shouldn't he be able to find us right away?"

"Who cares?" Sasuke said, sitting down away from her. She frowned at his unaffectionate actions. "We should be happy."

Naruto spit on the ground, turning away from the group.

"Well, hopefully, he won't find us." Sakura smiled, setting her bag down. "Let's set up camp?"

Neji walked over and helped her pull out the tent. He turned to her and couldn't help but gaze. Sasuke set his backpack down forcefully.

"Neji, come help _me_."

_I want to say thank you._

"So will you show me?" Sakura laughed, looking confused. "I don't understand."

Neji chuckled and pulled out a paper. "You're pretty stupid for a human girl."

"Hey!" she yelled. "I'm not human anymore."

Neji quieted, locking eyes with her. "Yeah, I know."

She felt a bit awkward and handed him the pen. He blinked and began drawing the way to Chaisoon.

Sasuke was observing from not too far away. They saw him, but paid no attention. Sakura wanted to know exactly how to get there, just incase of an emergency. It didn't hurt to be completely prepared. The way they interacted seemed to be bothering the Uchiha.

Neji laughed, and Sakura punched him in the arm. Sasuke's nose tingled in fury. He barely noticed Naruto, who was approaching him.

The cerulean-eyed male quickly limped by, a water bottle in his hand, and stepped into the tent.

Sasuke nearly got up when he saw Neji reach over and push a piece of Sakura's hair behind her ear. He clenched his teeth angrily. What the hell did he think he was doing? Sakura looked up and began waving to the onyx-eyed man. Sasuke looked to the floor, his face glowing with rage.

Why was he being like this? Angrily, he got up and went to his own tent.

"Oh, that's how!" She giggled, folding the paper and putting it in her backpack. Neji continued to gaze at her. He had this look in his eyes. Sakura began to feel quite uncomfortable but smiled nonetheless. He smiled back, his face tinting a pinkish color.

"Sakura…." He mumbled, nervously.

"What?" she asked, completely oblivious to what was going on. He smirked, his eyes becoming soft.

"Your eyes…" she said absent-mindedly. She gazed in wonder at how clear they were. "I can see myself in them."

"Yeah…" he whispered, his voice becoming a bit high pitched.

"I wish I had eyes like that." She sighed, closing her own as if wishing they would change immediately.

"No." he answered quickly; almost too quickly. "Your eyes are…amazing."

Sakura blushed, wishing Sasuke could talk to her like that. "Thank you."

"Sakura…"

"Where did Sasuke go?" she asked, looking over to the spot he was at. Neji sighed and looked to the floor.

"He's in his tent."

She smiled and started to get up. Out of instinct, he grabbed her arm.

"Wait…" he said sternly. She looked over at him and widened her eyes when she saw the nervous look on his face. She held her breath hoping he thought there was nothing between them. He cleared his throat and then let go. "Nevermind." He said quickly, getting up also.

"Okay…" Sakura beamed, going over to see Sasuke.

_Thank you for your hands…_

_So I could hold them when I needed them most._

"Sasuke?" she grinned, stepping inside. He was lying on his sleeping bag, his eyes up towards the top of the tent.

"Hn," he said, not giving a care.

She smiled and sat down beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He said plainly, his eyes shifting to her.

"About?"

"Stuff." He said quickly, sitting up.

There was a silence. The quietness really calmed Sakura and she felt at ease.

"Sometimes… I think about my dad or even Ino. My life was very different before I met you."

Sasuke took this as a bad thing and looked away from her.

"It was so hectic and it was like my life was so boring. After I met you, things started to finally get interesting. I just really miss everyone." She sighed sadly, her eyes beginning to sting. A sudden image of her father appeared.

"We can go visit them, sometime." Sasuke suggested, hearing the crack in her voice.

"I guess. But I won't be able to see them."

"Well, me and Neji are here for you." He put emphasis on the word Neji, and the moment that name rolled off his tongue he felt a swish of frustration.

Sakura turned to him at the sound of the name too. Then she smiled. "Yeah, and same with Naruto."

Sasuke nodded absent-mindedly. He was thinking of ways he could torture the pure white-eyed boy.

"What were you really thinking about, Sasuke?" she inquired.

"Why do you care?" he snapped, raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to know." She smiled.

"Well I don't want to tell you." How could she be so _touchy_ with Neji? Didn't she like _him_?

"Oh…" she paused. "Alrigh-"

"Go ask _Neji_. Maybe he'll tell you my story." He said sarcastically, his anger getting the best of him.

"I'd rather you tell me." She said confused at how he was acting.

"Sure." Sasuke pointed, turning to her. She flinched away from him in surprise.

"Are you alright?" her eyes began to wander. Maybe he saw the way Neji grabbed her arm.

He quieted down.

"Maybe, I should just go-"

"Fine, go to _Neji_." Sasuke said, thinking irrationally.

"I never said that!" Sakura stood up, looking down at him. "What is _up_ with you and _Neji_?!"

"I should be asking _you_ that question." Sasuke said calmly, glaring at the girl.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, her voice distressed. Did he see?

"You think I don't see you two _flirting_ all the time?" his voice was rising and it was beginning to irritate Sakura. He was acting as if there was actually something serious going on between them. As if he would give her the chance!

"What are you trying to say?" she bellowed, walking away from him.

"Why don't you go and ask _Neji_!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura's mouth opened. She was flustered by his behavior. He was acting so…so….childish!

"Why are you so _jealous all of a sudden_?!"

He froze, the words hurting him more than his recovering wound. "I'm not jealous!"

"Well it certainly seems like you are!" she screamed. "You're jealous!

"I'm not jealous." His anger was rising.

"Then why don't you mind your own business."

"Then stay away from me." He stood up to show he was staid.

"I will!" she screamed, being as serious as he was. She couldn't care less what he thought. He was being so _bothersome_.

"Fine."

"You impassive bastard!"

"Shut up!" He crunched his fist. "Just go to Neji."

"I will!" she paced to the exit of the tent.

"Go!"

"I'm _going_!" she screamed. "And maybe I'll go with Naruto too since you think I'm such a _whore_!"

Angrily, he grabbed her arm and turned her to him. Onyx met jade and they gazed at each other for endless seconds. They felt the tension between them and she stared with fury into his eyes. They spoke not one word, only staring with irritation and resentment. All that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves outside and the two boys' soft voices from the other tent. Sasuke tightened his grip on her arm, his mouth curling into a snarl. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, her face reddening with rage. She was like a fragile doll, and he just wanted to _break_ her.

Abruptly, his eyes began to shift towards her mouth. Her pink lips were damp and her green orbs were vibrant and exuberant. Without noticing, he ran his hand slowly, but firmly, down her arm; making sure as to feel every part of it. She automatically closed her eyes, a new tension filling her body, and ran her free hand up his neck. His hands began to explore the sides of her torso, the anger and tension still within them both, but it seemed so right to be handling her the way he was at the time. He rapidly pulled her closer, and when she opened her eyes he was millimeters away. They looked intently at each other for merely a second before he forced his lips upon hers. He broke away, letting the feeling entice him and then pushed back, letting his mouth capture the sweetness of hers.

She tightened her grip on his neck, as if she had been waiting for this sensation, and tweaked courteously when she felt his teeth clamp on to her upper lip. She was still angry but she didn't have the strength and reason to pull him off. It, oddly, felt right and she was surprisingly enjoying every second of it.

With the same momentum, Sasuke pulled away from her mouth and began placing kisses at her cheek and jaw line. It was as if someone had taken control of his body. It was as if her delicate body was calling to him. He was really getting pleasure from this feeling and felt nothing could stop him. At the same time, he still felt that irritation against her but it just made him want her even more. He pushed her neck aside and began running his mouth across it, catching the familiar scent of a fresh summer field.

His hands pushed down to her lower back and he gripped the sides of her small waist firmly. She pushed herself closer to him, her other arm having a strong grip at his shirt and let her eyes close on its own will due to the sensual feeling at her neck. Her head moved opposing his so he could get more room.

It all seemed so natural.

He bit into her skin and couldn't help but smirk when he felt Sakura pull on his back. She made a small grunting noise which sent Sasuke deeper into his new craze. This was a perfect moment.

Both didn't notice how the sun was slowly setting and how the tent was getting darker by the second. Sakura suddenly jolted up as the force of her transformation hit her. Sasuke made his grip on her so tight, it was as if she couldn't breathe anymore. Using his strength, he pushed his lips again to hers and both began rampaging into one another. Sakura felt the tips of his canines grow on the inside of her lip and shut her eyes tighter at the feeling of hers. He let out a soft growl as he slid his tongue into her mouth and began to explore.

She stood stationary as the effects of her transformation took place. She wasn't as experienced and didn't have the strength to do anything while it took place. Sasuke walked her back to the end of the tent and forced a hand to her hair. She dug her nails into him as he pushed the free hand up her shirt; the feeling of his cold, pale skin making her jump.

She didn't want to stop.

She couldn't.

"You guys coming?" Neji yelled, in a husky voice.

Sasuke momentarily, froze, his hands still up her shirt and turned to the exit of the tent. Luckily, Neji was no where to be seen and he could barely smell him anywhere near.

The sudden realization of what he was doing hit him and he let go of Sakura, his hands moving to his sides. Sakura stood up straight and looked him in the eyes, trying to feel the anger that she felt before. It was hopeless. She cleared her throat, as if trying to make the situation less awkward. Though it was a great sensation, the timing could have been better.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and moved to the side to let her pass; he was still millimeters from her.

"Sakura?!" Naruto called, his voice sounding tense.

She had two options: one was to walk passed and act as if nothing happened or to actually react to what happened and show that she enjoyed it and that she'd probably like to experience it again. She looked over at him, his eyes gazing up to the top of the tent and sighed. There was no point telling him she liked it, he would barely even listen.

She began to walk forward, scratching the side of her head and suddenly stopped in front of him. Her green orbs shifted to his hands, which were very tight, as if he was holding something back. She took in a deep breath. She wanted to take the chance. She didn't want this to mean nothing at all, God, she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Her stomach turned at the thought.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

He looked down at her, a bit anxious that she was still standing in front of him. He began to subconsciously crack his knuckles.

"Um…" she began to redden. This was so unusual. "That was…"

Sasuke smirked, appearing in front of her again. "Shut up." He whispered, blowing lightly on her face. Before she could say anything, he leaned in and softly kissed her, letting it linger. Her cheeks were a rosy color when he released and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing but he didn't really care.

"Sas-" She started, but he was already gone and the only thing left was that tingling feeling in her stomach.

_Thank you for your smile…_

"Shit, hold on." Naruto cried, getting on his knees. His breathing picked up, the sun shining on his blonde hair.

"We're almost there." Sakura smiled benevolently, walking to him and helping him up.

"Why are you helping him?" Sasuke spat, glaring at him. "Leave him."

"Sasuke…" Sakura sighed, Naruto gripping her tight. Neji went over and helped him up also.

"Asshole." Naruto croaked, squinting in pain. "Die."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How far is it, _Neji_?" He was still heated at the Hyuuga.

Neji noticed his sarcastic tone but paid no attention to it. "It should be just down over there." He pointed, letting Sasuke carry on.

"Lemme take him, Sakura." Neji suggested, smiling widely. Sakura laughed, thankfully releasing herself from the boy and walking a bit ahead.

Sasuke pushed away a tall branch, the city finally coming to view. "Who do we have to see here anyway?"

Sakura stepped beside him. "Well, Lady Hyuuga said we have to find your father and-"

Sasuke turned sharply to her and glared. "What?"

"Your fath-"

"Oh." He said quickly, gazing towards Chaisoon. He barely noticed Naruto and Neji walk up behind him.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" she asked, her eyebrows down.

He shook his head, and led the way, leaving the three of them behind.

_Thank you for your vibrant eyes…_

_And your touch..._

Sasuke slowly trudged up the stairs, but stopped short when he heard some whispers coming from behind Itachi's door.

Knowing it was wrong, he crept up to it and pushed his ear against the cold wood.

"Itachi?" Came a small cry.

"Shh…" Sasuke heard. "Listen, I love you with all my heart and I would do anything for you."

Sasuke frowned at his stupid words.

"But why do you have to-"

"Because." He said sternly and there was a long awkward pause. Sasuke wondered what they were doing in there.

"Okay baby." She said oddly, like she was relieved. "It will be fun."

"We'll move out to somewhere far and-"

Frustrated, Sasuke slowly opened the door and peaked inside. Itachi was gripping hands with "Cocoa", and both were intently staring into each others' eyes.

"I love you so much, Itachi." She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. He brought her into a tight hug which made even Sasuke's heart clench. He slowly crept back, running down the stairs. He had to get out of there.

_Thank you for your ears…_

_Which always listened…_

"How are we ever going to find your father in such a huge city?!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's going to be impossible!"

Sasuke stayed silent, looking up at the clouds.

Naruto was walking again and looked at Neji, in hopes that he would know what to do. Neji shrugged.

Sakura rolled her eyes at their lack of co-operation. "Let's ask someone." She approached a stranger. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Mr. Uchiha?" She sounded completely foolish and they looked at her as if she was crazy. Neji chuckled, getting Sasuke fumed.

Sakura sighed, continuing to ask random people as they passed. None seemed to know who Mr. Uchiha was.

"It's hopeless!" she squealed, breathing a heavy sigh. Naruto smirked, wobbling over and patting her on the back.

She looked over at Sasuke and the moment she did, he slowly walked forward, looking back at the gang. It was as if he knew where to go. Each one of them glanced at each other before following the black-haired boy and decided that he seemed confident enough.

After an hour of pointless traveling, Sakura finally decided to ask Sasuke where he was going.

"Where are we going, Sasuke?" she smiled. He whipped his head at her.

"I was following you." He muttered angrily. Her eyes widened.

"What?!" she gasped. "But you're in front!"

He sighed, rolling his eyes and looking up at a big house.

"You're an idiot." Naruto scoffed, sitting down on the pavement. He was extremely tired. "I'm starving."

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered, but Naruto paid no heed.

"There's a restaurant. Let's go and eat there." He laughed, getting up and sauntering over. "Come on, Sketch!"

"Stop calling me that." Neji said coolly, following the blonde. Sakura sighed and tagged along.

Naruto offered them fries but they shook their heads. They never understood how Naruto enjoyed the taste of regular food in his mouth. After becoming a vampire, their tastes changed greatly and the only thing that satisfied them was the taste of blood.

"How are we going to find him?" Neji shrugged, watching Naruto grab another piece of potato.

"This city is too big, maybe we should split up and search the houses at night." Sakura whispered.

"Don't be silly Sak-" Sasuke froze at a familiar voice behind him.

"I'll just have the soup please."

He dared not turn. Neji recognized it also and got out of his seat.

"Fugaku!" Neji yelled, excited.

The man's eyes widened as the long haired vampire sat down in front of him. "N-neji?" he stuttered. "What are you doing-"

"We have come to find you!" he smiled, taking his hand. "Come, we're all sitting over there." He took his arm and dragged him over to the table.

He was a tall man, looking about nineteen years of age. His dark black hair and eyes resembled those of Sasuke's and right away Sakura knew who he was.

"Guys, meet Fugaku. He is Sasuke's father."

Fugaku looked around the table, finally coming into view of Sasuke. He smiled softly but Sasuke whipped his head away, his face showing no emotion at all. His father sighed, sitting down beside Sakura.

"Hello Sasuke." He said, hoping for an answer. He got none. Sakura looked over at Sasuke in confusion. What was going on?

Naruto couldn't seem to accept that Sasuke's father looked the same age as he did. It was amazing.

"Meet everyone. This is Sakura and this is Naruto. They are also vampires."

"Hello." He greeted, holding out his hand to Sakura. "How are your families?"

"Fine." Sakura smiled nervously. Naruto nodded.

"Our clan must meet each of yours sometime." He smirked. It was alike to Sasuke's.

"Oh, no." Neji replied. "They have been converted."

"Oh, my apologies." Fugaku said, his eyes looking worried. "Was it Neji who converted you?"

"No." Naruto finally alleged. "It was Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at his glass of water, resisting meeting eyes with his dad.

"When?" he asked, faking a smile.

"Well, I was converted in '92." Naruto smirked. "And she was converted only a week or two ago."

Fugaku met eyes with Sakura's emerald green ones. He nodded his head peculiarly before turning to Neji.

"Would you rather we talk privately, Neji?"

"Yes. We all need to speak to you, sir." Neji got up, leaving some money on the table.

"You may come to my house, then."

"We're very lucky to have found you, Fugaku." Naruto smirked. "Thank you."

Fugaku gave him a wistful smile and then again gazed over to his son. "Sasuke-"

Sasuke got up, pushing the chair and quickly walking out of the restaurant. Sakura ran behind him and his father shook his head, following behind.

_The smell of your hair…_

_Is in my mind now…_

Sasuke entered the living room last, sitting down beside Sakura. Neji had already explained the situation to Fugaku and he seemed shocked.

"Itachi?" he mouthed before bringing himself together.

"Do you know why he might be doing this?" Sakura asked, cocking her head. Fugaku looked to the floor and shrugged.

"He has his reasons."

Sasuke scoffed, leaning back into the couch.

"What do you think we should do? Lady Hyuuga asked us to come here." Naruto informed, looking over at Sketch.

"Well, because he's a Volusk, you _know_ he's much stronger than all of you combined."

They all nodded.

"But, you also know their weakness is sunlight so you can use that to your advantage. I just don't know if it's going to be enough."

"Is there any way we can become stronger?" Sakura inquired, leaning in. Fugaku gave a fatherly smiled and she instantly thought of her own dad. A sudden rush of sadness filled her.

Fugaku went deep into thought, closing his eyes in hopes that something would come to mind. Suddenly he opened them.

"I know one thing that can help you."

Everyone but Sasuke sat up. Fugaku noted his son's behavior before continuing.

"I know this one technique that can enhance your abilities."

Naruto grinned, ready to learn anything.

"However, it's a very hard technique that only some can achieve. My father passed it on to me, and I was supposed to pass it on to my son's but we had to spilt up due to Itachi's…" he paused. "Because of his anger."

"Good! Now you can teach Sasuke!" Sakura turned to him, expecting to see him excited, but he instead kept his head down and stared down at his shoes.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, trying to see his eyes. He rested his fist under his chin and shook his head.

Fugaku noticed the way she got closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Don't play stupid with me, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, looking up to his father's peeking eyes and then looked into Sakura's. Fugaku looked at Neji and then at Naruto who acted as if what Sasuke and Sakura did was completely normal. He moved his head back fast enough to see Sasuke remove his hand from hers.

Sakura blushed with embarrassment when she noticed that his dad was watching and shifted away from the raven-haired boy.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you've found somebody nice-"

"And I bet you're glad she's not human right?" he snapped, looking him straight in the eye. Fugaku shifted, getting frustrated.

"Why don't I show you where you're going to stay?" he said through clenched teeth.

Everyone, awkwardly, got up and shuffled behind Fugaku as he led them upstairs to an empty room.

"You can put your things in there. I need to go out for a bit, but we'll train at nightfall, alright?"

Without getting their responses, he shut the door and all that could be heard was him running down the stairs.

"What the fuck's your problem?" Naruto snapped, putting his bag down. "Even I'm not that rude to _my_ dad."

Before he knew it, Sasuke had a tight grip on his collar. "Why don't you mind your own fucking business?"

"Why don't you make me?" Naruto scoffed, pushing him back. Sasuke walked towards him, only to be pulled away by Sakura.

"Guys!" she squealed and then looked Sasuke in the eye. He looked, somewhat hurt. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah." He said quickly, going back to his bag.

Sakura smiled but stopped short when a pillow was whipped to her head. She turned back to see Neji oddly pointing at Naruto.

"Neji!" she giggled, running over with the pillow and throwing it on his head.

"I swear, it was Naruto!" he gasped, grabbing a pillow and whacking Naruto in the ass.

Soon, all three of them were throwing things at each other and Sasuke only stood by and watched. Without saying good bye, he angrily left them. He couldn't see how they could be so _happy_.

_I wish I could run my hands through it again…_

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, running into his brothers' room. Itachi was on the phone.

"Sasuke!" he sighed. "I'm busy."

"I'm sorry." He blurted, looking up to the ceiling.

Itachi looked over at him and then continued to talk.

"I'm sorry and I hope you still consider me your best friend." Sasuke frowned. "You love her a lot don't you?"

Itachi was still ignoring him.

"Well, whatever you want to do… I'm going to support you." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

Itachi got up, and began for the door.

Sasuke sighed, realizing it was too late. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again.

His brother ruffled his hair as he walked by and gave him a quick smirk. He hung up the phone and turned to him. There was a silence.

"Wanna go out to eat? I'm starving."

Sasuke grinned as Itachi grabbed his baseball cap and his car keys. "My treat." He smiled.

_And now…_

_I see your tears…_

"Sasuke." Fugaku ordered. "Come here."

Sasuke ignored him, getting a glass of water. In an instant, his father was inches away from his face.

"Where were you, last night? I expected you to come so you could learn the-"

"Right and you really think I would show up."

"Aren't we passed that, Sasuke? I said I was sorry." Fugaku had a tight grasp on Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke turned to him.

"And because you learned that it wasn't me, you're willing to talk to me _now_?! Some kind of father you are."

"Sasuke!" he yelled. "I thought you would harm our family!"

Sasuke let out an angry sigh. "Right, because I'm not _allowed_ to fall in love right?! What if it was me? Would you still not talk to me today? Would it be the same? The one someone loves shouldn't change the way a father loves their son, Fugaku."

"I am your father, and you are going to call me-"

"You are _not_ my father."

"Shut up!" Fugaku began to glare angrily.

"You took my brother away from me and I will never forgive you for that!"

"Sasuke!" he yelled. "Your brother is a threat to our world and you're still on his side?! After all these years?!"

"If only you were accepting of who he loved, Fugaku. We wouldn't be in this mess!" Sasuke hollered, getting out of his grasp.

"Sasuke!" he shouted loudly, making his son stop where he was. "Think about what you're saying!"

"I know what I'm saying! I'm saying that you ruined Itachi's life and you ruined _my_ life! I don't know much about family, but I do know that father's don't intend on messing with their children's minds! It's all your fault I'm like this, it's your fault Natsuya is dead and it's your fault that Itachi's gone crazy! I see why mom left you when we were young, because you probably ruined her life too! You're not my father. You're my _enemy_ and I hate you!"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku screamed, pushing Sasuke hard in the chest. Sasuke stumbled backwards, the edge of the table jabbing into his back. He crouched to the floor in pain.

Realizing what he had done, Fugaku scrambled over and tried to help him up. Sasuke whacked his hand away and got up himself. "You've never helped me before father. I don't intend on letting you help me now."

Leaving Fugaku sitting on the floor, Sasuke stomped up the stairs, his face mad with fury and his head spinning. He slammed open the door to the room, startling Sakura.

"Sasuke?" she asked, standing up.

Sasuke walked up to her, his face reddening with rage and grabbed her into a hug. Sakura stood motionless as he tightened his grip, trying to release all of his tension.

"Sas-"

"Just shut up, okay?" he whispered harshly, his voice cracking. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him too.

"Okay." She mumbled as he tightened his grip even more.

She couldn't help but smile at his sudden emotional outburst. He really was like a child.

"Don't tell Neji or that idiot, either." He grunted.

"I won't." she murmured, not missing the feeling of his tears wetting her shirt. "I promise."

_And I know…_

_Every tear has a meaning of it's own…_

_And I know…_

_It was very hard…_

_Very, very hard._

_And all I can say is thank you…_

_Thank you…_

_For loving me…_

_For me._

* * *

**Again, i'm sorry. I'm going to try my best to update next week, i've just been so busy and all. **

**PLEASE review!**

**Love Anna**


	15. Acrimonious

**HEY DUDES. LOL. I'm so sorry. You probably all hate me and you want to totally kill me and that's okay... i'm totally up for that. I want to say a huge hello to my love ihearttoast 3 because i haven't really been replying to your reviews. I think I really should...**

**Anyway, enjoy this. You deserve it!**

**Love,**

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Okay…_

_I think you understand now,_

_So let's move on._

Sasuke felt helpless. His brother was out causing havoc, his two best friends seemed like enemies, he still hated his father and confessing to Sakura still seemed impossible. He stared at his ceiling, trying to get all the feelings out of him.

It wasn't working.

The door slammed open and Sasuke sat up, his heart beating a mile a minute. His face however, stayed completely cold.

"Yo." It was Naruto. The blonde gave him a half-hearted nod and went over to his knapsack.

Sasuke grunted. He wanted to say something to him but the words wouldn't come out. He felt even more helpless than when he started.

Naruto stood, looking down at his possessions with his back turned from the onyx eyed boy. The whirling noise of the fan above them seemed a bit awkward and Sasuke noticed how his back momentarily tensed up.

A few seconds passed.

Naruto's fist crunched and he turned around.

Sasuke cocked his head at him, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind.

Truth was, he didn't really feel that upset about it anymore. It had been weeks since the fight happened. Instead, he felt disappointed that they just completely stopped talking. Well, not completely, he noted mentally. They still had pointless small conversations, but they usually led to nothing and it usually ended up with one of them rolling their eyes or one of them cussing at the other.

Their last conversation had been about Sasuke's lack of training. While everyone else was outside at night, trying to learn that "special" technique from his "father", Sasuke stayed in the house, doing his own thing. He never felt like doing anything anymore. Everything seemed out of place and everything seemed like it was pointless. He didn't really have a motive; not even Itachi.

Itachi was missing in action. After their fight, he never showed up again. Sasuke began thinking that either he was dead or he had turned a new leaf and was out doing something that nobody really cared about. Whatever it was, he really didn't care.

Sasuke didn't really care about anything.

Naruto was still standing there. His face began to contort, as if he had something to say but then it relaxed again.

Sasuke yawned, now being completely annoyed by his lack of words and lay back down on the bed. Naruto bent back down at his backpack and began shuffling things around again.

Naruto was an idiot but he imagined he was being hypocritical.

**Porcelain**

**Acrimonious**

_I'm not angry…_

Someone had stepped inside the room. Naruto stood, turning to the presence and smiled.

"Hey." He grinned before going back to his belongings.

"Hey." Came a soft melodic voice. Sasuke's ears perked but again, stayed completely impassive. "What are you doing Naruto?" she asked, her voice echoing through his head.

"Naw, nothing. Just wanted to…" he paused. "…check something."

Naruto gave a quick nod to them both and then exited the bedroom.

Sakura went over to Sasuke's bedside.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, resting her hand on his. He felt a twinge of excitement rush over him but it immediately went away. "Let's go downstairs."

_I hope you understand my love…_

_I hope I've made it clear…_

"No." he said quickly, pulling his hand away. She sighed, turning her head.

"I don't understand, Sasuke. You've been like this ever since that fight you've had with your father."

"You won't understand." Sasuke snapped.

"You should explain it to me." She smiled. "I think I would get it."

"You wouldn't!" Sasuke yelled, sitting up. "You won't understand anything!"

Sakura looked to the floor.

"I'm just trying to-"

"Can you just go?!" He screamed, slamming his head back into his pillow.

"There's no use arguing…"

Sakura had given up on him. He knew she had. He just knew it. He'd been acting up lately, he knew it himself, but he didn't know why. Sakura used to yell at him for being lazy. She'd push him to go outside and push him to go hunting with them. He never did and pretty soon, she gave up.

He was alone again. He got up and walked to the window. He imagined he must have put on some weight considering his small amount of movement. Outside, Sakura had just met up with Neji. Angrily, he crunched his fist and sauntered back to the bed. He heard some footsteps outside, assuming they were his fathers. He didn't speak to his father anymore. He didn't feel the need to do something like that.

He didn't feel the need to do anything.

_You're all that I think about…_

_You're all that I want…_

_But I said enough…_

_So let's stop._

"So?" Naruto smiled, leaning back into a tree. "What did he say?"

"The usual." Sakura said, her mouth full of berries. She had grown a liking to the taste of strawberries as a vampire. "He kicked me out again." She dared not meet the eyes with her comrades.

Neji patted her on the back. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope so." She smiled. "I miss him."

Naruto winked, licking his lips to show some profane gesture. Sakura whacked his arm.

"Anyway, as I was saying before…" Neji continued. "It's impossible for any of us to learn that technique."

Naruto sighed. "I bet I could."

"I highly doubt it." Neji rolled his eyes. "It's carried on in the Uchiha blood and since none of us have it…"

Sakura grabbed some more strawberries. "Hmm, well, I don't think Sasuke is planning to come out any time soon."

"Yeah, but who knows when Itachi will show up. We're going to be in big trouble."

"But where has he been?" Sakura interjected. "It's been _weeks_!"

"That's true, but how do we know he's not killing others?" Said Naruto. He turned his head to his wrist and glanced at the time.

"Um, excuse me? Are you permitted for being on the property of Mr. Uchiha?" came a soft voice.

"Actually, we-" Naruto stopped, gazing at the petite girl infront of him. She had short bobbed hair and her eyes were silky white, just like Neji's.

"Hinata?!" Neji confronted, standing up.

The girl stayed silent, her face slowly becoming red. "Oh, Neji… I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry!"

Naruto continued to stare.

Sakura got up also and stuck out her hand. "Hello there. Who is this Neji?"

"Oh my…" he trailed. "I completely forgot. This is Hinata, my cousin and partner of Sasuke's father."

Sakura smiled graciously and then turned to Naruto. She raised her eyebrows as a signal for him to be polite and greet her.

Naruto stood, sticking out his hand and smiling widely. "I'm Naruto. Hi."

She smiled back and quickly pulled her hand away. "I have to go inside and say hello to Fugaku. If you need anything, just let me know."

She quickly went inside and shut the door behind her.

"She used to be so shy…" Neji pondered. "She's changed."

Naruto was still staring at the door she'd disappeared into. Sakura cocked an eyebrow and snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Hello…" she cooed. "Does somebody have a crush?"

"What?" Naruto asked dazed. "N-no!"

_It's time for a few question's from me now…_

"I brought you some strawberries." Sakura smiled, opening the bedroom door. Sasuke was sitting up with a pen and paper in his hands. Quickly, he pushed them aside and let her enter.

"Yuck." He said blandly, but she seemed to pay no attention.

"Did you greet Hinata?" she cooed.

He nodded and as she sat down, she brushed some of his hair back with her hand. "What are you writing?" she said, glancing over at the sheet.

He scowled, folding it up and tucking it into his pocket. She giggled, holding up a strawberry for him. He rejected it, so she took a bite out of it instead.

The only sound that could be heard was chewing.

There was a long silence after.

"I didn't know you liked strawberries." Sasuke said, his eyes downcast.

"You've missed a lot, these few days." She said softly, trying to meet his eyes with hers. "We all miss you."

"Hn," he said.

"We do." She pressed and this time, he looked up. "Can you please just… come downstairs."

"I don't want to." He said. Her eyes were glimmering in the afternoon sun. She looked like some sort of mystical fairy.

"_I_ miss you." She stated again, but this time, she made sure she put emphasis on the first word.

Unsure of what to say, Sasuke began twirling his pencil in his fingers. Sakura felt a rush of awkwardness and fell into the pillow.

The fan was mesmerizing. There was a shift of weight on the bed and before she knew it, Sasuke was lying down beside her.

Another silence.

She closed her eyes, letting his breaths touch her skin. She missed the old him. She missed him being annoying and jealous. She missed the way he would always blame her for everything and the way he would tell her things nobody else knew. She even missed their long and useless fights. Most of all, though, she missed his warmth. She missed the way he would randomly hold her and sometimes, if the time was right, he would even kiss her. She missed that the most.

And then…

"I miss you too." He said in a voice barely audible.

She opened her eyes, his face inches away and smiled.

And, amazingly, he smirked back.

"Thanks." She said softly, getting up to a sitting position. "I'm going to be downstairs, okay?"

He didn't reply, only stared at her from the pillow. She swung her legs over the side but a firm arm gripped her wrist. She turned back, Sasuke's eyes fixated on hers, and felt a flutter of emotion rise. She hadn't felt this in a long time.

She looked at him, knowing that he didn't want her to go. She would have rather heard him say it himself, but it was a good start.

She smiled, lying down beside him again. They stared at each other for a few seconds until she felt him wrap his arms around her stomach and pull her closer to him. Her body froze with anxiousness. She embraced this feeling that she had missed for a long time. He kept a strong hold on her, his fingers drumming her back occasionally. Her nose was inches away from his neck and she blushed as he pushed his lips against her forehead. She could tell he felt strange doing this too.

"Don't go." He said, barely in a whisper and slowly entwined his fingers through hers.

_What would be your favorite memory?_

_My darling…_

_Tell me please._

Darkness. There was a blur in front of her. The way seemed shaky and unclear. Slowly, she walked forward but as she reached the sunlight, she pulled back, feeling safer in the darkness.

There was a loud grunt and then she was running. Tree, after tree after tree after tree. The way was still a huge blur, but she didn't hit anything. Faster, and faster and faster and faster.

She jumped, perching on a limb and looking from side to side. She looked down at her hands, to find that they were not hers; they were beaten and worn, blood spattered all over them. And then she felt a drop hit her palm, the drop becoming stained with red and rolling down her hand.

Plink.

Another one.

She was crying.

_How are you now, my love?_

Sakura opened her eyes.

Sasuke was sitting by the window, gazing out at the sun but the moment she awoke, he fixed his gaze on her.

She yawned, slowly coming to a sitting position.

"What time is it?" she purred, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Sasuke pointed to a clock which read 6:42 pm. "Did you dream?" he asked, now looking back outside.

"Actually," she said closing her eyes, trying to remember. She thought long and hard but she couldn't quite get it. "I forgot…" She assumed she sounded pretty stupid but it had to come out.

Sasuke sighed and gawked at her. Suddenly, Naruto walked in.

"Oh…" he said awkwardly. "Was I bothering you?"

Sasuke turned away and got up, stretching out his arms. "No." he snapped.

Sakura got up and got out of the room, feeling a sudden craving for strawberries.

Sasuke went over to the bed and lay back down. Naruto walked over to his knapsack again and began searching for something.

There was a long silence.

"You know," came a soft whisper from Naruto. Sasuke straightened up on the bed. "You could come downstairs some time."

Sasuke stayed silent. He couldn't find the right words so he decided not to say anything at all.

"Sakura is getting worried." The blonde continued, his voice stronger this time.

"Hn," he puffed, now closing his eyes. This conversation was hopeless.

"We're all worried actually." Slowly, he picked himself up and made his way to the edge of Sasuke's bed. Sitting down with his hands under his chin, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "What's up, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's mouth went completely dry. His eyes shot open and glared at the hair of his comrade. "Everything." He said coldly.

"Like what?"

Sasuke closed his eyes again, trying to push out Naruto's voice. He just wanted him gone.

"You can tell me…"

"No, I can't."

"Oh, so you're still angry, hm?" Naruto said and once he said it, his face showed a release of tension. It was as if he was keeping it in him for a very long time. "I told you it was a mistake."

"You _knew_ he wanted to kill me." Sasuke snapped, pushing his hands behind his head.

"No." Naruto said calmly. "I actually didn't, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

There was another silence.

"You're still mad?" Naruto asked, looking towards his partner.

"Aa…" Sasuke murmured, unsure of the real answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He stood up and wiped his hands across his pants. "I don't get how you can toss our friendship so easily." Naruto walked over to his bag and grabbed his crucifix. "I could never do that..."

Sasuke watched as he slowly made his way to the door. Naruto stood for a second, staring at the doorknob and then turned back around. The buzzing of the fan was really starting to pester the raven-haired boy.

"By the way…" his hand reached for the knob and he took one step outside. "Happy birthday…brother."

_I really can't take this pain anymore…_

_I'm sorry…_

"Are you coming, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, stepping into his room. They were about to go hunting and then after they would train with Fugaku.

He was writing again. Quickly, he tucked it away and shook his head. "I'll go myself." He hissed, stepping towards the window.

"What are you writing?" Sakura said sheepishly.

"Nothing." He said immediately, glaring at her.

"Show me!" she laughed, running over and attempting to get the sheet.

"Stop." He said, trying his best not to laugh. He let out a small chuckle which was a good enough signal for Sakura. She started to tickle him, his small laughter filling the air.

Slightly annoyed, he pushed her to the bed. She clung to his stomach and both of them fell.

Their bloodshot eyes met. She gave him a smug, childish smile.

"Idiot…" he whispered, brushing her hair back. She scrunched up her face and then let out a huge huff.

"Am not." She whispered back. Sasuke pushed his forehead onto hers, a smirk not leaving his face.

"He loves you, Sasuke." She said after a few seconds. Sasuke pulled away, completely angered by the random change of subject especially because he knew she was referring to his father. He got up off her and sat down beside her instead.

"He does." She pressed. "He always asks about you."

"So?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't care if he does. I don't."

"You should care. The love from a parent should be the strongest…"

Sasuke paused, his face becoming red with fury.

"It's not."

"I think it should be." She smiled. "You're so sil-"

"Shut up. Nobody asked you anyway."

"Sasuke…" she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her nose against his and let out a small giggle. "Why are you getting so mad?"

Sakura pushed her lips on his only to be forcefully pushed away.

"Stop." Sasuke said firmly.

Sakura's eyes flashed and suddenly became even more red. "I was only trying to help!"

"I don't need your fucking help!" Sasuke yelled, standing up. Sakura slashed at his cheek, leaving 4 thin slits. Blood started to trickle out. Angrily, she got up and walked over to the door.

"Go to hell!" she screamed in her husky, vampire voice and then walked out.

_All these years…_

_I've sat and wondered…_

"I told you Itachi, I'm not going to let you get passed me."

"I don't see why you care, Sasuke." Itachi said, a large smirk appearing. "I thought you were on my side."

"What dad did was wrong. But you shouldn't kill him, for it." He held his stance, adjusting the bag over his shoulder.

"Move." Itachi ordered.

"Don't you understand, Itachi? We all love you and the love from a parent is strongest."

Itachi widened his eyes.

"It's not."

"It is. Just come back."

"That explains why you're leaving right?" Itachi laughed. "I wouldn't be talking."

"I was coming to find you!" he yelled, running towards him.

Itachi grabbed his collar. "You're still a weakling and you always will be. Now, let me pass."

"Never!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi shoved him aside. "Pathetic. You're just pathetic."

_My love for you is strong…_

_My love for you is eternal…_

_I would never let you go…_

_But…_

_But…_

Everything was dark. Even when she opened her eyes it was dark. She couldn't remember anything. Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her stomach and neck felt sore. She tried to stand but was unable to. Everything in her body seemed to be aching. She widened her eyes but still could see nothing.

"You're awake." Came a harsh whisper.

She rubbed her eyes again, and this time when she opened them, she saw a thin lining of a male figure in front of her. His hand reached over to something and in an instant, there was a small stream of light.

Sakura groaned, not used to it and shut her eyes. After a few moments she opened them again.

She gasped, the memories flooding back to her.

"I-Itachi?" she gasped, trying to move back. Her body was too weak.

He chuckled bringing his fist slowly under his chin.

She remembered now. As they were hunting, they met up with Itachi. In an instant, he began attacking the three of them. He caught Naruto by surprise and Neji was unable to take him alone. Sakura had tried to help but she had been too frightened. She blacked out after, and this was where she was now. She was thankful he didn't kill her but she wondered if the others' fates were just as lucky.

"What did you do with them?!" she demanded, feeling confident.

"Who? The blonde and the Hyuuga?" Itachi smirked.

"Answer the question!" she screamed, her eyes filling with tears. Her imagination was getting the best of her.

"No." he said. He let out a heavy breath of air and leaned back.

Sakura looked around. They seemed to be in some sort of cave. The object Itachi pushed to get light was a rock covering the entrance. Sakura tried to get up, but fell back down miserably.

"No use in trying." He said. "Your legs are broken."

She began to cry softly. She was scared. What was he going to do?

"Unfortunately…" he scoffed. "So are mine." He chuckled, closing his eyes again.

Sakura began looking for a way out. She couldn't be bothered about the pains of Sasuke's brother.

"There's no use, Sakura."

"Shut up!" She screamed. "You savage! What have you done to my friends?!"

"I hope Sasuke comes to rescue you soon. Wouldn't it be a shame if he didn't?" Itachi said, completely ignoring the girl. "Doesn't he love you?"

"He'll come and he'll _kill_ you!" she yelled from across the cave.

Itachi brought up his hands. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"Just shut up!"

Itachi slid his hand in his pocket and brought out a water bottle. "Here. All that girlish whining must be tiring." He rolled it to her. Sakura wasn't paying attention. The bottle slammed up against her thigh and she let out a scream.

"Oops." He smiled. "Forgot I was a Volusk."

"Bastard…" she huffed, grasping her thigh. She pushed the water aside, incase it was poisonous and leaned back a swell. There was no use while she was in this state. She could only pray that Sasuke or someone would come and rescue her.

"It's not poison." He said with his eyes still shut. "I don't intend on killing you yet. I don't think I can."

She swiped the bottle and turned the cap. "Shut up." She said again, before taking a long drink.

_I ask myself…_

_If you feel the same…_

_And I ask myself…_

_Do you love me so?_

_Because love is not one-sided…_

_And love is not one-way…_

_My heart is yours…_

_Please take it…_

_And even if you're so cruel…_

_Know that I'll never stop until I die…_

_Cause my so called broken tiny heart…_

_Is only beating for you…_

**Well..what did you think?**

**Sorry for the wait again!**

**See you soon... hopefully!**

**Lurve**

**Anna**

**P.S Reviews would be kind...**


	16. Pellucidity

_It's been hard…_

_You've made me suffer…_

It was raining, pouring really, and Sasuke had somehow found himself standing by the window, observing the way the raindrops tapped the glass and then slowly made its way to the ledge. They looked so hopeless, their bodies getting smaller as they reached the bottom and then disappearing.

It was dark outside, being around 4am in the morning. Neji, Naruto and Sakura hadn't come back from hunting and he began to take a yearning need to see the pink-haired. He stretched out his palm on the glass, the cold sensation layering on his sensitive pale skin. His eyes were dark; looking outside like a hawk would look to his prey. Where were they and what the hell were they doing?

He had a gnawing hunger in his stomach, the present left by his body for his starvation. He wanted blood, any type, but he didn't have the will power to get out there and hunt for it. He actually wanted someone else to be kind enough to do it for him. His so called "friends" wouldn't though, and he was aware of that. Who could blame them? He had acted not like a friend, but more like an enemy.

In the depths, near the entrance of the dark forest, he saw two figures approach slowly towards him. They were walking steadily, their posture limp and their bodies fatigued. He gazed closer, sticking his head close to the window now, and watching as they approached closer towards him. He saw blonde hair, instantly recognizing the deliberate sway of Naruto's head and his familiar walk. Neji was close beside him, but where was Sakura? His face had become distorted, his eyebrows furrowed deep and his mouth curved into a long frown. One could tell he was genuinely worried.

**Porcelain**

**Pellucidity**

_I'm disappearing…_

"Wake up."

Sakura jolted up, Itachi hovering over her like a giant. She stumbled back, the pain in her legs a little less than it had hurt yesterday.

"You said you had broken your legs." She choked, a ting of pain jolting near her knee. She bent over to it, her pants stuck to her rear. She was sweating.

"Yeah, they were." He smiled, his fangs creeping out from under his lip. "But I'm all healed up."

His breath smelled sweet, like roses. Sakura couldn't understand how someone so hideous on the inside, could look so beautiful on the outside; like a mask. A different identity.

She saw the sunlight creeping out from behind the huge rock blocking the cave and she knew she wasn't a vampire. She had become sensitive to those types of feelings and she could tell the difference in her body when she transformed between them.

He sat down in front of him and pushed back a lock of her hair. She gasped, trying to move back but he only grabbed her collar and pulled her forward so she couldn't move.

"So tell me about my little brother." He insisted, his free hand holding a small animal. He bit into it and sucked, like he was biting into an apple.

Sakura gagged at the awful smell it released and then took in a large breath of air.

"Tell me," he smiled beautifully and then gripped a lock of her hair. "Now."

She began to silently cry and all he could do was smile at her. "What's wrong beautiful?" he whispered, nearing in closer. "Well actually," he backed up. "I can't really tell if you're beautiful yet. My eyes are still healing. Your boyfriend slightly blinded me..." he scowled and then released her. "Just a few more hours though."

So that's why the dreams were all blurry. She actually was seeing what he was. Itachi moved towards the rock blocking the entrance and pushed it away effortlessly. Sunlight streamed in and Sakura found herself squinting tightly, her vision not used to that much light. Itachi seemed to take no effect and stepped outside.

"Beautiful day."

He then came over and picked her up. Strangely, he was gentle. He took her outside and placed her by a near-by tree. All she could do was watch as he grabbed her wrists and tied them together with a rope. He did the same with her ankles.

"What are you doing?" she screamed angrily, trying to struggle free.

"I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid while i'm gone."

"They'll find me." She sounded so sure. He laughed loudly.

"You're amusing."

And then he was gone.

_I feel you watching me…_

_Through the shattered pieces of my heart…_

_My hands are reaching for you…_

_My arms are outstretched towards you…_

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?!" An angry Sasuke yelled, throwing Naruto backwards and grabbing Neji's arm with a tight grasp. Neji stared at him in complete disbelief, his mind still not adjusted to the fact that he had let Sakura slip away from him _so_ easily.

"Hey!" Naruto jumped in, trying to pull Sasuke away from Neji. "Relax, man."

"Answer me you God-forsaken-" he pulled Neji close, his dark eyes trying to decipher Neji's crystal clear ones.

"I-"

"We were just hunting and then Itachi attacked us, Sasuke. He knocked us down in seconds and then when we woke up, Sakura was gone." Naruto sighed and balanced Neji as Sasuke stampeded around the room hot-headed.

"You stupid idiots. Who knows where Sakura is?! She could be _anywhere_!" he scrunched his fist. "You fools."

"It's not like you could have done anything." Neji spoke harshly and Sasuke snapped his attention towards him. The entire room went silent, and Naruto shifted his weight uneasily. "You've been _living _up here in this damn room doing absolutely nothing. I don't even know why you're bothering about her right now."

"Shut the hell up, Neji."

"You're just saying that cause you know I'm right-"

Sasuke was instantly at his neck. "You don't know half the things my family has been-"

"Actually, I do. I was there, remember?" He grabbed his hand and pulled it down. Sasuke didn't fight back.

Another long pause.

"You don't even deserve Sakura." he uttered indignantly, his breath escaping easily from his throat. Naruto swallowed.

Sasuke grinned and looked at Neji. "You're trying too hard. She's never going to like you that way."

"Well, I'm making more progress than you at the moment."

The tension was rising, their heads spinning awful words to throw at each other.

"Guys, we should be thinking about how to get her back." Naruto butted in, walking over to the window and looking outside as if he would see her.

"Do _you_ have any ideas, moron?" Sasuke grunted, his teeth clenched. He was too careless. He should have been watching over her.

"Well, why would Itachi capture anyway? Obviously to get you or your dad there, right? Maybe he's waiting somewhere where he expects you to find him."

Sasuke paused.

"I'll go out and find her." the onyx eyed male headed for the door but was stopped by Neji's powerful grip.

"You're not ready." he said hoarsely, as if he was regretting saying it.

"Let go."

"He's right, Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You need to learn the technique from your dad."

"No." Sasuke shrugged him off and stepped out of the door frame. "I can handle Itachi on my own."

"Let us teach you then." Neji sighed. "We don't know much but we can teach you a some of it. Plus, you must have forgotten a lot of things. You've been up here a while."

Naruto agreed, looking back out the window.

Was he really that weak to let Itachi just fly passed him?

"Hn," Sasuke said, turning to Naruto. "But I want to be out of here by tomorrow morning."

_I can feel you on my fingertips…_

_Your name always on my lips…_

"Back!" Itachi smiled, untying Sakura. She hadn't made any progress in trying to escape and she was starting to believe that her friends really weren't coming for her. "Where is Sasuke?"

She stayed silent and tried to stand. Using the tree trunk for support, she managed to get up but her knees wobbled shakily.

"Easier if you just sit down." Itachi sighed, sitting down next to her and pushing his hands behind his head. "You're not going to get anywhere."

Sakura let go of the trunk and took a step forward. Proud of herself, she tried to move her other leg but it stayed stationary.

"Told you-"

"Shut up." she said without thinking. For a minute, she felt as if she was addressing Sasuke himself, and not Itachi.

Itachi got up and with a light tap on Sakura's shoulder, she collapsed to the ground in pain. She screamed loudly and Itachi bent down in front of her. He paused for a second as her eyes met with his and then scornfully turned away.

"Your eyes are the ugliest colour of green I've ever seen." he spat, looking away from her.

"Did you kill Neji and Naruto?" she grew frightened suddenly which seemed to surprise the Uchiha.

"Why does it matter?"

"You sick bastard." she scoffed.

"Why?" he looked at her again, but she could tell he wasn't looking at her eyes. "Why is it sick? You kill animals to drink blood; aren't we a type of animal? You're being a hypocrite."

She looked down at her feet.

"I didn't kill them." he shrugged. "I wasn't hungry."

Sakura lifted her head to see him gazing at her hair.

"You have pink hair." he said to himself in a tone of fascination. "Is it always like that?"

"Why are we small-talking? Don't you have things to do?" she asked impatiently, frankly annoyed by his pestering presence.

"No. Now we just wait for Sasuke and then I kill him and then I kill you."

Sakura felt completely useless. Even if she punched him, she had no where to go and he'd kill her in a second. She pushed her head against the trunk and listened to the quick beating of her heart.

"Are you afraid of me?" he inquired casually, moving himself away from the sun and in front of her.

She didn't answer.

Itachi smirked and reached into his pocket. "I brought you some mushrooms and berries, in case you get hungry."

"You know, you suck at being a bad guy." Sakura snapped, her hair blowing in front of her face.

Itachi placed the berries beside her and then went back to his seated position. He had some mushrooms in his palm and picked one out and ate it. "Then don't eat them."

She slowly picked one up too and put it in her mouth. She had been hungry.

"Is Sasuke still ignorant?" Itachi asked, looking at her with a curious look.

"Sometimes." she said slowly, picking up another mushroom.

"Is he in love with you?"

"I don't know, why?" she demanded, frowning. "So what if he is?!"

"I'm just asking." He was staring at her hair again and she became uncomfortable about it. "Is it always pink?"

"Yes." she sneered. "Could you stop?"

Itachi quickly looked at his feet. "Shit…" he muttered.

_Itachi…_

Sakura ignored it and tried to stand up again. She got up easier than she had before.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi scowled, suddenly in front of her. He pushed her back against the bark. "Don't even-"

_I'm waiting for you…_

"You bastard! Can you just-" She froze as he brought his hand to her face and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Shut up," he smiled wearily, running his thumb across her chin. "You always complain." His voice was barely audible and yet he seemed so focused, so sure of everything he was saying.

"Ita-"

"Natsuya, don't go." he sounded genuinely scared and Sakura's heart picked up again. He drew closer to her, his breath tickling her skin and she could feel his fast heart rate too. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She couldn't speak, only watch the way he stared directly into her eyes, his thoughts mindlessly elsewhere. Where did he go? He looked helpless, like a child and she noticed how he slowly ran his hand down her arm and crept up to reach for her hand.

"Please…" he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. His eyes never left hers, their bodies nearly touching. She tried to move back but something in her, kept her stance and she knew that she _had _to keep staring at him.

Another tear.

And then there was a long and unattended silence.

Suddenly, he recoiled and stared at her long and petrified face. He grimaced and slowly walked into the shade and sat down, staring down at his hands. He still looked terrified, his knees slightly shaking and his eyes dark and futile.

Slowly, she sank down to the floor. Bringing up a shaky arm to her chest, a small tear rolled down her cheek in wonder, the motives of her feelings questionable.

She knew better than to ask who Natsuya had been. Instead, brought her knees to her stomach and watched as he figured things out on his own. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from his view and crunched his fist, smashing it on the floor.

He was crying.

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered softly, realizing there was much more to him than he was perceived to be.

There was a long breath and then he locked his red-stained eyes with hers.

"You look like her." he smiled softly, the thought of bringing her up shaking his body entirely.

"Who?" she said quietly, the wind getting stronger. She looked up, dark clouds coming to view.

"Sasuke never told you?"

"No. He doesn't like to talk about it." Sakura mumbled uncertainly, not wanting him to break down again.

He looked at the floor again. "You have her eyes."

She fingered a rock on the ground and waited.

"You know, I thought that if I killed my clan, it would bring her back." He sighed.

"I'm sor-"

"She's not coming back." he said loudly, a break of lightning flashing behind them dramatically. "She promised she'd be with me forever." Angrily he picked up a rock and swung it passed them both with unimaginable force.

Sakura didn't know what to say, she didn't think she had the right to say anything at all. The sky had now become dark, the leaves producing a musty and damp atmosphere.

He was suddenly in front of her again, his hands held up to her face. "Do you see the blood?"

They were clean; spotless. Before she could respond, he stood up and began rubbing them together vigorously. "There's so much blood." he frowned. "It won't come off. Ever."

He got up and started pacing, staring at his hands and quietly mumbling to himself.

"There was no way he could have known she was there." Itachi swerved over and glared at Sakura. He got on his knees and stared up at the sky and then slowly back at her. "And…I helped him. I helped him murder the love of my life."

A raindrop hit Sakura's cheek and slowly crawled down the side of her face. She was in awe of words her mouth clamped and throat dry.

"But I didn't know! I didn't know! I didn't know!" his voice grew heavy. "These fucking hands. Why won't the blood wash off? What's wrong with me?"

He sat back down to where he was before, letting the rain wet the both of them carelessly. She was cold, but she couldn't feel it. He kept his eyes on his hands the pupils shaking from side to side, growing wide and then shrinking.

He looked up at her again; at her eyes in particular and slowly smiled. "Beautiful…" he mumbled walking towards her and kneeling in front of her visage.

"Do you think she loves me?" he whispered, his finger tracing her jaw.

Sakura's mouth opened slightly, her heart trying to find answers. He waited patiently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"She loves you so much." she whispered shakily, the words coming out soft but truthfully. She saw the pain. She saw the hurt.

He smirked beautifully, the best of him coming out in the rain.

"I love you too." He mumbled slightly and then pushed his wet lips against hers as another tear rolled down his face.

And strangely, Sakura completely allowed him to do so.

_I can feel you…_

_The air I'm breathing…_

_The love I'm feeling…_

"I asked her to marry me." Itachi smiled, leaning back and looking at the sunset.

"You did what?!" Sasuke frowned, throwing his icecream aside.

"Are you insane?"

"Well not now obviously, just for later."

"You love her _that_ much?!"

"Are you kidding? I'd kill for her." he smiled.

"And me? Would you kill me?"

He smirked and looked over at his younger brother. "If I was crazy, maybe."

"Shut up." Sasuke grinned.

_I want to be alone with you…_

_I want to be all alone with you…_

"Sasuke." Neji sighed. "You have to get the timing. You can't just expect it to happen all of a sudden."

Sasuke got up from his sitting position and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was rusty in his skills.

"You're not teaching me right."

"Look," Naruto heaved. "Just go ask your dad, you'll learn much faster."

"So when he's coming at me, I duck down, palm on the floor and turn it counter clock-wise. Then I should get it?"

Naruto sighed and then nodded his head. "You get this tingly feeling in your hand and then whatever you touch gets a large and painful impact."

"What a stupid technique." he insisted, getting into position. "Come, Naruto."

Naruto ran towards him quickly. Sasuke ducked, his wet hair flying everywhere, pushed his palm to the floor and turned it clockwise. There was a large crack heard and then he fell back in pain.

"Shit!" he yelled.

"Wrong way you idiot." Neji snickered. "Dumbass."

Sasuke got up angrily and pushed him to the ground. "I'm fucking tired of you!" He cussed loudly and then punched him across the face.

Naruto jumped in to pull them apart but Neji had already escaped from his grasp and had him pinned to the floor. In seconds, they were fighting in the mud, rolling around like vicious animals.

"Do you love her?!" Neji screamed, his arm tightly held over his throat. Sasuke scowled trying to struggle free. "Do you love her?!" he yelled again.

Sasuke looked up to the sky, the rain looking like white pieces of dust and the clouds swiftly moving.

"Answer me!" Neji screamed. He could see Naruto standing in front of him, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Do you?!" Sasuke yelled back indignantly.

Neji sighed and then slightly smiled. "I do. I love her."

Sasuke frowned.

"But I don't love her as much as you do." Neji smiled. "And she loves you too."

The Hyuuga released him and let him stand up.

"If you don't get this technique… she's going to die in the hands of your brother." he stated. Sasuke grimaced and then took a slight step back.

Naruto stayed afar watching them.

"I don't need this technique." Sasuke snapped, turning his back to them and walking to the house. "I'm going to go find her and I'm going to kill Itachi myself."

"We'll come with you." Naruto said boldly, walking with him.

Sasuke turned to the blonde and pushed him back. "I don't need your help."

"We're going to help." he ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling it down. "And I don't care what you have to say about it."

_Thanks brother…_

_Pain is what we live by, live for…_

"Fine." Sasuke sneered, a smirk hidden underneath his pestered expression.

_My last plea…_

_Come back to me…_

"Stay away from me!" Itachi snarled as Sasuke approached him.

"Listen to me, Itachi!"

"Look at this!" Itachi screamed, pushing his hand to Sasuke's face. Sasuke stumbled backwards and sighed.

"There's nothing there! Nothing!"

"You wouldn't know! You're too blind to see anything!" Itachi glanced nervously back at his hands and then looked at himself in the mirror. "I killed her. I killed her. I-" He screamed and fell to the floor.

"Itachi, please!" Sasuke cried, kneeling down beside him.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, high pitched, and threw him out of the bathroom. "I hate this fucking place! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

_My last chance…_

_My last hope…_

_My last call…_

Sasuke grabbed the pocket knife from his drawer in case he needed it later and then looked out the window to the forest ahead. Where could Itachi be? Where was Sakura? Millions of questions rushed through his head, none seeming to have answers. He was determined, though, and he felt nothing could stop him.

Before he went down the stairs he caught glimpse of his father's room. The door was opened and, strangely, Sasuke was possessed to go inside it. Quickly, he made sure his dad was in the kitchen and then quietly stepped inside.

It was dark, the rain making the room seem uninviting and mysterious. He closed the door and walked to the bed. It was neatly done, a cast of moonlight highlighting it. Sasuke lingered for a few moments staring at the bed sheets and then turned away foolishly. What was he thinking?

His mind caught attention to the small folder on the bedside table and he reached for it. As he lifted it, something fell out of it onto the floor. He cussed under his breath and picked it up from the floor.

It was a photo.

He turned it over, coming face to face with a black and white picture of his father, him and Itachi. They all looked…so happy.

_Family…_

His knees hit the floor as countless memories flooded him.

All happy…

All genuine…

All…family…

He flung the folder cover open, other photos spilling all over the bed. He sat, staring down at more memories he thought he'd never remember. He stumbled upon one of his brother and him both laughing. His fingers trembled as he lifted it up into the light to get a better glance.

He rubbed his eyes feverishly, his throat feeling sticky and closed his eyes. His brothers image appeared in his mind and with it came the thoughts of Natsuya, their friendship and his father. Sasuke lay down, the folder on his stomach as he recollected his thoughts. His eyes stung terribly and his head began to ache.

He wanted the past. He wanted to go back.

He closed his eyes slowly, the image of Itachi disappearing and Sakura re-appearing in his head.

He had been so terrible the last couple of days, he didn't know what Sakura thought of him anymore. Neji's voice lingered in his head:

_Do you love her?_

Of course he did, he knew he did. He did. He did. He loved her so much. How could she slip from him so easily? How could he have been so careless?

…

…

There wasn't time. Sasuke jolted upright and pushed the pictures away from him.

He felt helpless again. He wanted Sakura back, he wanted his old life back and he wanted his friends back. He wanted to go back, he wanted to disappear and go to a better place. He wanted out.

Sakura was gone.

Itachi was gone.

Neji and Naruto were gone as well.

His nose tingled in disappointment when suddenly, it hit him.

Itachi would come back. He knew Itachi would finally realize it. He didn't have to kill him. He didn't need to learn the technique. Sasuke could do it and he would bring Sakura back. He would.

Sasuke crunched his fist in determination. The sky crackled outside, highlighting the anger in his features. He smirked and grasped the picture of his brother in his hand.

"Sasuke?" His father stood still at the door, his eyes locked on the folder.

There was a long silence and then Sasuke got up and walked up to him. "I'm going to bring Itachi back, Dad."

He smiled.

"I promise."

_You whisper you love me…_

_You sing your melody…_

_And then you disappear…_

"Thank you…" Itachi whispered, pulling away from Sakura with his eyes closed. Sakura slightly smiled at him. She wondered who he was looking at that moment; her or Natsuya?

"You're welcome." she said and he brought up her hand and placed it on his face. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he got up hastily and threw her hand away.

He scowled and grabbed her collar his breath picking up and his eyes piercing into hers. Her face softened and she still had the small caring smile on her face.

"Stop." she whispered, pulling his hand down and pushing her face closer to him. Her eyes bore into him and he flinched stupidly. "Tell me about her."

He slowly let go of her shirt and sat down, his mind spinning and his eyes trying to decipher who Sakura really was.

"Was she beautiful?" Sakura continued, her smile genuine. "You love her so much, I can tell."

He began scratching his leg and caught glimpse of something on his hand. "The blood is thicker today." he said absent-mindedly.

"Itachi." she broke from him helplessly. "Your hands are not bleeding."

"They are." he frowned, turning his palm over and placing it in her hand. "Can't you see it?"

She stared down at his clean fingers and contemplated how long he had been thinking this.

"She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." he smiled, his eyes looking up into the sky. She looked down at his palm again which was tightly closed. With his free hand, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small key-shaped necklace. "She gave this to me, telling me that whenever I needed her, she was never far and that I had the key to her heart."

Sakura nodded.

"She's pretty stupid isn't she? She actually believed that it would never end. How stupid is that? Especially cause she's just a human. She's an idiot."

He laughed childishly and looked at Sakura's eyes again. "I fell in love with her eyes."

"Why are you angry at Sasuke if your dad was the one who-"

"Because Sasuke was on Dad's side." he scowled. "He kept saying that it was just a mistake and that I shouldn't take it so personally."

Sakura frowned, knowing that Sasuke was definitely part of the problem.

"He betrayed me." Itachi crunched his fist. "I have to get them both for doing what they did to me! I want to show them what it's like to lose everyone they love."

She gulped, knowing that he was referring to her as well. The rain was still pouring heavily and though she wished to go inside, she knew that this conversation would probably never happen again.

"I miss her, Sakura." Itachi mourned, his voice becoming strong and lost. "I can't see her face anymore. I can't touch her. I can't play with her. I can't make her laugh. I can't… I can't hold her."

The pink-haired vampire's body felt tingly and she realized she was transforming. It must have been getting dark. Itachi seemed to be paying no attention.

"I want to see Natsuya."

Her fangs extended.

"I want Natsuya."

Her legs were shivering with a stronger feeling.

"I'm lost, Sakura. I'm so lost." Itachi looked down at his hands again and opened his palms up to the sky as if asking the rain to wash them away.

Sakura frowned, staring at his helpless figure and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't-"

She lurched forward and gripped him close to her in a tight hug. He stiffened, but then leaned in and wrapped his arms around her body too.

"I'm sorry." she choked. "I'm so sorry."

"Get off her." Came a loud voice above them. Itachi quickly parted from her and scowled angrily as Sasuke jumped from a near-by tree and landed in front of them.

"Sasuke." Itachi smirked, looking over at Sakura and then back at him. "I knew you'd find me."

"I thought you'd be here." Sasuke frowned, reaching into his pocket and fingering his switchblade.

"Sasuke." Sakura said worriedly, getting up and rushing to him. Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her over, giving her a slight smirk.

"Finally, we can fight." Itachi said. "Once and for all."

"Just you and me." Sasuke sighed, his fingers now tracing the picture in his pocket.

"Move her away." Itachi smiled. "I'll kill her myself later."

"Please! Sasuke! Don't!"

Sasuke picked her up and placed her on a tree branch. "I'll be fine." he grinned, kissing her quickly.

"Please, Itachi is-"

"I love you, Sakura." his eyes softened and he slowly grabbed the side of her face and caressed it.

"I love you too." she replied slowly and then looked down at Itachi.

In an instant, he was back down there standing face-to-face with his brother.

"I'm doing this for Natsuya, brother." Itachi yelled, running towards him. Sasuke stood still, letting Itachi grab his neck and push him against a tree. Itachi threw him over and then waited for him to slowly get up. Sasuke stood, waiting patiently as Itachi walked over and grabbed his arms tightly.

"Why aren't you fighting?!" he screamed angrily, shaking him around like he was garbage.

"Because even if I die… you're still going to be miserable."

Itachi tightened his grip but Sasuke held on to his fingers. "You are the one who killed Natsuya, Itachi." He smiled. "It's all your fault."

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura screamed, jumping from the tree and her knees failing her. She collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Shut up!" Itachi growled, the rain dripping rhythmically from his nose. "I love her, okay?! I love her!"

"She's _gone_ Itachi. She's _never_ coming back. NEVER!" He laughed. "You're pathetic."

Itachi swore loudly and then pushed his younger brother to the ground in vain. "I will _KILL_ you."

"She never loved you, Itachi. You're wasting your time."

Sakura looked to the floor in dismay. Her heart cried for Itachi.

Itachi loosened his grip and stumbled backwards at the sound of this information. "She never…loved me?" he quivered, holding up his palm. He began to shake it around vigorously trying to take away the blood stains, trying to remove the madness and the sorrow.

Quickly, Sasuke grabbed him and pinned him to the floor.

"Itachi." Sasuke frowned, his eyes suddenly becoming watery at the sight of his miserable brother. "Please, come back home."

"I can't!" he shook, his hands opening and closing crazily. "Natsuya needs me."

"She's _not coming back!_" Sasuke yelled. "Please!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, running towards them. She was stopped by Neji who appeared in front of her and pulled her away.

"Let them do it." he whispered, smiling at her. Sakura gasped in sadness and gripped Neji tightly watching the brothers from passed his shoulder.

"She's waiting for me." Itachi said, his eyes mortified. "Don't you understand?!"

_I love you…_

_I love you Itachi…_

_I love you…_

"I need to kill you." he raised his hands and pushed them together as if he was praying. "Please, let me kill you. Let me kill you."

_One tear._

_Another._

_Another._

"Itachi." Sasuke's tears splashed on his cheeks in a melodic pattern. "You have to let go. You need to let go."

There was a long silence and the sky broke out into a crash of light and sound.

"I can't…" he whispered. "She's going to leave me."

"I'm here. Dad's here. Please!" Sasuke cried, his voice growing hoarse. "I _need _you."

_Brother…_

_I will never hurt you…_

"Please!" Itachi screamed. "Natsuya!"

Sasuke gripped his neck angrily and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm ending this, Itachi." He tightened it and looked away from his eyes.

"No!" Itachi screamed, pulling Sasuke off him and grabbing him from behind. He dug his nails into his back, letting the younger one scream loudly and fall to the ground.

"I need to do this for Natsuya!"

"Itachi, please." he groaned, standing up. "Come back to us. Let go."

Itachi's eyes flashed a deep red and gulped. Then he smirked. "I can't do that."

Suddenly, Sakura appeared in front of Itachi and she gripped his face. He met her eyes and gulped, his hand again tightening.

"You need to let go." she teared, nodding her head.

"Sakura! Get away from him!" Sasuke screamed.

"Natsuya needs me." he broke away from her. "She needs me!"

"Don't you remember before?!" Sasuke screamed, annoyed. "Don't you remember your brother?!"

Itachi paused and stared at Sasuke with a new look in his eyes.

"We need you!" he continued. "I _need_ you! Please! Itachi!" Sasuke ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Come back, please."

Sakura nodded and from the corner of her eye, watched as he pulled out the pocket knife.

Sasuke began to cry again, the tears rolling like waterfalls.

"I love her, Sasuke." Itachi frowned. "I want to be with her. She's waiting for me."

"I know." Sasuke sighed. "I know."

_Join me…_

"I feel her here." Sasuke continued in a whisper. "She's waiting for you."

_I need you…_

Itachi looked over at Sakura's eyes and smiled softly.

"She's waiting for me…" he repeated.

"Itachi." Sasuke breathed, his heart pumping heavily. "I love you, brother."

And with a single stab, Sasuke plunged the knife into Itachi's heart.

_I love you brother…_

_Natsuya…_

_My Natsuya…_

Itachi struggled with himself, and brought up his hand to the light. "There's no more blood…"

Sasuke looked away from his eyes and to Sakura.

"Thank you." Itachi smiled, looking passed them both at an open area behind them. With a single huff, he closed his eyes and collapsed to the ground.

_They're bloodstained…_

Sasuke stared down at him, his tears continuing to fall and then pushed his knees into the mud.

"Be with Natsuya!" He kept crying as he buried his head into Itachi's chest. "Be happy! Please! Itachi! Please forgive me!"

_Thank you…_

_Thank you…_

Sakura knelt beside him and grasped his shoulders. "He already has, Sasuke. He already has."

"I did it for him, Sakura! I did it for him!"

She nodded, watching as Neji and Naruto approach from behind as well and join the group.

Sasuke cried out into the sky and then collapsed into Sakura's arms.

Itachi…

Itachi…

Itachi…

Sakura frowned and glanced at Itachi's small smile. She knew it was okay. She knew that Sasuke had done the right thing.

She knew that this was all worth it.

She knew it.

She knew it.

And he knew it too.

_I'm holding on to what I'm feeling…_

_I'm savouring every moment…_

"What would you do for me, Sasuke?" Itachi asked randomly one sunny morning.

"Me? Nothing." Sasuke grinned, placing down a card. "Got any fives?"

"Go fish. Seriously though, what would you do?"

"Give me an example!"

"Got any two's?"

"Go fish."

"Okay, an example." Itachi placed the cards down and leaned back. "Would you come save me if I was in trouble?"

"Yes." Sasuke smiled. "You're my big brother though! I think you'd need to come and save me instead."

"Not always!" Itachi laughed. "Would you save me your last piece of chocolate cake?"

"No." he answered quickly, getting up and moving to the window. Itachi grimaced.

"Would you hurt someone for me?"

"If Natsuya ever bothered you, I'd beat her up." Sasuke still disliked her, even though Itachi liked her _so much_.

"You know I'd kill you right?"

"Actually?"

"No." Itachi smiled and got up also. "Would you-"

"Itachi," Sasuke said impatiently, wanting to get back to the game. "I'd do anything to keep you happy."

"Just to make sure I was happy?" Itachi said thoughtfully. "What if you had to do something bad to make me happy?"

"Then I'd do it. It would be hard, I think… but I'd do it. Because your happiness… is mine."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's what brothers do right?"

"Yes, it's what brothers do." Itachi smiled contently. He ruffled his brother's hair and then pulled him into a hug. "Thank-"

"You ate my last piece of chocolate cake didn't you?"

"Completely."

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled angrily, playfully punching him in the stomach. Itachi laughed loudly running out of the room, the echo of their voices forever plastering an unforgettable memory in their souls and especially their hearts.

_And I cry…_

_You said you would never leave me…_

_I don't know what to believe…_

_What to believe…_

_I fall in hopes of finding you…_

_I die in hopes of meeting you…_

_I forever am with you…_

_I forever need you…_

_I'll see you there, my darling…_

_I'll see you there._

_Natsuya…_

_I'm coming._

_Thank you._

_Thank you._

_Thank you._

_Love, Itachi._

_**Love is a choice. Not a given.**_

**The End**

_**--**_

**Terribly written, unfortunately! I've been busy!**

**Sorry lovelies!**

**Love Anna!**

**REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY ! I might add...an epilogue?**

**p.s some of the poem lyrics in this chapter is from All Around Me- Flyleaf! GREAT SONG! LISTEN!**

**Playlist**

**1. All around me- Flyleaf**

**2. Love and Truth- YUI**


End file.
